Lily Flower
by mousemaker2
Summary: Lily Call, Embry and Lila's first born and only daughter, is imprinted on by Max Uley. You can just tell that heads and fur are going to fly! Related to The Nurse's Wolf and The Unknown Secret. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Lily Flower_

I remember when I was six years old I was at the hospital with my family while my mom was having her baby. I hadn't really understood what was going on around me until dad started yelling at the top of his voice that he had son.

I was a big sister.

I started to cry immediately afterwards. I didn't want to share my mommy and daddy with someone else. I thought my parents had had another child to replace me.

My two uncles, Lucas and Lars, had tried to calm me down at first. I was clinging to Lars' pant leg with Lucas tried to pick me up from the white tiled floor. I started to scream then.

Family crowded around me, petting my hair, patting my back, and trying to wipe my tears away. Dad swopped down as soon as he got out of mom's hospital room and picked me up. I cried into his shirt for a whole hour before I let him put me down.

I stood outside in the hallway with Sam and Emily and their son, Max, while people took turns visiting my mother. I remember I clung to Max's arm, sniffing pitifully.

Max was thirteen at the time and was the coolest person to my little six year old self. I could have followed him around all day and I would have loved it. He didn't seem to mind me too much but he did tell me to get lost a lot when he was playing his video games.

It was hours after mom had my little brother when I finally got carried in to see her. It scared me when I first saw her. Mom was pale looking and looked kind of sick but had this grin on her face that scared me even more. I didn't know at the time that the drugs were making her so cheerful.

I meet my little brother the next day. He was so tiny that I thought he was one of my dolls at first. I wasn't allowed to hold him but I looked at him a lot. He had the same blue eyes that I did but he wasn't as dark as I was.

When we took him home I started to cry again. He got to sleep in mom and dad's bedroom while I wasn't allowed to sleep in there anymore. It took dad hours to calm me down. I was almost hyperventilating when I finally stopped.

Over the next few weeks, I stayed away from my brother. I didn't like him and he was boring. He had my parent's attention and I didn't like that one bit.

What finally got me to like my baby brother was when Emily came over and dressed him up in a bunch of different clothes. I've loved him ever since.

Now that I'm older, I want to laugh at how immature I had acted towards him. If it wasn't for my brother then I would have had the most boring, unhappy life ever.

*Start*

"Lily, you're going to have to come down here and talk to him," my mother pleaded with me over the phone.

"He still won't leave his room? I thought he was cool with me going to an academy?" I exclaimed worriedly.

I was sitting cross legged on my twin sized bed in my dorm room. My roommate was currently passed out on top her bed, snoring like thunder.

"Your brother misses you. Why don't you come down for the summer at least? Everyone would love to see you before you have to leave for college," mom said hopefully. I sighed and leaned back against my pillows.

"I can't afford a plane ticket right now and I've got to get an apartment down here," I explained yet again.

Every year around May, one of my parents will call me up and plead with me to come and visit them. I seriously missed them and it killed me to say no to them each year. I'd normally cry myself to sleep after every time. My family lived on the west coast of America while I was going to an academy on a scholarship on the east coast. I hadn't seen my family since my sophomore year in high school.

"That won't be a problem. We've been saving up and we can get you a ticket!" mom squealed. I screamed in my excitement, waking up my roommate in the process. She glared at me and threw her pillow at me before going back to sleep.

"Oh my God, I'll be on the plane right after I get my diploma in my hand," I gushed. We talked about what the plan would be and what day my plane would be taking off. I only had two weeks to get my things packed up and to tell all my friends goodbye before heading home to La Push for the summer!

*Two Weeks Later*

I waited impatiently for my luggage to come off the belt before hauling my two bags and one backpack out of the luggage area and towards the main entrance. I spotted my dad's head over the mass of people immediately. He was way taller than anyone here.

I pushed my way through the crowd of people and dumped my crap down at my father's feet before jumping on him and wrapping him in the biggest hug I could.

"I missed you so much!" I cried, jumping down from him finally. Dad smiled even more and grabbed my bags for me.

"How was your flight? We had thought you'd be here two hours ago," dad said.

"My flight got delayed. Sorry to keep you waiting," I said. Dad wrapped an arm around my shoulders and steered my out of the airport and into the parking lot to where his old car was that he's had since him and mom has been together.

"It's no problem. Lila has been trying to clean the whole house for your arrival; this just gave her more time," dad chuckled.

My dad, Embry Call, was probably one of the best husbands you could find in the United States. The other runners up were also his friends and our family. The way my dad talked and looked at my mom, you would like he was staring at a goddess. Nothing screamed love more than the look in my dad's eyes when mom was any where near him. It was sometimes very sickening to watch.

"Dodge can't wait to whip you in video games again," he joked as we headed out onto the highway.

Dodge was my little brother. I have no idea what mom was think when she let dad name him but she must have been on some serious drugs. Dad said he wanted his only son to have a manly name, so he names him after a truck. What a guy thing to do.

I have to say though, even though Dodge has a "manly" name, he is such a geek sometimes. He spent way too much time with our Uncle Lucas when he was little and now he plays video games like crazy. His room his like a video store. I kid you not.

Dad and I talked and joked around for about four hours until we finally made it to little La Push. It was raining of course but I didn't mind in the least. I had missed the rain while I was away.

When dad parked and I practically threw myself out of the car and ran into the house. I stopped in the doorway and took a deep breath. The house still smelled like mom's perfume that she wore when she does out with dad and fresh baked bread. I had missed these smells while I was away for two years.

"Lily!" I looked up and saw my mom running towards me. She was still as beautiful as could be with caramel hair and baby blue eyes. Mom could easily be a model if she wanted to.

"Mom, how are you?" I asked, hugging her as tight as I could. Mom kissed my forehead and pulled back to get a good look at me.

"Oh, you've grown up since the last time I've saw you. You're a young lady now!" mom cried wrapping me back in a hug.

"Lila, sweetheart, our daughter needs to breathe at some point," dad joked, coming into the house and closing the door behind us. Mom laughed breathlessly and let go of me finally.

"Dodge is up in his room playing one of his new games. He's been waiting for you," mom sniffed, wiping her eyes. I nodded and hurried upstairs. I went into the second bedroom in the hallway.

Dodge was sitting in his gaming chair in front of the TV, shooting something on the screen. His black hair was sticking up in odd directions and his dark brown eyes were focused on his game.

"Baby brother!" I yelled, pouncing on his. We tumbled into the floor and I pinned him down.

"Lily, get off! You're heavy!" Dodge groaned, struggling under me. I laughed but rolled off of him and helped him back up. "Did you miss me?" I asked, grinning down at him. Dodge hadn't hit his growth spurt yet so he was one of the shortest twelve year old boys in his grade.

"Yeah, I missed beating the crap out of you in Halo," he said, running his hands through his hair. I rolled my eyes but picked up the other controller so we could play for the next few hours.

Dodge did end up beating me repeatedly until mom can up saying that dinner was ready. We raced down the stairs but I let him win since I had the whole summer to beat him.

Mom and dad had made lasagna with salad and garlic bread. It was probably the first home cooked meal that I had had since one of my friends let me come over to her house for dinner. I ate until I was stuffed and leaned back in my chair.

"Tell us about your graduation ceremony, sweetheart," mom said curiously, folding her arms on the table. I smiled and told my family everything that I could remember about ceremony. They all laughed when I told them about me tripping right after I got my diploma.

"Make sure you're up before nine o'clock because we're going over to Sam and Emily's for breakfast. Everyone is so excited that you're here," mom gushed as she followed me into my old room. I nodded.

My queen sized bed was still pushed up against the wall. My closet and dresser was placed on the other side of the room. Facing the door was a window that still had my purple curtains hanging around it.

Mom left me alone to get ready for bed. I changed into my long legged pajama pants and a t-shirt before hopping into my bed. My pillow was still as soft as I remembered. I was asleep after two minutes.

*Next Morning*

I stumbled out of my warm bed and fought Dodge for the bathroom. Even though I had been gone for two years doesn't mean we had to forget to have our sibling fights once a day.

"Kids, don't make me come up there!" dad yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes dad!" we chorused back to him before continuing our fight but silently this time.

"Ladies first!" I shrieked, pushing him out of the way and slammed the bathroom closed after me. I made sure that the door was locked before I hopped into the shower.

After my shower, I stood in front of the mirror and started to brush my wet hair. My black hair fell just below my shoulders and my dark skin was flushed from the hot water. I think my best feature was my baby blue eyes that I got from my mom.

"Lily, please, I've got to pee!" Dodge yelled from the other side of the door. I smirked and opened the door for him. I got pulled out of the way as he rushed into the bathroom.

Once I got back in my room I got dressed a light pink long sleeved shirt that buttoned up. I slipped on my light blue jeans that I had gotten for Christmas and pulled on my white sneakers.

I went down stairs and sat down in front of our big screen TV that dad demanded that we had to have for football season four years ago. My parents were seated on the couch, drinking coffee and whispering who knows what to each other.

"Good morning my loving parents," I chirped, plopping down beside dad on the couch. They eyed me warily. I smiled sweetly at them.

"When are we leaving for Emily's?" I asked, stretching out, putting an arm around dad.

"As soon as Dodge gets down here we'll head over there," dad answered. I nodded thoughtfully.

"Dodge you take as long as a girl in the bathroom!" I screamed up the stairs to my brother. Almost immediately Dodge came running down the stairs with his hair dripping wet and his clothes damp since he didn't dry off.

"I am not slow," he snapped. I smirked and gave my parents a thumbs up.

"God Lord," mom muttered, getting up from the couch and got her purse off the coffee table. "Let's go, we don't need to be late," mom said, waving his out of the house.

Dodge and I crammed ourselves into the back of mom's car and sat silently while listening to dad's rock music. Dodge and I made faced at each other, laughing as quietly as we could until we arrived at the Uley's home.

I got out of the car and followed mom to the front door. Dad didn't even bother with knocking and slammed the door open. "Sam, your best friend is here!" he yelled.

"Oh, God, it's here," I heard Sam chuckle. I glanced around my dad and couldn't help but grin at Sam. Emily was standing beside him with her arm wrapped around his waist. They were so cute; they were like my parents.

Dodge suddenly pushed past us all and sprinted into the kitchen. "Cookies!" he screamed. I giggled and almost took dad out trying to get a few cookies before my brother ate them all.

It felt wonderful to act like a teenager again instead of a young adult that the teachers back at my academy had made us act like. I felt like I was ten years old again.

"Hey, Lily, are you not even going to say hi to us?" Sam teased after I had crammed two cookies into my mouth. I grinned the best I could without my food coming out of my mouth and gave Emily and Sam a hug.

"Where is Max?" I asked after I finally swallowed my cookies. I hadn't seen Max in years. I still think that he is the coolest person ever. I think the last time I saw him was when I was ten years old.

Emily, Sam, dad, and mom all exchanged looks for a moment before Emily answered me. "He's still working up in Canada. His job keeps him really busy," she explained, giving me a small smile.

"Huh. You'd think he'd get days off or something," I muttered. I didn't wait for anyone to say anything but decided to bug Dodge by taking the remote and turning on a chick flick.

I really enjoyed spending time which our family friends. I got to talk about my two years at the academy then listened to Emily tell me all about the gossip that I had missed. I was utterly relaxed by the time the phone rang. Sam answered the phone and I heard him mutter a few things before hanging up.

"Good news; Max is coming home tomorrow afternoon. In fact, everyone is," Sam exclaimed. Dad and Sam gave each other a tight smile before sitting next to their wives. They are such weirdos sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lily Flower_

*Next Morning*

I stretched and hurried and got dressed. I slipped on some old jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I didn't bother with doing something with my hair and left it down.

I hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mom was sitting at the table sipping coffee while laughing as my dad tried to make himself breakfast. I giggled at his failed attempt of making an omelet.

"Lily, will you be okay being here alone with Dodge until three today?" mom asked as I ate my cereal. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I can handle it. I'm eighteen years old and I've lived without you guys for two years," I exclaimed. Mom sighed and nodded before refilling her cup.

I talked a little with mom and dad before they left for work. I waved them goodbye then flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. I watched some mindless sitcom for an hour before I flipped off the TV.

I was bored. I sighed and thought of what I could do to entertain myself. Well, Dodge should be up by now; maybe I should give him a wake up call.

I made sure not to stamp up the stairs and snuck into Dodge's room. He was slumped in his gaming chair, snoring softly. I stuffed my fist into my mouth to stop from laughing. I went behind him, paused for a moment before slamming my hands down on his shoulders and pushing him out of his chair.

Dodge grunted and groggily picked himself off of the floor. He glared at me but didn't say anything. He stumbled past me and I heard him slam the bathroom down closed. I guess he didn't enjoy my wake up call.

I sighed in disappointment and went back downstairs. I decided to make him some eggs as an apology. Dodge came down a few minutes later and grinned at the huge plate of food I had made for him.

"Do you want to go down to the beach later today?" I asked. Dodge shrugged which I took as a yes.

We hung out in the living room until noon. I didn't want to go to the beach until it had warmed up some. We put on our jackets and rain proof boots before trudging out of the house. I locked the house up before we started walking down the road.

I got Dodge talking about fifth and sixth grade years of school. He just started gushing like a girl about his friends and the video games that they played and all his "evil" teachers.

My side was hurting so much from laughing by the time we got to First Beach. A few people were here since it wasn't raining yet but by the look of the sky it was going to rain soon.

Dodge and I walked at the water's edge until he pushed me in. My clothes stuck to me and I started to shiver. I didn't want to go home to get dry clothes though so I suffered silently as we continued to bond.

It was around noon that it started to rain. The few people that were at the beach left so I got to enjoy the silence as Dodge looked for rocks for his collection.

I was sitting in the sand, letting my fingers dig into the sand when a group of guys showed up farther down the beach. From where I was sitting they were all as big as my dad and Sam. I kept an eye on them just incase they headed this way. I didn't want any trouble today.

"Hey, Lily, check out this rock!" Dodge practically screamed into my ear. The group of guys looked over at us curiously. I looked down at the rock that he was holding up at my face. It had the shape of South America.

"Awesome, Dodge; if you can find a rock in the shape of Japan I'll give you ten bucks," I said, grinning when he started looking at each rock that was on the ground carefully.

I watched the waves roll onto the beach and enjoyed the fresh breeze that was coming from it. It seemed like forever ago that I was sitting here last, enjoying La Push's beauty right before I had to leave for school.

A football suddenly went whizzing past my head and nailed Dodge in the back. He stumbled then turned around to see who had thrown the football.

"Hey shrimp, throw me the ball!" one of the big guys yelled, jogging over to where we were. I glared at him and grabbed the football before Dodge could do anything. I gripped the ball tightly and stood up, trying to make myself look more intimidating.

"Watch where you're throwing the ball, you jerk," I grumbled, shoving the football at him. I grabbed Dodge's arm and pulled him after me as I stalked away.

"Wait, I'm sorry! You don't have to leave!" the man called after us. I turned back around and stopped dead in my tracks.

His black hair was buzzed cut and his skin was tanned, obviously from the reservation. The man's arms were hanging limply by his side with the football in his left hand. I almost wanted to scream steroid when I looked at his muscles. He was tall, almost seven feet high I'd guess.

There was something familiar about him also. I could swear that I've saw those eyes before. They were a warm light brown that shone with some kind of emotion that I've never seen before when someone was looking at me.

"Max?" I stated hesitantly, letting go of Dodge's arm. Surprise flickered across his face before he settled on being confused.

"Have we met before?" Max asked, stepping closer to the two of us. I grinned and laughed lightly. I guess it had been a long time since the two of us had seen each other.

"I'm Lily Call, we used to play together when we were younger," I replied, hoping he'd remember or this would be very awkward.

I could tell Max remembered though because he suddenly had a goofy grin on his face. "Yeah, you were such a pipsqueak back then. Not so much now though," he said, his eyes going over me.

I blushed. My clothes were still wet and sticking to me so he could see all my curves now. I'm sure my hair was hanging limply in my face also. How embarrassing!

"How have you been?" I asked. Emily had told me that he had been up in Canada working with some man named Jacob for the last eight years.

"I've been good. I'm here visiting with my family and old friends for a few weeks before I head back up to Canada," Max said. He was looking at me strangely again but I didn't feel too awkward this time but all tingly inside.

"Oh, that's nice," I stated. Dodge suddenly coughed, trying to bring some of the attention to him. I smile and turned back to my little brother. I pulled Dodge up beside me, making Max glance over at him before looking back at me.

"Max, what are you doing over there?!" one of the other big men yelled from the group down the beach. They were all still waiting for their football back so they could get back to playing.

Max frowned and looked back over at his friends. His arm suddenly swung out and threw the football. I gaped as the ball easily went over the heads of his buddies. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Dodge was gaping also. Max turned back to us causally.

"So, where are we going now?" he asked happily, smiling at me.

"Um, I think we were going to go back to our house and relax for the rest of the day, play some video games," Dodge piped up from beside me.

After a few minutes the three of us arrived at the house. Max was looking around curiously, breathing deeply every now and then. He seemed to be taking everything in slowly.

"Just chill here, I'll be back in a few minutes," I told Max before hurrying up the stairs and into the bathroom. I took a hot shower to get rid of my slight chill then scurried into my room and put on warm sweatpants and my academy sweatshirt with a pair of fuzzy socks.

I stumbled my way back downstairs and found Dodge and Max watching a video game show on dad's big screen. Dodge was watching eagerly but Max seemed bored almost. He smiled when I plopped down beside him.

Over the next hour Max asked me about how school was going for and my friends back at the academy. I talked freely about everything and Max listened to me talk with attention that I've never seen before. It was quite refreshing to have someone listen to you and try to understand what you were talking about.

I tried to ask him about his working up in Canada but he just avoided the question by asking me something about one of my friends. Maybe his work wasn't going the way he wanted or something because he'd dodge anything that might even led to him talking about himself.

It was a little after five o'clock when I heard dad's car pull into the driveway. Dodge just kept watching his show but Max kept glancing at the door almost like he was nervous or something.

Dad froze in the doorway when he saw Max sitting beside me on the couch. His eyes seemed to narrow and her glared at Max like he had just stolen all of our food or something.

"Daddy?" I said hesitantly, getting up and walking over to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him gently into the house, kicked the door closed with my foot, and led him into the kitchen.

I made him a sandwich. Dad still hadn't said anything even when I waved the food in front of his face.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked. I was starting to wonder if he was having his midlife crisis and if I should call mom.

Dad looked at me with a look of horror on his face. "That boy has imprinted on you. Oh, God, I need the phone, where's the phone!" Dad was on his feet suddenly just about tearing the kitchen apart looking for the house phone.

I edged myself out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Max was standing nervously by the couch, trying to glance into the kitchen to see what my dad was doing.

"What is imprinting?" I whispered to him. Max ignored me and continued to listen to dad mutter. I sighed and sat down on the couch and pretended to watch Dodge's show. Dad got onto the phone and started to hiss at the unlucky person on the other end. I didn't bother with trying to listen in on what he was saying.

Mom came home in the middle of dad's raving. She took one look at Max then bustled into the kitchen to calm him down.

"You better go," mom called out to Max. Max looked over at me and picked me up and hugged me tightly.

"We'll talk some more when your dad is in a better mood. I'll see you later, Lily," he mumbled into my ear before putting me down. I watched him exit our house with a glum expression on my face.

I didn't bother to see if dad was going to calm down and tell me what had set him off. Instead I went into my room and looked through one of college books that I would need in a few months.

Mom came up and told me that dinner was ready. I followed her down into the kitchen. Dodge was already eating his steak and potatoes.

"Where's dad?" I asked, sitting down beside my brother. Mom didn't reply immediately but handed me my plate and sat down opposite of me.

"I told him to hang out at Quil's until he calmed down or something. I think he might be over there for a while," mom exclaimed finally. I nodded and didn't say anything else about dad.

It was very quiet without dad there cracking jokes or yelling at the sports game on the TV. It almost had an eerie feeling about the house. We all went to bed early that night.

*Max's Pov*

I sat on the edge of the couch, my shoulders twitching every once in a while. My stomach felt too tight for me to be comfortable. I could already feel a slight pounding in my head. This imprinting stuff could really be a downer.

"Okay, my advice to you is to stay away from Embry for a few days to let him get used to the idea of you imprinting on his only daughter who he just got back after two years and who will be leaving in three months," dad exclaimed, pacing in front of me.

My stomach lurched. Just three months of her being here. I'd have to ask Jake if I could station myself on the east coast or something so I could be close to Lily.

I let my mind wander as I thought about Lily. She had really changed over the years. Last time I saw her, she was ten years old, about to go into the fourth grade. I had just turned seventeen and changed into a big, fluffy, black and white wolf in my backyard after I stumbled home after a party at a friend's. I had left for Canada two days after that.

Jacob Black didn't mind that another wolf had joined his pack. He was actually relieved because Leah, Embry, and Quil had all retired and he was getting a little strained since there were only two other wolves besides him.

I had visited my parents once a month but only for a day or two. I didn't let anyone else know that I was back in La Push since I was supposed to be working up in Canada. That was the reason that I hadn't imprinted on Lily sooner.

"She's so beautiful," I mumbled to myself, leaning back with a silly grin on my face. Dad glared at me.

"Are you listening to what I've been saying for the last few minutes? You've got to chill out about Lily and don't go barging into their house. Embry is pissed off enough already without you panting after his daughter and hanging around his house," dad snapped at me, slapping me up side the head.

I didn't even get angry that hit me but got a little irritated that he said I couldn't visit Lily.

"I could take Embry if it came to it," I stated thoughtfully. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay, you're going to take on Embry, one of the best fighters that the packs ever had and you think fighting with him will win Lily over. Nice plan," dad said sarcastically. I frowned. When he said it like that….

"Are you two going to be up late or should I go ahead and go to sleep?" mom yawned from the kitchen table. She was leaning on her arm and I could see her eyes drooping.

"Why don't you go ahead and sleep. It seems like we're going to be up for a while," dad exclaimed softly, looking at his wife with this gooey expression that I hope I never use when around Lily.

Mom trudged off and dad turned back to me. "Okay, let's try again. The Call house is off limits, understood? Good. Don't pick a fight with Embry or Lily will hate you. You following? Okay," dad continued like that until I had it pounded it into my mind.

I sighed and stretched my arms above my head. I couldn't wait to see Lily again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lily Flower_

*Lily's Pov, Next Morning*

When I woke up and went downstairs into kitchen dad was sitting there drinking a huge jug of coffee and eating a mountain of eggs. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek before getting myself a bowl of cereal.

"Where's mom?" I asked, sitting down across from him. He paused for a moment before answering.

"She got called in to work early this morning," dad mumbled, stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth. I nodded thoughtfully.

After breakfast I went up to check on Dodge but he was so into one of his games that he yelled at me to get out. I sighed and went into my room, looking for something to do. I didn't want to look at my college books anymore and I didn't feel like watching a movie.

I threw on some warm clothes and my now dry sneakers and slipped out the backdoor and into the rain. I walked in the woods that were behind the house, walking on a trail that had been there since I was little.

My mind wandered freely while my body trudged on into the woods. The trees protected me from the rain but a drop of water would hit me every once in a while. I let myself enjoy the smells of nature around me. I had missed this place so much.

When my feet started to hurt I sat down on the damp ground, not caring that my jeans were getting wet. I leaned back on my hands and stared up at the green canopy above me.

I'm not sure what pulled me out of my little trance but I was suddenly nervous. Everything seemed darker now and every little noise sounded much louder to me. I stumbled to my feet and started back down the trail to my house. I had the feeling to I was being watched all of a sudden and I made me eager to get home as quickly as possible.

After what seemed like forever I finally broke through the trees and my house was there. I jogged inside, locked the door behind me, and hurried up to my room so I could change out of my dirty, wet clothes.

*Max's Pov*

I was running my patrol with Seth around La Push for the morning. I hadn't slept only but two hours since I stayed up late with my dad then I tried to sleep but I couldn't stop myself from worrying about Lily so I decided to take an early patrol to try to clear my head.

_Please, stop. You're about to drive me crazy!_

_Sorry, Seth. I just can't stop thinking about her. Any thing near Forks?_

_No._

We didn't bother talking after that. I was aware of Seth in my mind but it wasn't too bad at the moment. I let my mind wander back to Lily since Seth wasn't paying attention to me anymore.

I remember when we were younger she'd follow me around, always wanting to do what I did. It's amazing how fond she was of me even _before _I imprinted on her. She used to get up kind of late for a kid. I wonder if she still gets up late even now.

_Max, please!_

_Sorry, sorry!_

I concentrated on running as fast as possible, letting my paws beat against the wet ground. I felt a few small branches tug at my fur while I ran but it didn't hurt or bother me at all.

_Whoa, Lily is here._

_What?!_

I looked through Seth's eyes and saw Lily sitting on the ground in the middle of the woods somewhere, staring up at the trees. Seth was yards away from her, hidden by the thick trees.

Seth stayed where he was, letting me look at my imprint for a few more seconds. This might be the only time I'd get to see if until Embry gave my dad the okay to let me hang out with her.

Her black hair fell like a curtain over her shoulders even though it was damp from the rain. Lily's blue eyes didn't seem to be focusing on anything in the trees but they still looked alert and beautiful.

_Oh, gross! _

_Shut up, Seth, and try to get closer._

Seth edged a little closer. Lily suddenly looked around her and I could tell she was startled. Seth froze where he was, holding his breath. She got up, looked behind her, before walking down the trail towards her house.

_That was close. I'm never listening to you again._

_Ugh, you scared her! Why to go!_

_Excuse me; you're the one who told me to get closer!_

I turned around and started running towards Lily's house. My need to see her only increased once she was gone. I didn't care if Embry hated me forever; I had to see her now.

Seth continued patrolling while I raced to Lily's house. Once I was running on the trail I started to slow down to a trot. I shifted back to my human self at the edge of her yard before sneaking into her house through the back.

Lily's back was facing me when I walked into the kitchen. I stared at her figure for a moment. I felt a great relief already from just being around her. I made a noise to get her attention after a few seconds though. Lily whipped around, took one look at me, squeaked, and practically ran out of the kitchen.

I felt my stomach tighten in rejection and in pain when she was away from me. I didn't like it.

I looked down at myself to make sure some freak accident happened and I still had my fur. I blushed instantly and looked for something to cover myself with. In my hurry to see Lily I had forgotten to put on my shorts.

I grabbed a dishtowel and held it against my private parts while I looked around for something better to use. God, I felt so embarrassed. I had just pranced right into her house butt naked.

I listened to what was going on around me to make sure Lily was okay. I could hear someone, probably Lily, breathing hard upstairs somewhere. I could also hear a man growling upstairs. Embry knew I was here, naked, in his house, around his daughter. I'm going to die.

*Lily's Pov*

OMG! OMG! OMG! I just saw his thingy! I did so not plan on seeing anyone's thingy today and that just totally through my schedule out of whack for the day. Am I even breathing right now?! Why is it so hot in here all of a sudden?

"He's downstairs right now?" dad hissed, his hands clenched down by his sides. Dad was trembling almost as badly as I was and his face was starting to turn red. I nodded, trying to take in more air for my lungs. I don't remember breathing being this difficult before.

That image will forever ever be burned into my brain. The first time I've ever seen a guy's thing and it had to be my childhood friend's. I'm sure if I hadn't gone to a girl's school for the last two years I would have seen one sooner but geez! I wasn't expecting that the third day that I'm back in town that I'd see a guy's penis!

"Stay here," dad growled, stalking out of the room.

"Don't kill him," I gasped out, trying to follow him. Dad was already down the stairs before I was all the way down the hallway. I stumbled after him until I was only inches away from his quivering back.

"I thought Sam told you to stay away. I'm not sure if you got the message but you're not welcome here, especially naked!" dad snarled when we stepped into the kitchen. I put caution to the wind and peeked around my dad's massive form.

Max was trying to cover himself with one of our dishtowels. His face was flushed and I knew that I was not the only one that was embarrassed. Max glanced over at me before looking back at my dad, who looked like he was about to charge him.

"Daddy, um, maybe you should give Max some clothes before I need therapy and start repressing memories or something," I said nervously. I wasn't going to take Max's dignity away when my dad started to drag him over hot coals or something.

Dad grunted, pulled me out of the kitchen after him and left me in the living room while he hunted up some clothes for our unexpected guest. I stood awkwardly, trying not to blink too much because images kept replaying.

"Lily, are you okay? I didn't scare you too bad, did I?" Max called from the kitchen. I paused and thought over his questions.

"I wasn't expecting to see you today," I said back, blushing. I heard Max chuckle nervously from the kitchen. "Why are you naked anyway?" I asked.

"Er, someone stole my clothes while I was swimming not to far from here. I thought it would be best to come here instead of running naked across town to my house," he answered.

There seemed to be a hitch to his voice. I didn't care if he was lying to me this time though. I wanted to hear something slightly believable so I wouldn't think he purposely walked into my house to show me his body.

Dad came stomping back down the stairs with an arm full of clothes. Dodge was stumbling after him, still in his boxers and t-shirt that he slept in.

"What is going on? What's up with dad?" Dodge yawned coming to stand next to me. I blushed once again.

"Max came over…naked," I whispered to him. Dodge's mouth fell open and his eyes out as big as quarters. He suddenly started laughing, flopping onto the couch to watch some TV.

I sat with Dodge while I heard dad and Max mumbling in the kitchen. After a while I saw dad pace back and forth with a phone to his ear, whispering something to someone, maybe Sam.

"Dodge, why don't you go ahead an eat breakfast. I think there are some leftover eggs on the stove," I mumbled to him. He nodded and tromped into the kitchen to get himself some food.

While dad was talking on the phone and Dodge was eating, Max came into the living room with me. I blushed when I saw him even though he had clothes on now. He shyly sat next to me, glancing over at me.

"I'm sorry for freaking you out earlier. I just didn't think it through," Max exclaimed, his tanned skin taking on a pink shade. I gave him a small smile and nodded to let him know that I understood.

"Max, we're going over to your dad's place for a while. Get in my car," dad said, poking his head in. Max sighed and stood up, towering over me even more since I was sitting.

"I'll see you later, Lily," he muttered before going out of the house. I heard him slam dad's car door shut.

"Make sure Dodge doesn't get into too much trouble while I'm gone. Lila should be back in a few hours so please make her dinner," dad said before following Max outside. I stayed on the couch until I heard his car pull out of the driveway.

I sighed and stretched out on the couch. I found a movie on the TV and watched it. I fell asleep quickly though. Luckily I didn't dream.

*Max's Pov*

I sat stiffly in the car, watching Embry closely out of the corner of my eye. He's shiver every once in a while, glaring out into the rain. I didn't like being this close to an angry father that could turn into a wolf if I pushed him to it. Lila wouldn't be too happy with me if Embry started turning into a wolf again.

When we pulled up at my house I got out and hurried into the house, trying to put some distance between Embry and me. Dad was already waiting for us and mom was cooking in the kitchen. I tried to hurry past him and go into my old room.

"And where do you think you're going?" dad asked, deadly calm. I turned back to him and sat on the couch, hoping this wouldn't last long. I wasn't feeling too good right now, being away from Lily was starting to make me feel a little sick to the stomach.

Embry and dad stood over me, both glaring, one trembling. I could see mom peeking over at me from behind dad. I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face and over my short hair.

"Listen, Embry, I really didn't mean for that to happen. Trust me, I've learned my lesson," I said, trying to be as straight forward as possible. Embry just scoffed at me and crossed his arms.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Lily for a few days," dad said. It was my turn to get mad now. I got up and stood face to face with my dad.

"I'm so sorry that I don't have the great control that you have, father. Maybe I just don't like being away from her because it makes me feel like crap all the time. So get out of my face about it and let me do what I want," I hissed.

Dad blinked in surprised and stepped back from me. Embry had watched us silently and even let me pass him as I stalked into my room.

My rucksack was still sitting on my bed. The walls were covered with posters of girls that I had put up there back when I was in high school. I growled and ripped them off the wall. I buried myself under the covers and made sure all of my body was crammed onto the bed.

I didn't care about Embry or dad anymore. I was going to see Lily again, every day until I die.


	4. Chapter 4

_Lily Flower_

*Lily's Pov, Next Day*

I woke up sometime in the early morning to yelling. I rubbed my eyes and rolled out of my warm bed. I glanced over at my alarm clock. It read 5:27. I sighed but left my room and went into the bathroom.

I didn't bother with a shower; I could take one later. I tip-toed downstairs and peeked into the kitchen to see what was going on. Mom and dad were standing up, facing each other, both of them breathing hard while glaring at each other.

"You have no right to be angry at him! He's just doing what any other boy would do in his situation. If you keep trying to keep him away then he'll go to even more lengths to see her. You're just making it worse!" mom snapped.

"He just can't instantly assume that she'll want anything to do with him, especially after what happened yesterday," dad shot back. I knew they were talking about Max and me suddenly.

"That is her choice, Embry Call! Stop treating her like a child and let her decide what she wants to do," mom exclaimed.

I heard dad mumble something but I couldn't understand what he said though. Suddenly a loud popping noise filled the house. I glanced back into the kitchen to see what had happened.

Dad was holding his red cheek while mom cradled her right hand. She had slapped him! Go mom! Woman power and all that!

"You are such a hypocrite," mom whispered before heading out of the kitchen, towards me. I hurried and ran back up the stairs and dove onto my bed before I got caught eavesdropping on them.

I laid on my bed thinking about what they had said and about the odd things that have been happening since I've been home. I've met back up with Max again, dad's having a mental breakdown, and mom's totally sticking up for me even though I have no idea what is going on.

I pulled out one of my old notebooks that I used back at the academy and turned it to a clean page. I wrote for about five minutes until my list was complete.

What does the word "imprinting" mean?

What caused dad's breakdown?

Who is dad's mysterious phone buddy?

Should I go to therapy after seeing my childhood friend naked?

I had a feeling this list was going to be getting bigger soon. I stuffed the notebook under my mattress then left my room to start my day. I took a quick shower; blow dried my hair, and then put on light make up. I left my hair down since it was behaving well today.

Once in my room I went through my clothes to see what my options were for the day. I decided to wear my brown rain boots with my faded blue jeans that had the holes in the knees and my blue flannel shirt.

I went downstairs and got myself a bowl of cereal. Mom had probably already left for work and dad was who knows where. He might be over at Quil's or at work would be my guesses.

After I finished my breakfast, I woke up Dodge, made him something to eat then made him get dressed.

"Where are we going?" Dodge asked, following me out of the house. I didn't answer him right away until after I locked the house up.

"We are going to walk to Forks and go to the library and after that I am going to buy us ice cream," I said. Dodge followed me down the road, complaining about how the rain made it hard to see out of his glasses.

We made it into Forks about an hour and a half later. My feet were hurting and my jacket was soaked through. Poor Dodge was even worse off than I was. He had tripped and fallen into a puddle on the way here, scrapping a hand in the process. We weren't the happiest pair at the moment.

The librarian didn't care that we were sopping wet, dripping all over the carpet because everyone else was too. Dodge went off to the book CDs that they had while I squeaked my way over to the teen section. After I found three books I called Dodge back over to me. The librarian checked out my books, gave me a plastic bag to put them in and shooed us back out into the rain.

Neither of us was in the mood for ice cream anymore but for something warm. Dodge led the way to a café a few streets over. Once inside the nice, warm building my mood started to look up.

I got us a table, ordered us some hot chocolate, and chatted with Dodge about a new video game that he wanted. It felt good to just be relaxing with family after all the drama that dad and Max had caused.

"Lily, are you really going to leave again and go back to school?" Dodge asked, staring glumly at his cup of chocolate. I sighed and leaned forward on my arm. I knew that he had missed me over the last two years, that is why I came back but I didn't want to upset him by leaving again.

"Dodge, I've got a great opportunity to go to one of the best schools on the east coast. I can't just stay here for the rest of my life and not go to college. It's what's best for me right now," I said, hoping her wouldn't push me for more answers.

"Why can't you go to the Washington University? It would be closer to home and you could still get your degree," he challenged back.

"Because the academy is paying for my first two years of college and I don't have the money to go any other way," I explained. Dodge sighed and drank the rest of his cup before standing up.

"I'm ready to go home," he grunted before making his way towards the door. I threw down a five dollar bill before quickly following after him. I let Dodge led the way back to our house even though he got us lost one time.

A beat up truck was parked in our driveway when we finally arrived at the house. I eyed it warily while Dodge just stomped up to the door, unlocked it and slammed the door in my face. I frowned.

"Hey, Lily!" I turned around. Max was hopping out of the truck and smiling at me. I smiled and waved.

"Hi, what brings you to this part of La Push?" I asked, opening the door and letting him in. I shut the door behind me and slung my wet jacket off.

Max grinned down at me while he played with the collar of his shirt and fidgeting side to side on his feet. He looked anxious and excited at the same time. He must be nervous about dad popping up or something.

"I actually came here to ask you something. I was wondering if you'd let me make up for what happened yesterday? I'd feel better if I spent some money on you for a whole day," Max said, smiling brightly at me.

My heart suddenly sped up and my brain felt all fuzzy. He had a really nice smile……and really nice tight abs too…..Ugh and his legs were all muscular! I shivered and stared down at the carpet instead of looking at Max.

"Lily, you okay?" he asked, stooping down to get a better look at my red face. I cleared my throat as quietly as possible before meeting his eye.

"Oh, yeah, I'm peachy!" I squeaked out. Max kind of half smiled and stood back up to his full height. I swallowed and shakily pushed some of my hair out of my eyes.

"So, would you like to spend all of Friday with me?" he exclaimed, looking hopefully at me. My legs were started to tremble and my mouth felt all dry.

I just nodded and stumbled to the couch before my legs gave out. I felt all flustered and stupid. I've talked to boys before, a few boys, but I've never lost my cool around them! It's just Max, lovable, adorable, best friend Max not the sexy beast I saw yesterday in the kitchen.

I watched Max carefully as he sat in one of the armchairs and turned on the TV. He made himself at home and took over the remote. He glanced over at me frequently but I didn't even have half a mind to look away now. The only thing that was running through my mind was how I could get another glance of his body without embarrassing myself.

"What is Dodge doing?" Max asked suddenly, looking up at the ceiling. I strained my ears and listened as hard as I could. I could faintly hear Dodge slamming video cases around.

"He's mad at me right now," I stated, watching the TV screen now. I was annoyed with Dodge; he should know that I just couldn't give up my scholarship just so I could stay here with no future for me.

"Why?" he exclaimed, looking truly perplexed at the little bit of information that I had given him.

"He's upset that I'm going to be leaving again for school in a few months," I answered as calmly as possible without letting him know how much leaving my home again would bother me.

"Oh," I looked up at Max to see what had made him sound depressed. He was staring at the carpet, bottom lip stuck out, and lines on his forehead as he thought. "College isn't that important," he stated finally.

A strong urge to laugh rose up in my chest but I held it down the best I could. "I'm guessing that you didn't go to college then Max?" I chuckled despite my efforts.

"No, I didn't go. I didn't even finish high school. I've got a pretty cool job though and great benefits," Max said proudly, finally meeting my gaze and grinning at me. My heart stopped for a second before doubling in speed.

"What's your job then?" I asked curiously. He had always evaded my questions about his work so far and I wanted to know what had kept him away from La Push for so long.

"I'm something like a policeman up in Canada," he mumbled before staring pointedly at the TV. I sighed but decided not to push him any farther today.

Around three o'clock mom came home. I was worried that she'd freak out like dad but she just smiled and greeted Max before trudging into the kitchen to start dinner for us.

"Lily, can you please tell Dodge to help me with dinner?" mom asked from the kitchen. I gave Max a small smile before hurrying up the stairs and into my brother's room. He was lying on his bed, staring up that the ceiling.

"Mom wants you to help her with dinner," I exclaimed, leaning against the doorframe. He glared at me but didn't make a move to get up.

"Why can't you do it?" he snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know. Mom just said to help her," I snapped back with a little bit more venom than he had used. I wanted to get back downstairs to Max so I could keep talking with him before dad came home and kicked him out.

Dodge stomped past me and went into the kitchen while I sat back down on the couch. I heard mom and Dodge mumbling in the kitchen.

It was almost five o'clock when dinner was finally done and dad came home just when mom was setting the plates on the table. Dad glanced over at Max and me before going into the kitchen.

Max didn't seem worried about my deadly father and followed after him. I sighed and trailed after both of them and took a seat at the table. Max sat beside me, dad across from me with mom sitting beside me and Dodge sitting between mom and Max.

We ate the roast beef, potatoes, and green beans silently. Max didn't seem bothered with it but mom, Dodge, and I kept glancing over at dad, waiting for him to snap yet again.

"So Max, when are you heading back up to Canada to Jake?" dad asked suddenly. We all waited for Max to answer. He seemed to seriously think it over, glancing at me every once in a while.

"I'm not too sure if I'm going back to work in Canada. I've been thinking about getting switched to a different post, maybe somewhere on the east coast," Max explained.

Dad's face tensed up and his jaw clenched but one glare from mom stopped him from doing God knows what.

After everyone was finished eating Max and I washed the dishes and put them up while mom and dad went into the living room to relax after their day at work. We whispered as we talked to each other, not wanting to bother my parents.

"I've got to go. It's getting late and I didn't let my parents know where I'd be at," Max sighed, glancing up at mom's kitten clock.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you Friday morning then, right?" I said, putting down the dish towel. He nodded and smiled, flashing his white teeth at me.

I walked him out to the front porch, trying to make our goodbyes last longer. He seemed reluctant to go just like I didn't want him to leave. I stayed on the porch as I watched him jog out into the rain to his truck. Max waved goodbye to me once more before getting in and driving away.

**Author's Note: So, so, sorry that it took me so long to get this out. I've been busy with sports and homework the last couple of weeks. Let me know what you think and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Lily Flower_

*Thursday Night*

I stood in front of my closet, trying to figure out what I should wear for my day with Max tomorrow. I didn't want to make it look like I tried too hard but I wanted to look good if I was going to be hanging out with him all day.

I picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black polo shirt with flower designs on the side. I decided to wear my pair of Croc shoes that I got last year. They are the most comfortable shoes that I own.

"Lily, come on or we'll start without you!" mom yelled at me through the door. I made sure I laid my clothes on my bed so they wouldn't be wrinkled. I left my room and went downstairs into the living room.

Dad and Dodge were sitting on the couch with a giant bowl of popcorn in between them. Mom was setting up the movie as I sat down in the floor by dad's big feet. Once mom had the movie going she sat by Dodge's feet. The two of us had our own popcorn bowl so we wouldn't have to fight the men of the family for popcorn.

We were probably half way through the movie when dad starting asking questions that I didn't want to answer.

"So, Dodge told me that Max came over the other day, what did he want?" dad asked, looking down at me. I craned my neck so I could look back at him.

"He apologized for the other day and wanted to make it up to me," I exclaimed. His face tensed and his eyes hardened but he didn't say anything else that was related to Max for the rest of the night.

I feel kind of sorry for my dad. I've been gone for two years and when I finally get to visit so does Max. He probably doesn't like me spending so much time away from the family.

Dad didn't stay to chat after the movie but went up to his and mom's room. Dodge didn't look at me or say anything and just went up to his room too. I watched them leave while my eyes pricked uncomfortably.

"Lily, are you okay?" mom asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I sobbed and turned into her, hiding my face in her neck. She didn't ask any questions but just patted my back and led me into the kitchen so I could sit down.

"It's not fair! Why does dad have to hate my best friend? He's driving me crazy about it! And Dodge is mad me because I'm leaving for college in a few months!" I cried, sitting down at the table and burying my face in my arms.

"Your dad is just acting like a prick right now. Ignore him and if he gives you or Max any crap then send him to me," mom exclaimed, sitting in the chair next to me. I sniffed and giggled a little even though I felt like crap.

"What should I do about Dodge?" I asked. Mom paused for a second before answering.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow while you're with Max," she answered, smiling at me.

"How'd you know I was hanging out with him tomorrow?" I stated, my face scrunching up in confusion. Mom laughed and patted my head.

"Nothing stays quiet in La Push for very long," she chuckled before getting up and going upstairs, probably to yell at dad or something. They've been getting into a lot of fights lately. I hope I haven't caused all of them.

I went up to my room and changed into my pajamas. I spotted my notebook that was sitting on my nightstand and was hit with a sudden idea of how do get my answers. Duh, everyone knows that the internet has all the answers.

I grabbed my notebook and went back downstairs. We had a small room that had all our bills, old newspaper clippings, and our poor ancient computer in there.

After I booted up the computer and got the internet hooked up I went to Google and typed imprinting. I clicked on the first suggested site which happened to be Wikipedia. I read about how birds used to learn who there parents are. Then there was sexual imprinting which means a young animal learns the characteristics of a desirable mate.

Huh? I learned something new today but I still don't understand how this is related to me. Maybe I'll ask Max tomorrow unless I forget.

I yawned, shut off the computer, and tip-toed back up to my room. I snuggled under the covers and put my pillow over my face incase mom and dad start yelling. I don't want to wake up to that again.

*Next Morning*

I took a quick shower and dressed in my wrinkle-free clothes. I didn't want my hair to freak out today so I straightened it then put it half up half down.

I had just made it downstairs when I heard someone knocking on the door. Max couldn't be here already, could he? I opened the door cautiously just incase a psycho was at the door waiting to hurt me.

"Good morning, Lily!" Max yelled and pushed open the door the rest of the way and let himself in. He went straight into the kitchen and got himself a glass of orange juice.

"Um, make yourself at home," I said, watching as he went for glass number two. Max just chuckled and downed his glass.

"Alright, I have the whole day planned out. First, I'm getting us breakfast at the _Lodge _then we are going Port Angles and I'm going to spoil you with whatever you and then we'll have lunch then go see a movie then-"

"Max! Just chill and take a breath. Do you know it's six o'clock in the morning and my mother isn't even awake for work yet? It's kind of early, don't you think?" I exclaimed. Max just blinked at me.

"It's not that early. I've been up since two this morning and I'm fine," he said, grinning at me. I looked at him warily.

"Are you high?" I asked curiously. Max laughed and shook his head no.

"No way, drugs aren't my style. Seth gave me all these energy drinks about thirty minutes ago and they were good so I drank the whole pack. I feel great!" Max explained. I giggled.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital just incase you have a heart attack," I suggested thoughtful. He didn't even reply but just dragged me out of the house to his truck.

His truck wasn't dirty but it wasn't clean either. I tried not to look at his junk to be polite. Max got in on the other side, turned on the truck, and peeled out of the driveway. He talked super fast the whole way to the _Lodge_ about energy drinks and how great they were.

"Here we are, princess! I love the food here. You've got to try the bacon here, it's heavenly," he said, parking right in front of the door. I hopped out of the truck and walked around to the front so I could walk in beside Max.

We got a table near the windows and ordered our drinks and food almost immediately since no one else was here this early in the morning. The waitress got us our food in five minutes; we hadn't even started up a conversation yet.

"You were right, the bacon rocks!" I exclaimed before shoving a piece of toast into my mouth.

Max suddenly got this weird look on his face and slumped into his seat. He actually had stopped inhaling food for a moment.

"Whoa, are you okay?" I asked, patting his arm from across the table. His heated arm warmed my fingers instantly. Max gave me a shrug and laid his head down on the table.

"Ugh, sugar crash!" Max groaned into the table cloth. I stuffed my fist into my mouth to stop myself from laughing at him. It would be rude since he's suffering right now; I'd wait until later for the teasing.

After I finished eating I poked the side of his head to get his attention. Max gave me a groggy stare before simply handing me the keys to his truck. I chuckled and dragged him out of his seat before he fell asleep on me. There was no way that I could carry him around all day on my back.

I made sure Max was buckled safely in the passenger seat before throwing his truck into reverse and whipping out. Max grabbed the door handle like he was about to make a jump for it.

"Oh, calm down you big baby. My driving isn't that bad," I said before grinding the engine on accident then pulling out of the _Lodge _parking lot. I swerved off the road a few times before I got into my driving grove.

"Lily, pull over. I think I can drive now," Max commanded. I glanced over at him. He was a little pale but that was probably my fault. His eyes were wide open now though.

"I don't know if I should. You just had a sugar crash and I think my reflexes are better than yours personally," I teased. I was even feeling naughty enough to wink at him. Max just kind of froze for a second before coming back to life.

"Oh, please. My reflexes would be better than yours if I was drunk stupid," he stated, grinning over at me. I full out laughed this time, accidently swerving a little again. Max clutched at the door handle again.

I smirked evilly and swerved onto the other side of the road and back onto my side again a few times just to see what he would do. Max closed his eyes, peeking out every few seconds.

I giggled and slammed on the brakes. The truck skidded to a stop, leaving marks on the road. Max and I flung forward, our belts saving us. I was laughing my head off while Max was cursing like a sailor.

"Out! Out of the truck right now! I'm not letting my imprint kill herself! I'm driving from here on out!" Max screamed, unbuckling himself then me. I didn't bother with fighting with him for the driving seat. I wasn't a very good driver anyway.

I simply crawled over Max and plopped myself down in my new seat. Max tensed for a second before scooting over to the wheel. He grumbled a little but didn't seem upset with me so I turned on the radio so I could sing.

"Hey, Max, what is an imprint?" I asked after the first song was over. Max jerked and almost sent us off the road.

"What?! I've never heard of a word like that!" he lied not so smoothly. I rolled my eyes but decided to give him a break for a moment.

On the way up to Port Angles we talked about the good old days when we both lived on the reservation together. He'd laugh at how I always tried to help him with his homework even though I was way younger than him. I shot back on how he couldn't match my Barbie's clothes to save his life. We had fun with easy banter until we made it to the shopping area of the town.

Max parked and we got out and started looking in some of the stores. He really did keep his word and let me buy anything I wanted. I only bought two shirts though because I felt guilty for taking his money.

I wasn't very hungry after shopping but Max was starving since he didn't finish all of his breakfast so we went to Wendy's quickly before walking down to the pier. The sky was cloudy but it didn't look like it would start raining for another few hours.

"Do you want to see a movie while we're here?" Max asked, looking down at me for my input of what we're going to do.

"No today. I just want to stay outside for a while. Will you tell me more about your work in Canada? You haven't said much about it" I said, staring hopefully up at him. Max stared back at me for a few more seconds before sighing in defeat.

"Well, you know I'm kind of like a policeman. I work for a man named Jacob. We get along pretty well. Um, I normally stay with a family that are pretty good friends with Jake. They pay for everything that I need or might need. Er, I really can't think of anything else," Max answered.

"They must be really rich to pay for all of the food that you eat," I teased, trying to get him to lighten up. He chuckled and shrugged but didn't say anymore about the family.

"Alright, my turn to ask a question, who is the boyfriend that's waiting for you back at your school?" he asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend. They took up too much of my time back at school while I was trying to study so I just didn't bother with them," I explained. Max looked thoughtfully up at the clouds.

"What about you? Do you have a girl waiting for you back in Canada?" I asked. A lead feeling suddenly filled my stomach. I didn't want to know the answer to that question anymore. I couldn't get my hopes up for anything.

"I didn't have time for a girlfriend because of work but now I'm free for a long time to have a girlfriend," Max said carefully, looking at me like I should be getting a vibe from this.

My hopes soared high before crashing back to Earth. I didn't need a boyfriend. I was going to college in two months and wouldn't be back for months, maybe even years.

I just nodded and looked around us for a different topic. I stopped a few booths down the pier from us. It looked like game booths.

"Hey, Max, do you want to win me a teddy bear?" I asked, grinning at him. He grinned back and we ran towards the booths. Ten minutes later Max had two giant teddy bears under each of his arms, one for me and one for him. The man that worked at the booth was trying to fix his bell that Max had broken on his second hit.

"Come on big guy. There are many more things for you to break!" I exclaimed happily, pushing him towards the next booth. Max laughed and step down the bears and gave the worker money so he could play.

I watched as his muscles flexed before breaking the game, winning me a human sized bunny. I cheered him on from booth to booth.

**Author's Note: I want a man that could win me stuffed animals….anyway, hoped you liked and remember to review. Things are seriously starting to heat up next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Lily Flower_

*Same Day*

Max's truck was overflowing with stuffed animals and there was hardly any room for us to sit down. I was thanking him over and over for getting me so many animals while he only kept one for himself.

"We need to run by Burger King because I'm in need of chicken fries," I exclaimed, grinning over at my friend. Max made a sharp U-turn, making a stuffed wolf fly into my face.

While I was munching on my chicken Max told me all about how his high school years went until he dropped out. He had this happy smile on his face as he told me about filling a condom with ketchup and bombing the baseball team with it. I laughed so hard that I had tears running down my face.

After I finished eating we got back out of the truck and started to randomly walk around the area. It felt good to just relax and be away from my stressed out family. Max was very carefree about everything and rarely got upset about anything.

"Max, Max, wait up!" someone yelled from behind us. We turned around and watched as a tall man from the reservation ran towards us. I inched myself behind Max just incase he turned out to be a psycho.

I glanced up at Max and was shocked to find that his relaxed expression was gone and a hard, tense look had replaced it. I frowned, worried that he really was having a heart attack from the energy drinks that he had hours earlier.

"Seth, what are you doing here? I told you I wouldn't be back until later," Max snapped angrily, glaring at the man. I jumped from the harsh tone of his voice.

"I know and I'm sorry but Jake needs you right now. He's back at the Cullen's old house right now waiting for you," Seth said, glancing down at me before looking back at his friend.

I glared at Seth. He was trying to take away my Max time. I stepped up beside Max and placed a hand on his bicep to get his attention. He looked down at me, his gaze softening.

"Is something wrong? Do we need to leave?" I asked. Yes, I was trying to guilt trip him but I didn't want him to leave for the day though.

Seth gave an exasperated sigh and ran a hand over his face. I frowned at him before looking back up at Max for my answer.

Max had this pained expression on his face and kept looking between Seth and me. I could tell my guilt trip was working. I only needed to add another layer.

"We can watch a movie another day if you want?" I whispered, staring into his warm light brown eyes, trying to tell him that I didn't want to leave yet.

"Max! Jacob strongly stated that you show up as soon as you can or you'll be working the double shift," Seth said, trying to convince Max to come along.

"I'm sorry, Lily. We'll have to come back another time for a movie. Come on, we need to get you home or Embry will have a melt down," Max exclaimed. My face dropped and I pulled my hand off of him.

Max looked pleadingly at Seth for a few seconds before grabbing my hand and tugging me back in the direction of the truck. We didn't talk on the way back to La Push. I was pissed off and Max was glaring out of the window shield, muttering random things every couple of minutes.

"If things go alright with Jacob today would you like to have dinner with me and my family tomorrow?" he asked suddenly. He wasn't looking at me still but his glare wasn't as hard anymore.

"I guess. I haven't got any plans so I suppose it is okay," I murmured, staring out my window at the trees flashing by. I heard Max sigh, making me look at him curiously.

"Look, I'm really sorry but I don't need Jake bitching at me right now. I need him to do a huge favor for me in a few months so I need to stay on his good side. I know you-"

"Just shut up and take me home! I've got an entrance paper I need to write by Sunday and I'm helping with dinner tonight," I snapped moodily, cutting his little speech short. Max didn't try to apologize any more or make conversation either.

Once he pulled up to my house I grabbed as many stuffed animals as I could carry and stormed into my house. Max followed quietly behind with the rest and dropped them on the couch before leaving.

Dad watched all of this with curiousness but didn't say anything when I threw my bunny at the door before stalking up to my room.

*Max's Pov*

I drove up the winding driveway of the Cullen's old house. The vampires let Jake use it when he was visiting family.

I parked in front of the door and tromped inside, ready to take whatever Jacob wanted to talk about.

Jake was sitting on the white couch, watching a football game on the TV. He gave me a lazy grin when I entered the living room.

"Seth told me that you were upset with me but I didn't think you'd resort to the vow of silence to get back at me," he teased. I glared at him but took a seat opposite of him.

"Lily is upset with me because of you," I mumbled, staring at the TV but not really seeing it. Lily's angry face kept replaying in my head and I was feeling worse by the minute for canceling on her.

"Sorry, but this is kind of important. Seth tells me that you're planning on following Lily to college at the end of the summer. I can't let you. Nessie and I are getting married in September and Edward thinks Aro might want to get involved. I need you to stay and fight if it comes to it," my Alpha explained to me.

"I'm also sorry but I can't leave Lily. I need her more than air. If you will not allow me to follow Lily to the east coast than I'm retiring from the pack today," I replied in an emotionless voice.

Jake sighed and tugged at his shaggy hair. He seemed to be thinking hard so I left him to his thoughts while I tried to think of a way to redeem myself to Lily by tomorrow.

"I need to talk with Alice about this but I think I can find a compromise for this. Don't quit the pack or whatever until I've talked with our vamps," Jake exclaimed, finally looking back at me. I nodded stiffly and got up so I could talk to mom about dinner tomorrow.

I didn't bother with the speed limit since Lily wasn't in the truck with me anymore. I didn't care if I wrecked into a tree or not now. My mother was relaxing in her recliner, reading a book and sipping lemonade when I tromped into the house.

"How did it go?" she asked, looking up at me, smiling at me hopefully. I shrugged but did show her the teddy bear I had gotten. She gushed over it for a few moments before asking the more serious questions.

"So, what did you do to screw up?" mom said knowingly, crossing her legs. I huffed and told her every little single detail I could remember about my day and ending it with my meeting with Jacob.

"So she's ticked off at me because I had to cut our day short," I finished up finally. Mom looked thoughtfully at me before shedding her wisdom on me.

"Well, go get her. Throw peddles at her window and confess your love for her or your obsession, whichever you want. Girls love romance. Trust me," Mrs. Emily Uley explained to me carefully. Huh, now I know that I didn't get my mother's intelligence.

"That will work? You're sure?" I asked, jumping to my feet. I was ready to bolt over to her house as soon as I got my answer.

Mom nodded but she seemed almost unsure of herself. I didn't bother with sticking around but put my bear in my room before climbing out of my window and out into the forest.

I didn't even bother with changing into a wolf but sprinted across La Push in five minutes. The Call house was lit up in the gathering darkness. I could hear a TV with the volume up high but I could tell no one was watching it. Dodge was in his room playing his video like always but Lila and Embry were sitting in the kitchen, whispering to each other. I could faintly hear someone screaming in a pillow upstairs next to Dodge's room. Lily was still angry with me.

I waited outside in the forest waiting for Embry to go to sleep so he wouldn't hear me throwing the pebbles at his daughter's window. I got lucky since Embry went to sleep at ten o'clock sharp instead of staying up late to watch the game.

At ten thirty I started throwing the pebbles, hoping it would get her attention. I only had to wait a few seconds before I saw Lily peek through her curtains. I waved and forced myself to smile up at her. She dropped the curtain and just when I thought she wasn't going to talk to me, her window opened and she poked her head out.

"What are you doing?" Lily hissed, glaring down at me. I couldn't help but really smile when I heard her voice. Even when she was angry with me her voice was still clear and beautiful with just a sharp edge to it.

"I thought we could spend the day together like we planned. I only missed two hour or three hours but I thought we could still hang out until you're tired," I suggested back up to her.

Her black hair fell over her shoulder and shined in the moonlight. I gulped and let my sharp eyes travel over her pink lips before concentrating back up to her bright blue eyes. Her eyes were looking right at me as she thought over my offer.

"I guess I'll give you one more chance to make it up to me," Lily giggled, giving me a small smile. I grinned and jogged over to the tree that was planted near her window. She watched me cautiously as I slowly climbed the tree, watching Lily watching me.

"Make some room," I grunted. Lily moved out of my way so I could awkwardly go through her window. I looked around her room curiously. It was very clean, very empty. You could tell she hadn't had time to decorate her old room in the week or two that she's been here.

"Nice room, very neat," I stated, smiling at her. Lily rolled her eyes but plopped down on her bed next to all the stuffed animals that I had gotten her early. She snuggled down in between a bear and bunny. She looked so adorable and relaxed.

I sat at the foot of her bed and patted her smooth leg, letting her know that she doesn't have to talk but could sleep if she wants to. Lily smiled tiredly at me.

"I hope Embry doesn't find me in here," I staged whispered even though I knew he'd be out for the rest of the night. Lily giggled and rolled her eyes at me.

We didn't really hold a conversation but we'd ask each other questions every once in a while. Lily clutched one of her bears while listening to me explain the rules of baseball. I could literally watch her eyes drop.

"Wait, don't go to sleep yet," I murmured, shaking her foot to get her attention. Her eyes snapped opened and looked at me. I had decided some time during explaining the rules of catcher that I was going to make a move.

I let my fingers trail from her foot up to her knee. I swallowed nervously and waited for Lily to react. She eyes were wide open and shining in the dark. I could feel her body start to tremble under my fingers.

I frowned, thinking maybe she just wanted to stay friends. I sighed and removed my fingers from her body. Lily jerked suddenly, sitting up, and grabbing my left hand. My heart sped up at the touch of her skin.

"It's okay. I don't mind," Lily breathed, her sweet breath hitting me in the face. My mind swam around, trying to figure out what to do next. I knew what my body wanted to do but I had to be care with Lily Call. She was my soul mate.

I hesitantly let my fingers brush back up to her knee. Lily seemed to relax back into her pillow but didn't close her eyes again. I felt her eyes on me while I ogled her silky skin. I was starting to wonder what the rest of her felt like.

I never let my fingers go up any farther than her knee even though I body was screaming at me to go for it. I could tell Lily was enjoying my touch because she'd shiver every once in a while and I know she wasn't cold while I was sitting this close to her.

Lily's little hands suddenly reached out and grabbed my face, making me look up at her. She was sitting up now, gazing at me with heavy eyes. I swallowed, waiting for her to make whatever move she wanted.

She pulled my face towards hers. I glanced down at her lips before looking back at her blue eyes. Lily didn't pause and pulled me all the way down to her lips.

Electricity zapped through me, making my lips tingle and burn. I felt like I was floating on cloud nine with my lips moving slowly against hers. I didn't want this to end, this was perfection.

Lily's hands left my face and fluttered onto my shoulders. I followed Lily down as she leaned back down on her bed. I made sure not to put a lot my weight on her. I didn't want to squish her during our first kiss/make out.

I pulled back to give us both a chance to breathe and started placing light kisses along her jaw. I could faintly hear her heart beat pound harder than it already was. One of her hands went to my short hair and let her fingers dance across the back of my head.

I was hyperaware of our bodies touching yet my mind felt all foggy like I was drugged by Lily's touch. I knew I couldn't take much more of this before snapping. It has been over a month since the last time I had been relieved and I knew I'd have to wait for Lily until she was ready.

"I think this enough for now," I panted, pulling away from her face and pushing myself up so I was hovering over her now. Lily's lips were a little pouted from our kissing and her night shirt was pushed up, making an inch of her stomach show. I gazed hungrily at her for a moment before pushing myself back into a sitting position.

She followed me up and sat beside me, letting our shoulders touch. Lily was smiling at me and I couldn't help but grin back at her.

"So, what time should I come over for dinner tomorrow?" she asked excitedly.

**Author's Note: Yeah! Finally Max is getting a little action and Lily is getting her sexual tension sky high! ^_^ Review, review, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Lily Flower_

*Lily's Pov, Next Morning*

I heard something moving near my head. My hand reached groggily up and felt around until my fingers came in contact with someone's nose. I snapped my eyes open and looking over to see who was lying with me.

Max's sleepy eyes stared back at me for a moment before his face split into a tired grin. My heart sputtered and I had to do a double take. He was so adorable in the morning! I felt like squealing and devouring him.

"Good morning," he murmured, running a hand through my bed crazy hair. I sighed happily and snuggled up against him, wrapping my arms around him. We lay in the bed, watching the sunlight come in through my open window. The wind coming through the window was probably the only reason that I hadn't had a heat stroke yet.

"I should probably be heading home soon. My mom needs to know what time you're coming over," Max said, looking down at me. I hung onto him tighter before releasing him from my grip.

We sat up and looked around my room. All my stuffed animals were thrown in the floor and the bed sheets were tangled up at the foot of the bed. I'm not sure which one of us did this.

Max chuckled and gave me an apologia smile before stumbling off of my bed. "Sorry, I've been known to be a crazy sleeper," he explained to me as he started stacking my animals in the corner. I watched carefully, enjoying his body while I could still look at it.

"Mom is going to be so thrilled about us," Max exclaimed once he was done "cleaning" my room.

"What about us?" I asked curiously. I wasn't really sure what he was talking about anymore. Didn't he know we were still just friends? Last night's kiss didn't mean we were together or something.

"That we are sort of together. She'll be really happy for us. I'm sure she'll break it to Embry for you," Max explained to me. He was already heading towards my window.

"Wait! Just because we kissed doesn't mean we're together, Max. I'm still leaving after the summer is over for college and you're going back to Canada," I said quickly. I had hoped that he wouldn't be upset with me.

Max was frozen in place, half turned towards me. His eyes were narrowed and I could tell that his mind was working quickly, maybe looking for a sign that he thought he had missed.

I felt like crap, really I did. Max was great and I could actually see myself having a summer romance with him and possible falling in love but I couldn't let that happen. I wasn't going to hurt both of us if I could avoid it.

"Oh," Max muttered finally. He looked at me with pleading eyes. I wanted to scream yes at him, that I'd freaking marry him if it made him happy or to a less extreme date him but my future job was on the line here.

"I'm sorry. I really do like you and everything but we have to think sensibly about all this. We're both leaving soon anyway," I exclaimed guiltily. I could feel my tear ducts kicking in but I didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Sensibility is for school and work, not matters of the heart, Lily," Max stated thoughtfully, giving me a meaningful look. I glanced away from him, suddenly embarrassed and shy.

"We can talk more about this later. I don't want dad to find you here," I murmured, staring guiltily at my giant teddy bear in the corner. I heard Max sigh and his quiet footsteps coming back towards me.

"I'll see you at seven o'clock," he said before leaning down and giving me a light peck on the lips. My heart picked up and a blush went across my cheeks. By the time I recollected myself Max had already escaped through the window.

I sighed angrily at myself and stomped around my room for a few minutes until I calmed down enough to properly dress myself for the day. I decided on a black skirt that fell to my knees and a dark green baby doll shirt. I didn't bother with shoes right now.

I made myself breakfast then sat my butt down in front of the TV to mourn my loss silently. I was a little upset with myself at the moment and I didn't want to be bothered until I had to leave for dinner tonight.

*Max's Pov*

Friends? Just Friends? How could she even say that? We were perfect for each other and she's blowing it off just for college. She can go to college anywhere, right?!

Mom smiled brightly at me when I stormed into the house but she quickly caught on that it didn't go as planned. She immediately started making eggs, pancakes, and bacon for me. I sighed gloomily and sat down at the kitchen table.

"How bad was it?" my mom whispered hesitantly.

"It was great, perfect really until this morning. She says we have to stay friends because she's going to college soon," I grumbled, staring off into the distance but I was really replaying the scene in my head.

Mom frowned and shook her head. "How silly of her to think that she'll just be able to leave you," she exclaimed, flipping a pancake then some bacon. "Lily is going to cause herself much grief if she doesn't get wise," she continued.

I didn't reply but let myself get lost in my memories of last night while we kissed. Her lips had been so soft and her reactions to me! Ugh, my body just screamed for me to run back to Lily's house and start another make out session.

"I love her," I muttered faintly, my mind just hours behind the real world. Mom didn't hear me though and kept making breakfast for me. I sighed and pulled myself out of my own mind and decided to try to help her cook.

*Six thirty p.m.*

I was pacing in my room, chewing on my lip as I worried about Lily coming over for dinner. The plan for tonight was that dad would bring up the legends and all of us would try to explain everything to her before dessert. I really hoped everything would go smoothly and easily. That was the game plan anyway. I doubted that would really happen but a wolf could wish.

All the other guys had told me how their imprints took it and my chances of Lily taking it coolly are slim. I remember Jared said once that Kim fainted while Paul's imprint, Rachel, tried to stab him. I had made sure mom had hid the knives already before dinner even started.

I kept running my hands over my collar shirt, making sure it was smooth and wrinkle-free. I wanted everything to be perfect tonight. I could not blow this right now!

"Max, come help us with dinner," I heard dad say loudly from the kitchen. I made sure I had everything that I needed (shirt, shoes, etc.) before heading out of my childhood room. Mom was seasoning the meat with dad was making the salad. I started helping with the rice.

All three of us kept glancing at the clock every few seconds, waiting for the clock to hit seven. I didn't even feel hungry even though the food was practically shoved under my nose. My gut kept churning and lurching every time I thought about Lily finding out about me. I am sure that my face was faintly green by the time I heard Lily's little hands knocking on the door.

Mom went to open the door and greet Lily while dad kept me from escaping out the back door. I wanted to vomit and I didn't want her to hear my lunch come up.

"Hi Emily, I hope I'm not too early," I heard Lily exclaim when my mom opened the door. My nerves calmed down slightly at the sound of her voice and I poked my head out to get a glimpse of her.

Lily was dressed like an angel. Her hair was flowing around her and her eyes were shining brightly as she gave my mother a toothy grin. Her clothes were revealing enough to let my eyes wander to her legs but the outfit still left me guessing about the rest of her. A Lust Angel as come to visit me.

"Hey Max, glad to see that you made it home okay from my house," Lily said once she spotted me peeking at me. I smiled at her and noticed how awkward she seemed now with me in the room with her.

Dad cleared his throat from behind me and made the suggestion that we go ahead and start dinner. I pulled out Lily's chair for her and made sure she was comfortable before I let myself sit down right beside her. Mom sat down on the other side of her just incase she needed woman's support later during the meal.

We served ourselves; dad and I got large portions while our ladies got a little bit of everything. I made to let mom make all the small talking before dad came in with the legends and wolfy details. Of course, we were leaving the imprinting legend for later; we didn't want to overwhelm her.

"So Lily, what is your major going to be?" mom asked curiously. I glanced over at my imprint, waiting for the answer myself.

"I'm hoping to be a neurosurgeon. Since my high school paying part of the money for me it is best if I take advantage of the opportunity since I have little money," Lily explained. She looked at me while she said all this though. She was trying to make me understand.

I stared pointedly back down at my plate and stabbed my food moodily. Dad shifted uncomfortable in his seat now, waiting for my permission to begin. I gave him a small nod before taking a long drink.

*Lily's Pov*

I looked gloomily down at my food. I didn't feel like eating anymore. Max was still upset with me for picking my education over him.

"Lily, do you remember the legends of our people? I know it has been a while since you've heard them," Sam said, watching me carefully. I noticed that his wife was has well while Max just sat tensely beside me.

I remember my father telling me of the spirit warriors and how they became wolves somehow. "Some of them," I muttered, looking back down at my food. I wasn't too interested in this conversation topic.

"Good, that makes explaining easier. What if I said that all the legends were real?" Sam said cautiously, eyeing me, probably to make sure I was paying attention.

"I'd say 'prove it' I suppose," I stated before eating more of my rice. Max kind of sputtered and choked on air before coughing and wheezing. I patted his back and rubbed his arm, trying to calm him down enough so he'd even have a chance to breath.

"Show you?! You want us to show you?" Max finally got out, his eyes watering now.

"Huh, are you saying that they are true?" I exclaimed, surprised that _this _was where the conversation had taken us. They whole family shifted uncomfortably from my question. I gasped. "They are true!"

While I was thinking back on all the legends that my dad used to tell me the Uley family was having their own little conversation in hushed tones. We weren't paying attention to each other though.

"Lily, would you like to come outside with us? We can show you if you want," Emily said hesitantly, grabbing my attention even if I was in fantasy land right now. I nodded eagerly and stood up from my seat and was already heading towards the back door.

Once we got outside, Max walked into the woods while Emily and Sam stood on both sides of me. I could faintly hear Sam talking about wolves now but I was too busy looking for Max to return that I wasn't really paying attention to anything now. Emily grabbed my arm as if to hold to where I was while Sam took one step in front of me as if a shield.

My eyes caught movement along the line of trees but I couldn't focus on the shape that was moving around. I reached out and clutched at Emily in excitement. Whatever was moving over there was started to take a form a shape. It was big from what I could tell.

My excitement quickly turned into disbelief. A fuzzy horse stepped out of the woods. My eyes adjusted though and I quickly realized that some kind of giant dog/wolf thing was standing there looking at the three of us.

I gasped and clutched Emily's arm with one of my hands and the back of Sam's shirt with my other hand. "What is that?" I choked out, never taking my eyes off of the animal. Sam glanced back at me but didn't reply.

"Max, come over here, please," Sam said. I was frozen as I watched the animal crawl over to us on his belly; the sign of submission. "Come on Lily," he said, forcing me away from Emily. He out behind me and jockeyed me forward inch by inch until I was only a foot away from the animal.

Now that I was closer I could it was defiantly a wolf but it must be some kind of mutant because I know for a fact that wolves do not grow this big naturally. I swallowed nervously while I let Sam hold me up because my legs weren't working right now.

"Sam, will it hurt us?" I whispered shakily.

"Of course not. Wolves are pretty normal around here. Even though these wolves are huge they're just a bunch of softies. Why don't you go ahead and pet him?" he suggested happily, nudging my hand forward. I shook my head but Sam lifted my hand anyway and buried my hand in its fur. It was soft and a very warm.

I glanced down at the wolf, making sure it wasn't about to freak out on me and took a shaky step up to it. The wolf bowed its head and waited for me to make my move. I glanced back at Sam for reassurance before kneeling beside the wolf. I ran my hands through its fur slowly being extra careful. It started to rumble; a wolfy purr. I giggled breathlessly while I continued to pamper the wolf.

"So you're okay with this?" I heard Emily ask from behind me. I nodded but my back was to her so I wasn't sure if she saw. The wolf started to wag its tail and started to nudge me.

"This is awesome! I didn't know that we had mutant wolves in La Push. So this is what you wanted to show me about the legends?" I said, looking up at Sam. He glanced at the wolf before looking back at me.

"This is only half of it. The second part is even crazier," Emily exclaimed. Sam backed me away from the wolf and back towards his house. Where was Max at? He was missing all the fun!

"Watch carefully Lily," Emily murmured to me. I nodded eagerly and watched the wolf closely. It started to shake and shiver and its shape seemed to disappear and started to shrink in size and lose its fur. I gasped. It was like mutant wolf molting going on right before my eyes.

Suddenly Max was standing just a few yards away from us, butt naked yet again, and staring right at me without a bit of shame and was waiting for me to do something.

**Author's Note: Yeah! Very important chapter this one was and so will the next one. Review review review! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Lily Flower_

I made sure the bathroom door was locked before I let myself break down. Tearless sobs came from me as I hung onto the sink for support. How could this be possible? Crap like this does not happen in the real world.

I could hear the Uley family moving around in the kitchen just a few yards away from where I was. I knew they were talking about what happened which is why I wasn't out there with them.

My body trembled as I went over what had happened over again and again; the giant wolf shrinking into Max, Emily trying to keep me calm enough so Sam could explain, and me running back into their house and locking myself in the bathroom.

"Lily, please come out. I know this is all surprising and a little scary but it really isn't that bad. If you could out we could explain it to you," Emily said through the door, jiggling the doorknob.

"Go away!" I cried, backing away from the door and sitting on the edge of the tub. I heard her retreat back into the kitchen. It was only a few moments later when Sam was trying to coax me out. I screamed at him too.

I put my head between my knees and made myself breathe deeply and every few seconds. My head was pounding and my stomach was having a hard time keeping my dinner down. I just wanted this day to end so I could go to sleep and pretend this was all a dream.

"Lily Jana Call, you open this door right now or I'll take it down!" I looked up in surprise. Mom?

I got up and quickly unlocked the door and peeked out. Mom was standing there still in her kitchen apron and house slippers. I sobbed and flung myself into her arms. She rubbed my back and said soothing words in my ear.

I'm not sure how she got me out to the car but I was suddenly staring out the window, rubbing my eyes, and waiting for us to get home. Once we did get home I went straight to my room, locked the door, locked the window, and buried myself under my covers.

*Next Morning*

I finally poked my head out from under my covers and looked around tiredly. Everything was the same as how I left it last night. I sighed and got out of bed. I didn't bother with brushing my hair or changing my clothes.

Mom was in the kitchen with breakfast ready for me. We didn't talk as we ate but I could feel her watching me carefully. I stared down at my plate and made sure not to look at her right now.

"Emily called me earlier this morning asking about how you are taking everything. I couldn't give her an answer just yet. Do you want me to explain things to you or do you want Max to do it?" mom said, sipping from her coffee.

"Why aren't you shocked about any of this?" I asked, looking at her expectantly. She sighed and got this far away look on her face.

"Embry told me about it all right before me got married. I was so angry at him to keeping this a secret from me but once he explained it didn't matter to me anymore," mom exclaimed dreamily.

"Dad can turn into a wolf too!?" I squeaked, the blood running out of my face. I gripped the sides of my chair in alarm.

"He used to but not anymore. He gave it up for me, for us," mom answered.

"Tell me everything," I demanded.

Mom told me the legends to start off with then told me about her and dad. I listened in awe as she described some of the things that had been going on; how she thought dad was cheating on her when he disappeared to patrol around La Push and how he showed her his wolf form near the beach. She seemed to explain everything she knew about the wolves and legends but I had a feeling she was leaving something out.

"Lila, can you help me find-Oh, Lily, I didn't know you were up," dad said, pausing in the kitchen doorway. I looked at him carefully, looking for the signs of being a wolf that mother had told me about. He was very tall, had muscles, and just had this vibe around him that I have never noticed before. Yes, defiantly a former wolf of La Push.

"Yeah, mom and I have been talking for a while. Did you know that you're kind of an idiot for not telling mom about all this until you two were engaged?" I teased half-heartedly.

Dad smiled hesitantly and sat down with us. I started asking him questions too like how it felt to change or what is it like to hear everyone's thoughts and what do vampires smell like. He answered them all the best that he could and he even told some embarrassing stories about the pack and him.

I could feel myself starting to get used to the idea of giant wolves running around La Push all the time. I was still scared out of my mind but I was slowing excepting it all, kind of.

"Should I call Emily and tell her you are doing okay?" mom suggested hopefully. I nodded thoughtfully. Of course Emily would be worried about me. I had had a break down at her house after I watched her son turn into a puff ball.

"I hope I didn't hurt Max's feelings," I muttered, staring out the kitchen window. Dad tensed like he always did when I Max was mentioned. I ignored him though.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to know that you aren't scared of him anymore," dad stated moodily, leaning back in his chair. I just looked at him, wondering what his problem was since he wasn't bothered by Max being a wolf.

I looked up from the kitchen table when I heard Dodge coming down the stairs for breakfast. I almost broke down in tears when I saw him. Nothing about him had changed in the few hours that I had been away from him. He was still lanky and an adorable twelve year old. What was worse that one day he could end up being a wolf too.

"Oh Dodge!" I sobbed, getting up from my seat and hugging my little brother tightly around the neck. He tried to push me off him and begged dad to help him until mom came to his rescue and got me off of him by tempting me with ice cream.

I sat on the couch with my tub of ice cream watching reruns of Friends while mom calmed Dodge down and made him breakfast. I kept a box of tissues next to me incase I had a break down. I didn't trust myself right now.

My family kept a wide berth from me but mom did ask me how I was doing every few minutes. I'd just nod and put another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

Mom stayed home from work with me while dad went to work and Dodge went down to the beach to collect some rocks. Emily called and asked how I was doing and mom and Emily talked only for a few minutes before hanging out.

"Honey, Max is going to stop by to check on you. He's really worried about you," mom said once she got off the phone. I felt panic bubble up from inside me but it was quickly put out. It was still Max, my best friend and my new kissing buddy.

"Okay," I muttered before going back to watching my show. Mom sat beside me on the couch and I even let her eat some of my ice cream while we waited for Max to show up. I was a little nervous about seeing Max so soon after what had happened yesterday but I also just wanted him to hurry and get his butt over here to see me.

It wasn't long when we both heard a vehicle pull into our driveway. Mom suddenly had something to do upstairs in her room and left me alone to face Max. It was only a few seconds later when he was knocking on the door. I stumbled up and opened the door for him carefully.

Max was wearing old jeans that were tearing at the bottom and an oil stained wife beater. He had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept all night and his short hair had not been combed probably since yesterday. His normally warm brown eyes had lost their spark and were dull looking. He didn't look too good.

"Hi," I murmured, looking up at him in concern. Even though he was a mythical creature it seemed that he could still hurt himself by not sleeping or eating. How human of him in a weird way.

"Hey, can I come in for a moment?" Max said, shifting uncomfortably on the doorstep. I nodded and stepped back to let him in. When he walked past me I got a good whiff of his scent; pine wood and an ocean breeze. My eyes fluttered and I leaned back against the wall so I wouldn't fall down in the floor.

"I really hope I didn't scare you too much yesterday. It was the only way that I could think of that wouldn't result in you fainting on me. I really hope you don't hate me because I really like you and care about you and I think I lo-"Max rambled on for one breath.

"Whoa, Max, chill out for a second, please. I could never hate you first off and you're like my best friend so I can't even imagine La Push without you," I exclaimed, smiling at him.

He grinned and closed in on the few feet that separated us. His long, warm arms wrapped around me and lifted me right off of the ground. I squealed and wrapped me arms around his neck for support.

"Are you sure you don't mind that I can turn into a fur ball?" Max asked, holding me up easily. I giggled at his insecurities.

"I'll get used to the idea, don't worry," I chuckled. Max's eyes finally got their shine back and he closed the space that was between our lips. My stomach felt like there was a boxing match going on and it felt like fire was spread through my veins. I was suddenly very warm and it wasn't Max's fault this time.

Our lips moved together like we had been doing this our whole life. His lips were soft and warm and oh so tempting. I shudder in delight when he took my bottom lip in between his teeth and gently tugged on it.

"Excuse me!" someone yelled. We both jumped, Max almost dropping me, and I hid my face in his neck.

"Hey Dodge," Max said easily, not even embarrassed that my little brother had caught us kissing in the living room. I poked my head out of my hiding place and looked shyly at my brother. He was grinning at Max and looked like he was trying not to laugh at us.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt but it is necessary for me to enter the living room to get to the stairs. You can continue once I'm back in my room," Dodge exclaimed. He loped past us and clambered up the stairs with all his flailing limbs.

As soon as Dodge was out of sight Max leaned back in towards me, ready to start up again but I made sure he didn't get anywhere near my lips.

"I have questions," I muttered, staring into his soft eyes. He just nodded and set me back on the ground gently before sitting down on the couch and started eating my ice cream. I glared at him until he put down my food.

"What is it that you want to know? Mom told me that Lila and Embry pretty much told you everything, is there something else?" Max asked. It suddenly felt like he was trying to lead me to ask a certain question.

"Er, what 'causes you to, you know, puff into a wolf? I don't really understand that part," I said. I made myself comfortable in the floor, looking up at him, ready for more answers.

"Well, the first time that I changed into a wolf I had just got back from a wild party and was trying to sneak in through the backdoor but dad caught me. He was really angry at me and started yelling at me. That is what triggers it normally: anger," Max explained, waving his hands around wildly.

My mouth fell open and all my air whooshed out. "If you get anger you turn into a giant wolf and end up hurting the person!" I squeaked, crawling backwards away from him.

"No, no, no! It is only like that in the beginning! When you just begin turning and. It is harder for you to control your anger. I am perfectly in control now since I've been a wolf since I was seventeen. Something really big as to happen to get me ticked off for to lose control," he said hurriedly.

"Like what?" I whispered.

"Like vampire coming to town or something bad happening to you," he stated easily, blowing it off like it was nothing.

"Me? Why me? I am nothing special," I exclaimed, scooting back closer to him so he wouldn't have to shout across the room at me to explain all this.

"You are the most amazing person I've met in my life. I can't even think of going back to my boring life without you in it now," Max declared proudly, puffing out his chest and looking me right in the eye.

I blushed and stared down at the floor, too embarrassed to look at him right now without giggling like a little school girl.

"Why though? It is a wolf thing isn't it? You have to have an owner or something since you're a dog. Oh, maybe you're just extremely lonely and don't have any friends or-"

"Lily, stop guessing! It is a wolf thing but I don't know if I should tell you about it right now. It can be very overwhelming. Besides, it's not like you have to know everything about us right now. We have forever," Max said, smiling goofily at me. I blushed again but I didn't let his flattering change my mind.

"Not forever but at least until the end of the summer," I muttered just loud enough that he could hear me. His smile fell and he just looked me over like he was trying to figure out if he could win against me in a fight.

"We'll see," Max murmured a hint of a smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes but didn't comment back.

"Tell me more about vampires now. Dad wouldn't give me a lot of details about them," I stated. I wanted to know all I could about this new world that I was learning about.

Max sneered and pretended to gag himself while I waited for him to mature a little bit so he could answer my question about vampires. "They smell so bad. It takes a while to get used to it. They're really cold and solid, like a statue. Most of them drink human blood but some drink animal blood instead. The Cullens were one of the firsts to come up with the diet," he said.

"The Cullens? The people that you work for in Canada are vampires? That is so creepy," I exclaimed in awe. Max just shrugged.

"Yeah, but I really stay up in Canada for Jake. He's the one that likes the vamps. They are okay though, in a really weird way. Emmett is one of my best friends, then probably Carlisle," Max explained.

"Tell me about them," and he went on to tell about how Emmett is one of the strongest vampires ever and how silly and goofy he is yet how deadly he could become. Carlisle's story didn't scare me as much as Emmett's.

"So what kind of doctor is Carlisle?" I asked curiously, leaning forward. Max looked confused.

"Is there different types of doctors?" he asked cautiously. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, there are different doctors. Well, it looks like I'm just going to have to meet this Carlisle person. Just think of all the knowledge and all that he's seen. Maybe he could help me out before I head to college and start my medical training," I explained excitedly.

I stood up and started to pace around the living room, muttering about all the things I'd have to pack if I was going to make a trip to Canada in just a few days.

"Wait, you want to meet a vampire after I just told how they could kill you with their pinkie finger? Are you insane?" Max exclaimed, standing up also. I just looked at him.

"I don't care if he's a vampire or a mermaid, he's going to help me become a doctor," I said confidently," and you're coming with me."

Max just gaped at me before sputtering back to life. "Your father would never let you visit a bunch of vampires with him there," he stated, trying to put up a fight against me.

I just giggled. "I'm daddy's little girl; he wouldn't say no to me," I laughed before going upstairs to get my suitcase.

**Author's Note: Okay, next chapter the Cullens and all that good drama! **


	9. Chapter 9

_Lily Flower_

*Max's Pov, Next afternoon*

I was standing off to the side while Lily said her goodbyes to her family. Her mother was wishing her a fun time in Canada while Embry was muttering advice to her about vampires while Dodge stood awkwardly off to the side like I was.

Embry finally looked up at me and strolled over to me. I stood my ground and waited for him. "Listen up, Max. I know you and Lily sort of have a thing now but I don't want you touching her while you two are on this trip. I'll be calling Jacob and Edward to make sure everything is okay," Embry threatened quietly, glancing back at his family.

I nodded and I also let my eyes go back onto his family but to one person especially. Lily was saying some kind of joke to her mother before giving her a tight hug. I could tell Lila didn't want her daughter to leave so soon after she just got back home but Lily wanted to go so there was nothing she could do.

"Lily, we need to leave if we're going to catch our plane," I finally spoke up. She nodded, said one more goodbye before sweeping past and going out to my truck.

"Take care of her, Max, or I will kill you," Mrs. Call chirped before going into the kitchen. Embry grinned at me before following his wife.

I sighed, picked up Lily's two suitcases and went out to my truck. Lily was fiddling with my radio and was humming a slow tune when I jumped in beside her. She smiled happily at me before going back on her search for a good song. I took one more glance at her before pulling out of the driveway.

Neither of us talked on the way to the airport. Lily was comfortably staring out the window, sometimes singing a part of a song. I kept glancing over at her on regular bases. I was confused as to where we stood now. Lily didn't have a problem kissing me but she didn't to be my girlfriend. She had said that we could be "friends with benefits", but I didn't want to stay her friend even if I did get benefits, whatever that means.

"You just missed the turn," Lily murmured suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked around wildly for a moment before figuring out where we were and turned back around towards our road.

Lily started shifting around in her seat now, eager to get out of the truck and get onto our plane. I don't see how she could be excited about meeting a houseful of vampires that could kill her easily. I know I wasn't thrilled when I learned that I had to live with the Cullens a few years back.

It seemed that the time flied past as because soon we were boarding the plane and had taken our seats in first class. The Cullen family bought our tickets of course. Neither of us could afford first class.

Lily started up a conversation and we talked the whole plane ride. We had a serious debate on which was better, Scooby Doo or Sponge Bob Square Pant? I let her win; she was for Scooby.

As we got closer to the airport I started warning her about how she needed to be careful around Jasper and if for some reason Lily decided to give herself a paper cut then do it around Carlisle, Bella, Edward, or Jacob. She laughed at that, thinking it was a joke.

After the plane made its not so graceful landing on the runway, I got Lily's handbag for her and we both stumbled off of the plane. I stayed close to Lily's side as we looked around the airport. Someone was supposed to pick us up but I couldn't for the life of me remember who was coming now.

"So what do we do now?" Lily asked, watching some of the people walk past us. She had probably never even been out of the country before so this was all new for her. Lily was looking at me to guide her.

"Um, start looking for vamps and other wolves," I suggested uncertainly. She giggled at my cluelessness but tried to help me look. Lily really couldn't see over the heads of most of the people so I was doing most of the looking.

"What does a vampire look like anyway?" Lily asked, glancing up at me before staring off at something else.

"Pale, good looking people, icy, and solid as stone," I replied silently. I didn't want anyone around us to hear our conversation.

"Oh, well I found them then!" she exclaimed excitedly, pointing out the direction for me. I jerked around and saw Alice and Esme waiting for us near the benches. I rolled my eyes. They probably sent the two least frightening of the vampires to greet Lily on purpose.

"Come on," I muttered. I hesitantly took her small hand in my larger one. She smiled up at me before letting me pull her along towards the two tiny vampires.

Their smell hit me like a tidal wave and I had to repress the urge to gag. I've only been away from them for a few weeks and already my nose was burning from them just like it did the first time I met them.

Alice bounced forward and gave me an icy hug before pulling Lily into one also. I watched tensely for a moment before greeting Esme. I didn't like vampires near Lily even if they were vegetarians and my friends. It put me too close to the edge of losing it.

"Welcome back, Max," Esme exclaimed, smiling softly up at me. I smiled tightly back at her before looking back down at Lily. Alice was talking away to my imprint and Lily was watching the little vampire in amazement.

"Everyone is so excited to meet you! Bella and Edward are making dinner as we speak and Emmett and Rosalie are cleaning up the house and getting your room ready," Alice rambled.

Alice dragged Lily out to the parking lot while Esme and I carried the luggage. I made sure I carried the most luggages though after some people gave Esme a weird look when she was carrying four bags the size of her leg.

Carlisle's Mercedes was waiting for us when we made it to the right spot. I stuffed all of our stuff into the back first then crammed myself into the back with Lily. She giggled as I tried to move my head to where it wasn't touching the ceiling.

Alice hopped into the driver's seat while Esme sat in the passenger's seat. She turned around and started asking Lily about her old high school and how her summer was going so far. Lily muttered that she was really enjoying La Push now while giving me a shy glance. I grinned smugly and listened to their conversation until the outside world around us grabbed my attention.

The sky was clear and there wasn't a chance that it would rain today. It looked a little chilly but I couldn't tell if it was or not. My body couldn't tell a difference. I sighed happily. Canada was my second home and I had missed it even though I was away for only a few weeks.

"It is very pretty here," Lily mumbled from beside me. I looked down at her and was surprised to see she was looking outside with a gloomy expression.

"Are you okay?" I asked. There was no point in being quiet since Alice and Esme could hear every little move that we made. The two vamps ignored us though to give us privacy.

"I was just thinking about La Push is all," she whispered sadly. Lily sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder and stared out my window. A warm feeling settled in my stomach from her touch and I couldn't help but put my arm around her shoulders.

*Lily's Pov*

I stayed cuddled into Max's side the rest of the drive. I was very comfortable and the chill from the air didn't bother me anymore.

I was nervous about meeting the rest of the vampires. Alice and Esme were nice and friendly but maybe the rest of them were not going to be as welcoming to me. Max was friends with them all, having lived with them for years but I was new to all this.

Houses and stores started to disappear and thick forest surrounded us on both sides. I was starting to worry that we'd never make it back to the outside world when Alice suddenly turned sharply onto a dirt road that easily blended in with the area. The road was bumpy and I hung onto Max for dear life, hoping I wouldn't smack my head on the window glass.

"Here we are!" Alice chirped, slamming on the brakes and turning off the car. I looked out the window to see where "here" was. Trees also surrounded the house but I didn't comprehend that as I gazed up at the beautiful house. I could tell it was old but it had this charm about it like there was this great mystery about it that you just had to figure out before you left. I liked it but I suddenly felt extremely intimidated about what I would find inside. (**A/N: See profile for picture of house**)

"Come on, everyone is really excited to meet you," Max exclaimed, tugging on my hand. I looked back at the house before climbing out of the car with him. I stayed close by his side, almost pressed against his side by the time we made it to the front door.

Max gave my hand a gentle squeeze before opening the door for me. The inside of the house was beautiful just like I had guessed and it made me compare my house to theirs. Paintings hung on the walls and flower vases filled almost every table space while the floors were covered in lush white carpet.

"Whoa," I breathed, stepping hesitantly into the house. Max let me led him around as I looked over one of the paintings.

"Do you like that one? That is one of Correggio's first works of art," Max and I turned around to see who was talking to us. A young man with blond hair was smiling at us. I timidly smiled back while Max stepped forward to give him a hug.

"Oh Carlisle, how I've missed your words of wisdom," Max chuckled, stepping back from the vampire. Max reached back and grabbed my hand, pulling me up beside him. "I'd like you to meet Lily. She is very interested in your field of work and needs advice," he continued.

I blushed lightly but stuck out my hand for him to shake. "Nice to finally meet you," I breathed out. I couldn't help but stare at him like I had at Alice and Esme. Why did they all have to be perfect and leave the rest of us feeling like crap?

Carlisle gently grasped my hand. I held me breath. His hand was cold and solid feeling. He let it go after just a moment though. I noticed Max out of the corner of my eye looking tense and stressed out.

"Why don't you come and meet the rest of the family?" Carlisle suggested, smiling pleasantly at me. I nodded dumbly; grabbed Max's arm to keep me anchored and followed Carlisle of into a side room. I was so over my head here.

I suppose we had walked into the living room since there was a big screen TV but it sure didn't look like mine at home. I let my eyes sweep over the beautiful white furniture and few flower vases that sat on the coffee tables.

All of the couches being sat on by the most beautiful people/vampires that I just wanted to go crawl in a hole by myself and let myself mope for a while. My self esteem could only take a few more hits before it completely shattered into a million pieces.

Before I could take a good look at them and start guessing who was who I suddenly felt relaxed, very relaxed and calm. I sighed and slumped against Max, my legs almost giving out. I heard a few people chuckle and someone scolding someone else but I was too busy enjoying Max's warmth.

"Er, sorry Lily. I thought you needed to relax a little," a male voice laughed out nervously. I looked around the living room until I found the man that had spoken. He was tall and had blond hair that almost fell into his face. I could barely make out a pattern on his skin but I could just be hallucinating that part of him up.

"It's okay. I'm probably just tired from the trip over here," I muttered, giving him a weak smile. Max helped me regain my footing while I started to feel more awake and aware of what was going on around me.

Carlisle started to introduce me to everyone: Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. "We're missing Jacob and Nessie but they should be coming back soon," he said, smiling at me. I nodded.

I had stayed leaned up against Max. I was suddenly cold and icy feeling, almost like a vampire had just giving me a big hug. His high temperature was coming in handy.

We socialized for a while, just getting to know one another and trying to get comfortable being near each other. I was starting to get used to looking at the vampires. They perfection wasn't intimidating me as much now.

"Ah, they're on their way back now," Edward suddenly said, looking in the general direction of their backyard. Everyone sat waiting, looking in the same direction as Edward except for me because I was verge of falling asleep. It was my bed time already.

I could finally hear someone moving towards the living room, coming from the kitchen I'm guessing. I looked up curiously, wondering if this was going to be Nessie and Jacob.

I didn't have to wait long before a huge figure came walking in with a tiny person hanging onto their back. It took my eyes a moment to focus before I realized Jacob looked a lot like Max but with longer hair and their eyes were different.

The person hanging on his back had bronze hair like Edward and these big brown eyes that were looking at me over Jake's head. She was beautiful also but in a different way than the vampires; more human some how.

"Lily, this is Jacob and Nessie," Max spoke up, grinning down at me. I struggled to my feet before standing up to shake Jacob's hand. It was warm just like Max's.

I reached up to grab Nessie's hand but she hopped off of the man's back and closed the distance between us. She reached out and touched the side of my face.

"No Nessie!" Max exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

I was seeing images of myself being played back to me then some of Max hanging out with Jacob in this very living room. I was seeing something else while staring at Nessie's smiling face. Emmett and Max wrestling in the backyard but a loud snapping noise rang through the air. Carlisle fixing Max's arm.

"Stop it!" I screamed, slapping her hand away from me. I jumped back from Nessie and dived behind Max's large frame.

There was suddenly a large range of noise coming from everyone else in the room. Jacob, Rosalie, and Bella were all trying to comfort an upset Nessie while Max, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice were trying to keep me from hyperventilating and stop my hysterics. I had big, fat baby tears rolling down my face and I was sobbing so hard that no one could understand what I was saying. Heck, I didn't even know what I was saying!

"Lily baby, are you hurt?! What's wrong?! You've got to calm down if you're going to answer!" Max said, holding onto my face with one hand and his other arm wrapped around my waist.

I started to struggle. It was getting too hot in here now and my lungs were screaming for air. Max finally got the message of what I wanted and helped me sit down on the couch and hovered over me protectively, pushing everyone away from me. I grabbed one of the couch pillows and buried my face into it so no one could see my red, blotchy face while I tried to calm down.

I could hear Jacob from across the room trying to stop Nessie from crying and comfort her. "It's okay Nessie, it wasn't your fault," he said loudly. I glared into my pillow but hugged it tighter to my chest.

"So it was Lily's fault that she was seeing Nessie's memories then?!" I heard Max growl from above me. I looked up in surprise.

Max and Jacob were glaring at each other while both of them were hovering over crying girls. Each of them started to tremble a little.

"She just overreacted. It's not a big deal like she's making it out to be," Jake snapped back. I fully sat up now, watching the two wolves argue in horror just like everyone else in the room.

"Maybe Nessie shouldn't be forcing her memories onto other people without their permission," Max shot back just as quickly. His eyes were flashing angrily and his face was dark with rage. I shrank back into the couch. I did not want to be near him if he was going to be like this.

"It's never bothered you before," Bella spoke out timidly.

"It bothers me now because she scared Lily! I think I have a right to be a little uptight when it comes to the safety of my soul mate!" Max growled at Bella. Edward was suddenly was in front of Bella, his glaring eyes like ice daggers aimed at Max.

"I think this conversation is over," Edward hissed out. Max tensed up and a violent shiver ran down his body. I scrambled over the back of the couch, trying to get away from him if he was going to explode into a giant wolf one foot away from me. Max started taking deep breaths and his trembling completely stopped but his glare did not disappear.

Max stalked around the couch, reached down and picked me up as if I didn't weight anything and walked out of the living room and carried me upstairs to where I'm guess the bedroom and bathrooms were at. He kept walking until he came to the last room on the second floor.

He kicked open the door, something cracking in the doorframe. I nervously looked around the room as Max marched us in. There were a few CDs and books on a shelf, a huge TV hanging on the wall, and a large shelf that held all movies.

"This is my room," Max grunted out before plopping me down on the king sized bed that was pushed up against wall. The covers were a simple black but it was super fluffy.

I sniffed and dried my face as I watched Max pace in front of me. I was shaking hard so I wrapped the blanket around me and snuggled down into the bed. I was a little afraid to be this close to him while he was angry but I wasn't going to leave to room and go back down to Nessie's hands of horror and Mr. Grumpy Jacob Black.

"Max," I said timidly. He stopped moving and faced me. "What did you mean by soul mates when you were yelling at Bella?" I asked cautiously, waiting to see if he would answer for once.

He sighed and sat down in the floor, running a hand over his face. "It's a long story," he mumbled finally. I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay, we've got time. Our plane home doesn't leave until Monday," I exclaimed, trying and failing at making a joke. Max half-heartedly smiled at my poor joke.

"Fine, but try to remember not to be mad at me after you find out," he sighed. I nodded and got ready to hear his story.

**Author's Note: Oooooo drama! I didn't want Lily to become like BFFs with Nessie as soon as she met her. I wanted her to be scared of Nessie; I'm trying to be original here. Review or I'll make Lily read the dictionary to you guys! **


	10. Chapter 10

_Lily Flower_

*Right Where We Left Off*

"I'm not sure if you remember the story of the Third Wife or not. It's been years since you've been to a bonfire," Max began. I waited patiently for him to continue with his explaining. He went into amazing detail about Taha Aki's connection with his third and last wife. Only someone that has experience these emotions could describe it with such a passion…..

"Oh my God, what have you done?!" I gasped, all the air leaving my lungs in one great whoosh. Max stared at me guiltily but I could see something else bubbling up in his eyes. It was pure, unadulterated, my stomach is tingling and I want to spend every moment with you, love. This was the emotion that I had saw fleeting glimpses of when he was staring at me.

"I couldn't help it, Lily. It's not something that I can control. I understand if you're upset with me and everything but look on the bright side! You won't have to look any farther than me for your perfect match," Max tried to comfort me.

I started to cry again, my eyes were tired from my day of traveling and me rubbing them earlier. It felt like there was a dead weight in my stomach now and my brain felt like it was slowly turning to mush.

Max rushed over to me and patted my back and pushed my hair out of my face. I weakly tried to swat his hands away but gave up when he started to sooth me a little bit. He was mumbling softly to me about how sorry he was that I upset about all this and how I was stuck in Canada for a few more days until I got to go home.

"I-I want my parents!" I stuttered out finally, looking at up him pathetically. I'm sure I looked bad with my red eyes and tangled hair but I didn't care right now. Max could think anything he wanted at this point because he'd love me anyway.

Max's face dropped and he looked around the room careful. "I'll get you a phone to call your parents. If you want I can talk to Carlisle and we can be on our way back to La Push by tomorrow," he said quietly. He walked out of his room and left me alone to my thoughts.

Before I could really sort anything out for myself, Max was back with a cell phone in his large hand. I took the silver phone and dialed my home phone number that I've known all my life.

*Max's Pov*

I listened to Lily talk with her mother for an over an hour. By the way the conversation was going that I could hear of, Lila had calmed Lily down and had convinced her daughter that it was okay to keep being friends with me; that she was completely safe with me around and that I'd stay her best friend if Lily wanted me to.

It was a very depressing conversation to listen in on and I wasn't alone either. Everyone downstairs was listening to us closely, making sure Lily didn't have a panic attack or I didn't accidently phase into a giant wolf.

Suddenly there was a different edge to Lily's voice as she talked on the phone. I leaned a little closer to her and recognized Embry's voice on the other line. I swallowed nervously. Embry didn't have any reason not to yell at me now when we got back to La Push; no reason not to keep me away from his daughter if Lily didn't want me. Just the thought of it made my eyes prick with unshed tears and my body tensed up like I was getting ready for a fight.

"Don't worry dad, I'll let you know if anything _unwanted _happens to me here. I'll give you free rein to kick anyone's ass," Lily said, eyeing me, before saying her goodbyes to her father.

I sat still, waiting for her to say something, anything, to let me know where we stood now. I could even hear Jacob shifting uncomfortably downstairs as everyone listened in again. Lily eyed me for a moment across the room before flopping down on my bed and making herself comfortable on my fluffy pillow.

"Lily?" I asked hesitantly, edging closer to the bed subconsciously. She glanced over at me and waited for me to continue. "Are you okay now?" I asked. I was only two feet away from her tiny body.

"I'm better. My mom explained it a little better to me than you did. Lucky for you," Lily exclaimed tiredly, fighting to keep her eyes open now. I chanced a quick grin before letting my serious face come back.

"Will you be okay with all of this?" I whispered, trying to make it hard on the ones listening in. Lily's eyes had already closed but she nodded weakly before her breathing deepened and her whole body relaxed into the mattress.

I watched her sleep for almost an hour before doing downstairs to talk with Carlisle. Bella and Edward had already left for their little house that was only a few miles away. They enjoyed their privacy.

Alice and Jasper had left just minutes before to go hunting while Rosalie and Emmett were out there doing God knows what. Luckily, Esme and Carlisle were still here and not searching for privacy yet.

Jacob was lying on a couch, his legs, arms, and head hanging off while Nessie was curled up in his side. I felt a flash of anger for a moment while looking at the pair before it passed just seconds later. I was too tired and emotionally drained from dealing with Lily's mood swings to be upset with them right now.

"Carlisle, would it be possible to get plane tickets back home for tomorrow in short notice if we need to leave?" I asked even though I didn't look at him. I didn't want to see disappointment or pity there. He knew Lily could control my emotions at the snap of her fingers and right now she had me depressed and stressed.

"I could work something out if your plans change. I really do hope that you two stay with us a little bit longer," Carlisle replied. I could feel his and Esme's eyes on me and it made me antsy.

"Thank you and I'm sorry about earlier. I can't help but freak out when Lily is involved," I exclaimed, finally looking over at them. Carlisle nodded understandingly while Esme was glancing up at the ceiling, probably listening to Lily shifting around in my bed.

"Would you like a midnight snack, Max? There's this new recipe that I've been wanting to try out," Esme suggested happily. She didn't even wait for me to answer and ran into the kitchen to start cooking.

I sighed tiredly and sat down beside Carlisle to talk with him late into the night like I used to before I imprinted on Lily. We could hear Esme cooking, Jake and Nessie's breathing, and Lily wiggling around upstairs while she slept while we had our whispered conversation about simple things, like government and the environment.

I could suddenly hear a lot of movement upstairs and some shuffling around. "Max!?" Lily called out timidly. I rose from the couch and raced upstairs to see what had upset her.

Lily was standing in the middle of my room with a cover wrapped around her shoulders, looking around with a slightly confused expression on her sleepy face. Her long black hair was tangled and her blue eyes instantly locked onto my brown ones.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, scooping her up into my arms and holding her, ready to run if anything was wrong. She laughed breathlessly and struggled her way out of my arms.

"I just need to know where the bathroom is," Lily chuckled, looking up at me with bright eyes and a silly grin on her face.

"That's it? No yelling at me or crying?" I asked warily. Lily just shrugged and waited for me to show her to the bathroom. I sighed in confusion but showed her the bathroom. I waited for her on my bed. She returned just a few minutes later with her hair a little bit more tame and all evidence of sleep gone from her.

"What are you doing up this late, Max? Aren't you tired at all?" Lily asked, sitting down beside me. Our knees were touching but neither of us shifted over to give the other more room.

"I was just talking to Carlisle and Esme. Why aren't you still asleep? You only slept for a little over an hour," I explained, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye.

"I, um, kept having weird dreams. It's better if I'm awake," she mumbled, staring down at the duvet that we were sitting on. I nodded understandingly. Finding out about the legends can easily give someone nightmares.

"So, er, when are we heading home?" I asked timidly. I didn't want her to sudden snap on me and beat me too death with a pillow or something. That was not a manly way to go down.

Lily just kind of looked at me for a moment. "Aren't we going home on Monday? Do you need to go home for something?" she said, her nose scrunched up as she talked.

"No, I don't need to leave. I thought you'd want to leave now. I wasn't sure how you'd take the Third Wife legend," I exclaimed, grinning. I found it rather funny that we both thought the other one wanted to leave.

"There's no way that I'm leaving now. Carlisle still has to give me my medical schools load down so I can get ready for classes in the fall," Lily giggled. She sighed and leaned her head against my shoulder while I relaxed for the first time that we had arrived here.

Someone was suddenly knocking quietly on my bedroom door. "Come in," I called out. Esme poked her head in and told us that our midnight snack was done. I thanked her and walked downstairs with Lily in tow with me.

We went into the kitchen and talked about easy topics while we ate. I cramming food into my mouth while Lily egged me on, wanting to see how much food I could fit; after I choked Esme told us that we should go to bed before I get myself killed by listening to my imprint.

Lily led the way back up to my room. She snuggled down into my bed while I found myself a nice piece of carpet to sleep on.

"Max, you can sleep up here with me," Lily suggested, looking over at me with her bright blue eyes. There was some kind of gleam there that I didn't understand what it meant but I really wanted to find out now.

I gently lay down beside her on top of the covers so I wouldn't burn her up. She frowned though. "No, under the covers with me or off of the bed," she muttered, looking at me with that gleam in her eyes still.

I eagerly did what she said even though I had no way of knowing what she had planned for me. Lily immediately scooted closer to me until her body was pressed up against me. My arms quivered in my effort of trying not to push myself where my body mostly wanted to be.

"Do you know that you have the most gorgeous eyes? I could just look into them all day," Lily sighed, looking up at me with a teasing smile on her face. I swallowed and just nodded. I wasn't sure if I could handle teasing right now from her.

Lily suddenly wiggled her hips against my thighs and flung her leg over both of my legs and held on tight to me. I struggled to breathe. I didn't want Embry to crush my skull if he ever found out that I happily seduced his daughter right back.

I tried to think of different things besides Lily's inviting body and my growing erection. Cliff diving, cold showers, my parents doing it, grandma in a mini skirt……Lily in a mini skirt, swimming with Lily at the beach, sex, more sex….

Lily's fingers ran down my arm until she got to my large hands that were shaking now. She gently pulled my arms around her before letting her arms wrap around my waist. Lily was just so soft and tiny compared to me and very, very inviting.

"Would you wait for me until I finished college?" Lily whispered suddenly, gripping my back tightly. I stared down at her. She had this desperate look on her face and was pleading with me through her eyes. My heart clenched.

"I'd wait for you for the rest of my life if that's what you want. I'll-"I swallowed heavily," be waiting for you in La Push as soon as you're done with school," I said. I wanted to take back my promise and make her stay with me but I couldn't take Lily's dreams away from her. She's worked too hard to just give it up for me.

Lily kissed my neck before settling down for sleep. I sighed and tried to make my body relax but I was still too keyed up from her teasing earlier. This was going to be a long night.

*Next Day*

I sat beside Lily on the couch while she, Carlisle, and Edward talked about medical school and what Lily should be studying for her major. I couldn't keep up with the conversation so I talked with Emmett and Jasper from across the room about football and who we thought would make it to the Super Bowl.

Jacob and Renesmee were sitting out on the front porch, enjoying the break in the weather before it stormed later tonight (Alice told us so we could plan a baseball so Lily could watch). Lily had kept her distance from the two of them but I could tell she was starting to feel guilty about yelling at Nessie and almost causing a fight between Jake and me.

"Max, dude, let's have a wrestling tournament again. We'll even go easy on you this time," Emmett said, breaking out of my thoughts. I jumped eagerly, ready to win this time.

"Don't you think that's a little dangerous for Max to do? He could get hurt again," Lily spoke up from behind me. I looked back at her in confusion. How did she know that?

"Don't worry about it, Lily. We'll leave his limbs on then Carlisle can fix anything that is broken. No worries," Emmett exclaimed. Lily made some kind of growling noise in the back of her throat.

"How'd you even know about that?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Nessie," Lily and Edward stated at the same time. Lily giggled nervously but grabbed my arm and forced me back down beside her.

Emmett mumbled about me turning into a pansy before him and Jasper went outside to start their wrestling match. I sighed and buried my face into Lily's hair. It was very relaxing to just breathe her in and let all my thoughts melt away.

We would be okay. We could really be together when she got back from college until then I was her best friend.

**Author's Note: I am sooo sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out! Let's all hope that I get the next one out even quicker. Review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

_Lily Flower_

*Max's Pov, End of Summer*

I gloomily watched as Lily packed her suitcases. She was leaving tomorrow morning for the airport and on her way to college life. Sometimes Lily would be smiling, talking excitedly about her new school and other times it looked like she was about to start crying. I felt like sobbing and screaming at the same time so I kind of understood what she was going through on a different level.

"I don't know if I'll need this book or not. What do you think, Max?" Lily asked, holding up a thick book that made me feel dumb just looking at it. I just shrugged and continued to watch her.

Now that I knew that she'd be leaving for a while I just couldn't stop drinking her in. I knew I'd see her for Thanksgiving break and then Christmas but that seemed so far away from now. I couldn't wait that long to see her.

"Max, are you crying?" Lily asked suddenly, staring over at me. I felt my cheeks and sure enough they were wet. I hastily wiped my face dry and turned towards the window so she couldn't see my face anymore incase more tears slipped out.

I could hear her walk slowly over to me. Lily stood beside me and wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my chest. I sighed and pulled her closer to me, resting my hands on her hips.

"I don't want you to leave," I whispered, closing my eyes and putting my head on top of hers. She sighed also and tightened her grip on me.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm torn between what I want and what I must do," Lily mumbled into my chest, tickling me almost. "I'll visit as much as I can. The Cullens are giving me money for plane tickets whenever I need to come back home so money won't be a problem," she stated hopefully.

"Yeah," I murmured into her hair. My vampire family was making sure to keep me as sane as possible while Lily was away for college. They had it all planned out (as in Alice had it planned).

"You could run up to see me too. I'm sure running across country will be easy for you if you pace yourself," Lily continued on, ignoring my depressed sighs. She stopped talking, patted my back, and took a step away from me so she could continue her packing.

I sighed gloomily and sat down on her bed and made myself comfortable. Lily took her time folding her clothes, making everything looked nice before getting stuffed into her bag.

My pain seemed to be increasing every minute that crept past. It was like my body and soul knew she would be leaving my side soon. I would not let her leave me until she was about to get on her plane tomorrow morning.

"I'm staying the night," I murmured quietly, hoping Lily wouldn't hear my decision. She glanced up at me and tried not to smirk.

"Really? I don't remember inviting you to stay," she giggled, pushing her silky black hair out of her face. I stated at her in awe for a moment before snapping back.

"I thought you might want to have a sleepover before you head off; you know, look back on the old days," I exclaimed, hoping she'd just go with it and let me stay with her tonight.

"Fine, but I'm going to be keeping an eye on your hands," Lily mumbled, but grinned at me devilishly before going downstairs to let her mom know that I'd be staying for dinner. I kicked off my shoes and stripped off my shirt, throwing both under her bed. Lily said she'd be watching my hands but she didn't say anything about her own hands. That was my plan at the moment at least.

*That Night*

I waited in Lily's room while she took a shower. My mind was wandering to inappropriate placed, like the bathroom where Lily was naked in. My hands itched to feel her smooth skin but I know Lily had locked the door so I couldn't get in. I didn't care if I was her best friend right now or her dog. I needed her.

"Max, I'll be listening tonight," Embry rumbled from the hallway before lumbering off to his and Lila's room. I swallowed heavily and tried to shake off my disappointment. No noises tonight but I could live mutely for one night.

It wasn't long before Lily came staggering in with her hair wet and face shining red from the heat of the water. Her honeysuckle shampoo hit me full force and I breathed it in deeply, enjoying her smell. Her tanned little body was clothed in a pair of little booty shorts and a tank-top. She was all dressed for a sleepover with an overheated werewolf.

"I hope you didn't get bored waiting for me. I tried to hurry," she said, sitting down next to me. I smiled and stroked her wet hair before grabbing a piece and twirling it between my large fingers. "I thought you were going to lay off the romantic stuff until Thanksgiving," Lily asked curiously, looking up at me through her lashes.

"Tonight is a special case. I can't help but break my own rules," I whispered huskily. Lily shivered and scooted closer to me until her side was pressed against mine. I tugged her hair gently to get her to look up at me. As soon as she did I carefully pressed my lips against hers.

It seemed Lily had been waiting for me to make a move because she easily wiggled her way into my lap and trapped me under her. Her legs were on either side of me while she planted light, hungry kisses all over my face and neck.

I bit my lip to make sure I didn't make anything noise. I didn't want Embry running in here with his gun or worse, in his wolf form. I would have to warn Lily about making noise tonight or we'd never get anywhere more interesting than kissing tonight.

"We can't make any noise or your dad will come in here," I panted after she released my lips for a moment to start on my collarbone. Lily mumbled something but I couldn't really understand what she had said.

*Lily's Pov*

I ran my hands down Max's arms, enjoying the feel of his muscles while he flexed them every few seconds for unknown reasons. Max was breathing kind of hard even though the only thing we've done is kiss so far.

For once in my I wanted to go farther than kisses and it seemed like Max wasn't even going to make it that far into our foreplay.

"Are you okay?" I whispered before planting a quick kiss on his chin. He sucked in a quick breath then nodded. His arms stopped trembling and he rolled us over so we were both on our side, facing each other.

Max placed a firm, passionate kiss on my already swollen lips while running one of his large hands up my side then back down again. My skin erupted in goose-bumps even though I felt flushed and my face felt like I was blushing.

I made a little whimpering noise from the back of my throat and wrapped one of my arms around his neck and grabbed a fistful of his black hair. "You have to be quiet," he murmured before running a hand over my flat stomach and to my breast. Max barely brushed it but body reacted instantly, arching up to met his hand.

I moaned but Max crushed his mouth back to mine to silence any noise that I was about to make. Neither of us wanted our new boundaries for the night to be taken away by us getting interrupted by one of my family members.

Max's kisses were nice but suddenly they didn't seem like enough now. I wanted more than kisses and light brushes on my body. I wanted something more; something Max must give me soon.

I rolled so Max was on top of me and I let my legs fall open slightly so he could settle in between them. My lower area was starting to heat up and I couldn't help myself as I pushed my lower torso against Max's hips. He grunted and it seemed almost from instinct that he buckled down against me, right where I needed it mostly.

Shots of desire sparked through me, making me groan, loudly, until Max smothered my noises with his lips yet again. Even though we both had our clothes on and we were no where near having sex, Max's gentle probing with his hardened cock at my entrance was enough for me right now.

It didn't take long for me to have my very first orgasm thanks to Max. I bite down on Max's lip on accident while I was enjoying my pleasure but he didn't even complain, he just licked the blood off and watched me ride down from my pleasure high.

I could feel his still hardened member against my thigh. "Do you want me to do something about that?" I croaked out, gazing up at him. I'm sure I had a goofy look on my face from my first orgasm and I kind of wanted to see what he looked like after one.

"Another time, Lily. Go to sleep, we've got to get up early tomorrow," Max whispered, untangling himself from me. He lay on his side facing the wall and made himself as comfortable as possible since all of his body didn't fit on my bed.

"Are you upset with me?" I asked. I was confused as to why he wouldn't even look at me after what we'd done. Was he ashamed of himself? Of me?

"Nope. I just don't want any of my aching body parts coming in with your too desirable body, Miss Call," Max exclaimed to over his shoulder. He grinned at me when I blushed and turned back over so he and his "aching body parts" could try to go to sleep.

I sighed, but snuggled up to his back. It was only a few uncomfortable minutes that I finally swung my leg onto his hip and wrapped one of my arm around his chest, pressing my body up against his back.

"Lily, you're kind of ruining my point of trying to relax so I can sleep," Max choked out as my hand ran up and down his bare chest while my leg did the same to his. I giggled but didn't remove my limbs from his body.

"Don't deny me your body, not when I'm leaving tomorrow," I whispered into his ear. He shivered but didn't say anything more about it and let me trace his muscles until I fell asleep.

*Next Morning*

Everything was crazy the next day. Mom and dad had found us in bed together but there was really nothing they could do about it now. That put dad into a horrible mood and refused to even look at Max if he was anywhere near.

Dodge kept trying to stop me from packing my things into the car and would run off with my things every time I turned my back. I think Max was helping him out.

Max watched everything with gloomy eyes and a dead expression on his face. I could not make myself look at him while he was like this. It made my heart ache too much and tears would spring to my eyes. I wanted to stay with him so bad but I wasn't going to give up my dream job for the love of my life.

"Lily, please eat something before we leave. I don't want you hungry when on the plane," mom exclaimed yet again. I nodded bleakly and tried to stuff toast down my throat but it didn't seem to want to go down smoothly. I gave up trying to eat and just drank orange juice until dad came in saying that everything was packed into the car and waiting.

Max was taking me to the airport so I had to drag him outside for us to leave. My parents and little brother watched us drive away from the front porch, waving and smiling. I sniffed sadly and leaned my head against the car window.

"It will be okay, Lily. Everything will work out okay," Max grunted next to me, placing a hand on my knee. I shivered in delight even though I felt down right miserable. My pleasure from last night was still fresh on my mind and I wouldn't mind experiencing it again before I had to leave. All we had to do was slip into the back seat of the car and a replay of last night would happen again.

"I want you to call me as soon as you land then I want to hear all about the college life and your roommate and new friends," Max ranted. I could tell he was forcing himself to make conversation. He looked like he'd rather cry and punch someone at the same time than talk about my new school.

"Max, what are you going to do once I'm gone?" I asked. I mean, I really didn't know if he was going to be staying in La Push or if was going to head back up to Canada to stay with the Cullens until I returned.

"I'll stay in La Push as long as possible," he mumbled, giving my knee a light squeeze.

"What do you mean?"

"Staying for a long time is too painful without you there," Max answered simply. I swear if I had been standing my legs would melted from right under me. That was so sweet and depressing at the same time.

"Oh, Max," I scooted over and gave him a hug, causing him to swerve dangerously close to another car.

After we made it in one piece to the airport we had to say our goodbyes. Max was crying unashamed while I was still trying to fight mine. I was wrapped up in his arms, choking out my goodbyes and making promises to call, IM, and email him as much as I could.

He helped get my luggage into the right hands so they'd end up on my plane and as I was walking to get on my plane Max yelled something so shocking that I thought that I was hallucinating at first.

"Lily, I love you!" I turned back in surprise to see Max smiling sadly at me. I opened my mouth to reply but one of the other passengers pushed me forward and then I was locked inside the plane on my way back to the east coast.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that it has taken so long but my internet broke down. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Lily Flower_

_Please. Please._

_Don't cry like that._

_I'm going to go mad._

_I don't want to see you…_

_I need to see you again._

_I'm sick from it._

_Because as soon as we have_

_to say goodbye…_

_I want to die. _

*Max's Pov, Before Thanksgiving*

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. If I tried hard enough then I could smell Lily's scent on my covers from when she stayed months ago. It had made me to lovesick that I wanted to carve out my heart.

"Max, do you feel like going on patrol today?" Seth asked from the other side of the door. I hadn't heard him coming, too distracted by my own thoughts about Lily.

"Yeah," I whispered. I stumbled off of my unmade bed and threw on some basketball shorts. I didn't bother with a shirt, wouldn't need it.

I walked through the Cullen's house in a sort of daze. I was trying to block everything out, even the smelly vampires that were all around me. Seth had waited for me outside, politely waiting for me to show up.

We phased into a wolf together and Seth tried his hardest not to be overwhelmed by my pain. I was only allowed to patrol the area with my pack mates when I was having a good day, which is like today. Other days I would just lie in bed all day or I'd go to a bar in the nearby town and get drunk out of my mind until Jake, Edward, Carlisle, or Seth came to pick me up.

_Don't worry about it so much. Lily will be back in a week. _Seth tried to comfort me. I howled in longing and simply collapsed on the frost covered grass. I cried and whined to Seth while he went back to the house to get Jasper for me. I continued to wiggle on the ground in pain until Jasper got close enough to control my emotions and dull my pain until it felt like I was on some kind of drug.

_I'm going to the bar today. _I muttered to Seth before changing back to my smaller, less hairy self and put on my shorts before sprinting in the direction of town. Neither of them dared to follow me while I was in my mood.

*Lily's Pov*

I stared gloomily out of the classroom window, watching the rain pelt the few students that were outside trying to get their next class. I sighed and turned back to the professor so I could continue to take notes.

After my class was over I ran back to my dorm room, dodging other students. I pulled out my cell phone and quickly texted Max. This is how my days go; I wake up, text Max good morning even though he won't get it until noon, go to my classes, go back to my room and text Max for the rest of the night while doing my homework.

Some times though, like now, he wouldn't answer back. He wouldn't answer until the next day or very, very early in the morning. I never asked why he didn't answer because I was scared what the answer would be. I do call Carlisle Cullen every once in a while to make sure my soul mate hasn't hurt himself.

I checked my phone every few minutes to see if he had replied while I worked. My roommate came staggering in after midnight from a party high as a kite and some guy with her. They were both so gone that I passed out on my bed before they could make it to hers.

I groaned. I wasn't going to wake them up but I wasn't going to sleep in my roommate's bed either. I knew what went on in that bed when I wasn't in the room. I sighed, put my books up, checked my texts one more time and let a few tears drop before making myself comfortable in my chair.

I dreamt of Max like always.

*The Day Before Thanksgiving*

I was so excited to be back in La Push. I had missed the greenery, the ocean, my family, but most of all, Max Uley. An excited flutter was in my stomach as my plane landed and I practically bolted when the doors opened. I got my luggage in record time then started to look for my family.

I craned my neck in search of some tall, buff Indian man but instead all I found was my grinning mother and little brother. I grabbed my bags and puffed over to them, sweating from dragging my stuff around the airport. Boy was I out of shape!

"Mom! Dodge! Man, I've missed you two!" I exclaimed, wrapping them both up in my arms. Dodge tried to be all manly and wiggle out of my hug but I kept a tight hold on him.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for you back at the house. We're having a party!" mom said, smiling at me. My smile wavered.

"Everyone?" I asked hopefully, giving her a hard stare. She shifted uncomfortably under my stare.

"Well, some people will be later then others because of, er, anger problems. Not to worry though, sweetie, he'll be there," mom quickly assured me. I forced a smile onto my face even though I knew my mother knew that I hadn't really smiled since I had left for college.

The three of us loaded my stuff then started the drive back home. I could feel my heart beating, it wanted to be back with Max again and my stomach was all aflutter with nerves. I was so close to him and only just a few minutes away from him. I needed to see him!

Once we had rain pouring down on us I knew we were only minutes away from the house. I sat on the edge of my seat, watching the houses fly by until we had pulled into the driveway. I launched myself out of the car, leaving my luggage in the car, and ran like a wild woman to the front door.

My father opened the door for me and wrapped me up in a warm embrace which reminded me of Max so much that it hurt. In the living room the Clearwaters, the Uleys (excluding Max), the Blacks, and the Atearas. It was mostly the wolf pack's family that was here to greet me.

I visited with each family before sitting down on the couch; bring my knees up to my chest. I noticed that everyone was shooting me odd looks like I was about to fall over dead. I ignored them because I had better things to do, like listening for Max's arrival.

I wouldn't have heard someone coming towards the house about an hour later if they hadn't been yelling at someone. Everyone looked stopped there conversations and waited for whomever it was to come inside. I knew before I even saw that it was Max out there.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I heard Max's voice boom out. I jumped and propelled myself off the couch to meet him at the door. No one stopped me. I swung the door open, almost whacking myself in the face, and was greeted by Max and some other tall built guy wrestling slowly towards the door.

"Max," I called out somewhat timidly. He jerked around to look at me, forgetting all about the fight he was just in. I sighed in relief of finally getting to see him. His hair was starting to get long and was hanging around his chin now while his skin was an unhealthy color.

"Jake, he's escaped!" the guy hanging desperately onto Max's long legs, trying to stop him from getting any closer to the house. We both ignored the man. I ran off the porch and into the rain, right into his strong, warm, safe arms.

"Lily," Max murmured, burring his face into my hair. He easily slipped out of the man's grip and easily carried me back to the house, mumbling about how much he missed me and such. I wasn't listening too hard but just enjoying being near him again.

"Max, you're not supposed to be here right now," I heard Jacob speak up softly. I didn't look up at him but Max looked over my head at his Alpha.

"I couldn't help but stay away," he muttered, gazing down at me with love in his eyes. I grinned for the first time in weeks and kissed his cheek.

"We'll talk about this later, we're having a party right now," my dad spoke up from his corner that he was standing in. Everyone seemed to relax and started their conversations back up. Luckily Dodge wasn't in the room to witness all this or he'd have some interesting questions for us.

No one bothered up for the rest of the party. They all knew to stay out of our happy little bubble. We were too busy talking about what we've missed over the last few weeks. I could tell he was editing out some parts but so was I. I didn't want him to know about all the tears that I shed over him and my home.

Sam and Emily were the first people to come over to us all night. "Max, we're leaving. We want you both to come over tomorrow for lunch if you can," Emily exclaimed. I smiled up at her, happy that she was including me in their family plans. Max agreed before turning back to me so we could continue our conversation about college frat parties.

Everyone left after a while; the Blacks were the last to leave the house though. Dodge and my parents smiled at the two of us before going upstairs to get ready for bed.

"How have you been, really?" I asked as soon as we were alone. Max looked at me for a moment before trying his gaze somewhere else. "Max, please answer me," I begged, holding onto his arm to get his attention.

"Not very good. I like to visit the bar a lot now and I sleep more," he mumbled. I gasped and grabbed his face to make him look at me. Guilt and shame was in his eyes for what he had gone.

"You shouldn't be doing stuff like that. I need you in perfect health for when we're together," I replied, holding onto his face tightly. He grinned shamelessly and leaned forward, giving my nose a soft kiss. I sighed and leaned back to him for a quick kiss.

"Why is it that that man was trying to stop you from coming to see me?" I asked. I stroked his arm, marveling at how big they were. Max smiled dreamily.

"I got into a fight with Michael, one of the other wolves, and decided to knock him unconscious with my fist. Jake didn't like that very much and put me on probation. I kind of didn't listen to him and came anyway," Max explained happily.

"You are such a caveman," I laughed, patting his almost shaggy hair. He smirked.

"You like it," he teased, poking my sides. I giggled and tried to squirm away from his grasp.

We stayed on the couch all night talking and Max held me as we slept. Mom woke us up when she found us there the next morning and had us muffins. I was happy to have home cooked food again. College made you appreciate the small things in life.

Max and I acted like we were joined at the hip and did not leave each other's side unless we had to. We had spent too much time away from each other already and we didn't want to waste our time together.

At noon we went to Max's parent's house and ate lunch with them. I enjoyed their company greatly and was sad to go back home afterwards. This was the last time I'd get to see them until the Christmas holidays.

Our Thanksgiving dinner was the same as every year; lots of food, lots of big men, and many children scampering around between your legs. I enjoyed our werewolf dinner just like the night before and didn't want my friends to leave later that night.

Max and I stayed up in my room all night but did not sleep. We stayed in each other's arms, knowing that tomorrow I would be returning back to college and we wouldn't get to see each other until Christmas time. I couldn't even bare to think of the long wait yet.

Last time I had gone to leave for college we were physically together (in a way) but now we were emotionally together. Neither of wanted to leave the other but we both knew that I'd be going anyway.

"I love you, Lily," Max murmured, hovering over me while we waited for the plane gates to open for passengers. I sighed longingly. I wanted to stay with him.

"I love you also, Max Uley," I whispered. I tried to hold back my tears but they flowed freely down my face. Max wasn't crying this time but kept wiping my face dry while I lost it.

"I'll see you in a few weeks," he exclaimed glumly. I nodded, my lips quivering as I hold back my sobs.

"I love you!" I flung myself into his arms one last time, giving his one last kiss but letting myself get herded onto the plane. I waved at him, letting my eyes take in his wonderful features one last time before going to find my seat.

**Author's Note: Don't worry I won't keep them apart for long. They will be back together very soon! I can't wait to write the next chapter! Please Review! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

_Lily Flower_

_Once I desire something…_

_I cannot undesire it._

_I cannot even try to resist._

_I will desire it until I have it._

_But there is no end._

_No matter how much I take, I still want. _

I didn't bother with doing my homework but got on the computer to IM Max before I went to sleep. Nothing else really matter to me now. I couldn't stand not to talk to him when I had the chance.

Max always answered my text messages and IM messages even if I sent it in the middle of the night. We'd talk for hours until I'd fall asleep with my head on my desk. He'd wait for me to wake back up before continuing our conversation from the night before.

I was starting to consider rash ideas just to be with him again and I was not happy with what I came up with.

*Max's Pov, Christmas Holidays*

I waited impatiently for Lily to arrive. Embry had gone to pick her up from the airport and had left me to guard his house (his words, not mine). Lila and Dodge were laughing and throwing tinsel at each other while they decorated the Christmas tree.

I sat on the couch, holding a cup of coffee. Coffee was my new best friend. Instead of going to the bar I started drinking caffeine so I could be awake whenever Lily texted me. Coffee had not failed me yet.

"Max, could you put the star on top?" Lila asked, smiling up at me from her seat on the floor. I nodded absentmindedly and got up to do my future mother-in-law's bidding.

"She should be back in a few minutes so no need to chew a hole threw your lip dude," Dodge exclaimed, grinning up at me. I had hung out with Lily's little brother at least once a week to play video games with him. Every other day that I wasn't at the Call household then I was in Canada with the vamps, getting Jasper to numb my pain for me.

"I know," I grunted out. I barely had to stretch to reach the top of the tree and I made sure to secure the star on top.

Suddenly I heard Embry's car pull into the driveway. I rushed to the door eagerly, like a dog waiting to greet its master after a day at work. In a way it kind of was.

Embry opened the door, glanced at me before going to kiss his wife. I didn't blame him for ignoring me. I was over here so much that he was used to me now, sort of.

Lily ran straight towards me. Her long, silky black hair was flaring out behind her and her blue eyes bright from excitement. I caught her in mid-launch and clutched to me so there was no way that she could escape from me again.

I felt the relief of being whole again and sighed contently. The ache in my chest disappeared and it felt like I had more energy to do things now. I wouldn't be needing coffee anymore with Lily near me again.

I carried Lily back inside the house and sat us down on the couch. Lily watched her family decorate while I watched her. She seemed to sense my gaze on her because she turned to me and smiled brightly. The breath got knocked out of me. Last time she was in for vacation she had never smiled like. Something good must have happened for her.

"I missed you," I whispered, leaning my forehead against hers. She smiled and barely brushed her lips against mine as her reply.

"Me too," Lily murmured. She glanced over her shoulder at her family before crawling into my lap and snuggling into my chest. I felt like purring in satisfaction. It had been too long since she's been in my arms. I don't think I could deal with her leaving me again for school.

We didn't talk that much but we watched her family decorate the house and we'd even make a suggestion every once in a while. I think we were both just content to sit there with each other and enjoy one another's company before we went upstairs to discuss our plans for our future together.

Lily and Lila fixed dinner for us while Embry and I hovered nervously behind them as they handled the carving knives. The ladies laughed and snickered about how silly we were being because we worried they'd slice off a finger. We didn't think it was too funny.

I enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere as we ate. It was like Lily had never left for college and it is summertime again. I was happy again but I felt more intense about Lily leaving me, even to go to the bathroom. I knew what it was like to without my soul mate and I was going to avoid that pain no matter what.

"Come on, sweetheart, I'm tired," Mrs. Call exclaimed about two hours after we had ate. She grabbed Embry's hand and dragged him upstairs. I rolled my eyes; like they were actually going to go to sleep this early.

"Dodge, make sure you go to bed before midnight," Lily stated before taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs just like her mother had done. I grinned eagerly. Maybe going to bed was a good thing.

"Oh, stop grinning like you're about to get some, Max!" Lily giggled, punching my shoulder lightly. I pretended to pout. Lily rolled her eyes and flopped down onto her bed.

"That's okay. I've got the rest of my life to have sex with you," I chuckled. Lily blushed and giggled nervously but she didn't deny what I had said.

"What have you been doing lately?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. I sat down beside her, swinging her legs around so I could have room.

"Hanging out with Dodge and Jasper mostly," I muttered. I placed my large hand on her calf muscle. Lily shivered.

"Bleck, vampires!" Lily exclaimed, grinning up at me. I rolled my eyes. She was only saying that because I said vampires smelled bad. She didn't really have a problem with them, only Nessie but we don't talk about her much.

"What about you; anything interesting going on at the college campus?" I asked, smiling tightly. I didn't give a rip about her college. I hoped it burned down to the ground over her break so she wouldn't have to go back there.

"Kind of. I've made an important decision about college," Lily said. She sat up and sat on her knees next to me. I could feel the excitement coming off of her. This must be pretty big news.

"What is it?" I asked, turning to face her. Lily's face was shining in the darkness and her eyes were like sparklers in the night.

"I'm transferring to the University of Washington for my next semester! They have a medicine program that I can get into. I've already called Carlisle and he's pulled some strings for me so I'm starting right after Christmas break!" Lily explained before hugging me, almost strangling me.

"What!?" I choked out, trying to fight my way out of her embrace so I could look at her face to see if she was serious. "You're giving up your scholarship?" I finally got out of her arms.

"Yes. I couldn't stand being so far away from you and Carlisle wanted to help you out of your depression. We both thought this would be much better for the both of us," she continued happily.

"You're moving back here?" I asked dumbly. She nodded excitedly, her hair flying everywhere. Lily kissed my face with her soft lips while I tried to comprehend what she had told me.

Lily Call was going to stay here with me! She was not leaving me again because she would only be an hour's run away from me. Carlisle had helped us…I'd have to get him something for Christmas.

"Thank God," I exclaimed before grabbing her chin and tilting her face so I could reach her lips easier. Lily sighed into the kiss and leaned against me, wrapping her arms around my neck and molding her lips against mine perfectly.

"Max, will you do something for me?" Lily asked breathlessly when I had pulled away so she could breathe. I nodded before ducking my head so I could nibble on her neck. "I want to see you as a wolf," she stated.

"Why?" I asked, lifting my head so I could see her expression. Lily had a serious look on her face and her lips were already set in a stubborn line.

"The last time I saw you I was too scared to really get to appreciate you. I want to see again," she said. It barely took any persuading on her part to get me to agree to it.

We snuck back downstairs after Lily put on some boots and a jacket then we slipped out the backdoor. I led her easily through the woods until I was sure we were far away so no one could see me from their house, road, etc.

I made sure Lily stood away from me so I wouldn't hurt her. I didn't bother to warn her about closing her eyes before I slipped off my shirt and shorts. She's already seen me naked from me running right into her house back in the summer. Lily gasped and turned her eyes up to the sky.

I chuckled before letting the heat run over my body. A quick shiver ran over my body before I seemed to burst outward and expanded. I was as tall as a horse now and furry all over. I shook out my coat of black fur before looking down at Lily.

Her eyes were huge now and her mouth was hanging open. I coughed barked and flopped down at her feet so she wouldn't feel as intimidated by me. After a moment or two she squatted down beside me and started to run her hands through my fur.

_What are you doing? _Jacob's voice broke through my peaceful mind. I sighed irritability. I couldn't even have a moment alone with Lily like this.

_Lily wanted to see me as a wolf. Got a problem with it, boss?_

_Nope, I was just curious. Congratulations on Lily staying by the way. Carlisle told me earlier. _

"You're handsome even as a wolf," Lily breathed, leaning into my side. I grumbled a little. It was a nice compliment but I didn't want Jake to have to listen in.

_Could you maybe give us like thirty minutes? I'll take your shift tomorrow night if you do._

_Deal._

I suddenly felt a little extra weight on my back. It took me a moment to figure out what had happened. Lily had climbed up onto my back and was straddling me like I was a horse.

"Well, shall we take a stroll, darling?" she teased from above me. Lily gently probed my side, telling me to stand up. I made a high pitched whine of worry. I didn't want her to fall off of me. It was a long way down to the ground. "Don't worry, Max. I'm an excellent rider," she stated.

I whined once more but slowly got up. Her hands quickly wound into my fur and her legs tightened around me. I started to walk slowly through the woods but Lily egged me on until I was jogging.

I couldn't help but notice the same her body would move every time I took a step. It was oddly arousing. I could just imagine how her body would feel on top of me but not while I was a wolf. No clothes would be involved of course because they would just get in the way. I wanted to feel all of her silky skin when she was on top and-

"Max, why are you panting? Are you getting tired already?" Lily asked from above me. I would have blushed if I could have. Ugh, my girlfriend caught me fantasizing about her and here I was panting like a dog after her, no pun intended.

I just shook my head and picked up the pace a little. I walked around for quite a while until Jacob popped back up in my head telling me my thirty minutes were up. I sighed and turned back in the direction of my house. It was closer to where we were at.

Lily didn't comment when I showed up at my parents' house. I kneeled down so she could slide off my back then I changed back to my less hairy self and two legs. Lily looked away again while I put on my clothes.

"Come on, babe, we're breaking in," I exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling towards the backdoor. She watched nervously as I jiggled the doorknob on the door until I heard something snap. I grinned at Lily before pushing open the door.

Lily followed closely behind me as I quietly made my way through the house. I didn't want my parents to wake up in the middle of the night to find me sneaking in with Lily. I knew mom could be really moody if she didn't get enough sleep.

"My room, m'lady," I waved her into the room before locking the door behind us. Lily made herself comfortable on my bed while she gazed over at me.

"I've got a nice, warm spot for you right here," she giggled, patting the bed next to her. I grinned wolfishly before loping over to join her on the bed. Lily welcomed me with open arms and snuggled into my chest.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Love you," I muttered into her hair.

"Ditto," Lily yawned before dozing off. I smiled happily up at the ceiling before closing my own eyes so I could get some well deserved sleep. I let my fantasy play out for a moment before sleep overcame me.

**Author's Note: I got this one out a lot quicker than I thought I would. Next one should be pretty interesting. Review Please! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

_Lily Flower_

*Lily's Pov*

Max's parents were cool with me having breakfast with them the next morning and they didn't even blink an eye when they found out that I had spent the night with their son also. Emily just smiled at me and asked how many eggs that I wanted. Sam just grinned at me before reading the newspaper.

"What do you want to do today? Anything is an option," Max said to me while we waited for our breakfast.

"Well, it's been a while since I've been to the Quillayute River. Could we go there?" I exclaimed, smiling hopefully at him. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Of course, but it would be wise not to go swimming in it at this time of year," Max stated, his pretty brown eyes sparkled eagerly at the thought of going to the river today. He happy took a drink of his orange juice that he had, grinning at me over the top of the brim.

"Why not go swimming? I've got you to keep me warm," I whispered, winking at him. Max choked on his OJ and had to smack himself on the back of the neck. I giggled but didn't say any more on the matter.

Emily and Sam ate with us but kicked us out of the house so they could get ready for work without us getting in the way. So we walked to my house. Max kept his arm around my shoulders so I wouldn't get cold as we walked down the road.

No one was out this early in the morning and the air was cold but I didn't mind. I had missed La Push during the Christmas time. It was one of my favorite times of year.

When we got into my house no one was awake yet. We made sure to be quiet as we packed a lunch, took showers (independently) then I bundled up in my winter jacket. I made sure to wear my bathing suit under my clothes just incase.

"Ready to go?" Max asked, holding the picket basket in his hand. He didn't trust me with the "important goods" as he called it. I wasn't allowed to carry the food.

"Just a sec, please," I mumbled. I wrote a note for my parents so they knew where I was at and stuck it on the refrigerator. "Let's go," I chirped and pulled him outside.

We climbed into his truck, picked a radio station that we both liked before Max drove us to the river. I closed my eyes and listened to the music, Max's breathing, and my own heartbeat. It was very relaxing.

"Afterwards would you like to come back over to my parent's house and watch a movie? It would be nice to relax after all this drama," Max spoke up suddenly. I looked over at him and nodded.

I felt like there was too much space between us suddenly so I grabbed one of his hands off the wheel and placed it on my knee. Max chuckled but didn't say anything luckily because I was already staring out the window in embarrassment. My skin burned where he touched me but I liked it more than I should.

"Almost there," I mumbled once I caught a glance of the river through the trees. I excitedly wiggled in my seat and looked out the window eagerly trying to get another glimpse.

Max turned the truck onto an old road that led to the riverside. It was only a few minutes before we were parked in the trees, just yards away from us. I bounced out of truck and onto the hard ground. I met Max in front of the truck, took his hand and dragged him through the trees until I could see the river.

The clear bluish water was running smoothly downriver. I was surprised that it wasn't frozen over yet. I giggled and dripped a few fingers into the water. My hand twitched uncomfortable from the cold but I made myself keep it in the water until I couldn't stand it any more.

Max had been watching me curiously the whole time, standing beside me while I chilled half of my hand. I hurried and brought my cold fingers up to his neck and pressed them to his hot skin. He gasped and jerked back from my cold touch.

"Don't be a weenie, Max!" I giggled. I warned him with my eyes before pressing my fingers back against his neck. His gritted his teeth but let me torture him.

"It's weird that I can feel another temperature. Normally I can't because of my own heat. It is slightly refreshing," Max exclaimed to me after my fingers warmed back up from his warmth. I grinned at him.

"Want to swim or eat first?" I asked, taking his hand and swinging it between us while I smiled goofily up at him.

Max rolled his eyes. "Food, of course!" he laughed. He went back to the truck and got our food while I picked out a non-rocky spot to sit down on and waited for Max to return with the food.

We ate in a comfortable silence as we enjoyed the food. After I had finished with my food I cuddled myself into Max's lap and waited for him to finish as he ate the rest of the food. Max tugged on my hair gently, grabbing my attention easily.

"Yes?" I stated, turning towards him.

"I was just playing with your hair," he mumbled before running his fingers through my locks. I sighed contently and leaned my forehead against his chest, my eyes barely open, while I enjoyed his affectionate petting.

"Mmmm, this feels nice," I purred out. Max's fingers paused for a moment.

"Does it?"

"Mmmh," I sighed, laying myself fully against him. I was starting to get sleepy from the heat coming off of him. I felt all cozy and fuzzy while sitting in his lap. I was ready for a nap.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep! We've still got the whole day ahead of us!" Max said suddenly, shaking my shoulder. My eyes snapped open and I looked around groggily.

"Sorry, you're just so warm," I yawned and pushed myself out of his lap so I wouldn't be tempted to fall back asleep. "Do you want to swim now?"

"Yeah, we might want to do it will you're still alert," Max teased, poking me in the ribs. I giggled.

I didn't even hesitant and stripped off my layers of clothes until I was standing in my bikini bathing suit, shivering with my arms wrapped around me for warmth. Max's eyes widened and his jaw almost hit the ground.

I giggled nervously and waited for him to strip down. He clumsily slipped off his shirt and jeans and stood in front of me in ducky boxers. I full out laughed, my chills forget for the moment.

"Ducks, Max! Really? I never thought I'd say this but ducks are hot!" I laughed. Max waited for me stop with this wary smile on his face.

"Your lips are turning blue," he stated when I finally stopped laughing. I smirked and stepped up to him, wrapping my arms around him and putting my lips against his chest. Max shivered again. It was a relief to feel the warmth flowing through me, especially when it was coming from Max.

"Are you ready to start swimming or do you want to chicken out on me?" Max rumbled. I glared up at him and pulled away from him. I ignored him while I got to the river's edge and balanced myself there, gathering my courage and readying myself for the bone chilling water I was about to jump into.

I took a long, deep breath before jumping forward. The water wrapped around me, stealing my air and almost suffocating me. I hurried and pushed myself back up to the surface.

Max was standing at the edge looking anxiously down at me. "Are you okay?" he asked, slowly reaching for me to pull me out. I made sure to stay out of arm's reach.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm f-f-f-fine. Come on i-in a-and warm-m me u-up," I stuttered out. I tried to move my arms around to try to keep the blood flowing.

Max grinned and made a big show of pretending to dive into the river with me. A bid wave came from his splash and made water go over my head. I sputtered and coughed out the water. He resurfaced almost immediately and swam over to me. I sighed in relief and wrapped my legs and arms around him to soak up his heat.

"Mmmm, I kind of like you wet," Max murmured, putting one arm around my back and the other settled right behind my knees. I chuckled, shivered, and pushed myself closer to him until my tiny body was flush up against his.

"I love you," I stated, gazing up at him. His eyes softened and he leaned down to press his lips to my forehead.

"I love you more than anything in the world," Max replied before placing a chaste kiss on my frozen lips. I smiled and tucked my head under his chin.

Max was tall enough to stand up in the water so he walked us around in the freezing water. He seemed to enjoy the temperature change. I let my hands ghost over his skin, mostly on his arms, shoulders, and stomach while he waded around.

"Max," I whispered. He stopped moving and looked down at me. "Can we go watch our movie now?" he nodded and started towards our stuff on the edge of the river. I placed an open mouthed kiss on his bicep before jumping off of him.

We dried off, got dressed again then got back into truck to drive to his parent's house. I kept my side pressed against his on the drive up. I was still shivering and I didn't want to stop touching Max now that I started. I let my hand rest on his thigh and my other on his toned stomach. He was grinning happily the whole way.

Once we pulled up to the house, Max jumped out, ran around to my side and helped me out like a gentleman. I smiled at him, took his hand and led him into the house. Both of his parents were gone that they wouldn't mind that we got into their movie and popcorn stash.

I settled down on the couch, cuddled into Max's side and stuffed popcorn into my mouth as the opening credits rolled over the screen. It wasn't long though when I heard loud voices getting nearer to the house.

"Yo, Max, do you want to order some pizza and-oh," four big, muscled up, buzzed cut Indian wolves stood in the front doorway. I tried to melt into Max's side to hide but he pulled me into his lap to stop my squirming. I blushed and hid my face in Max's chest.

"Huh, is this your woman?" one of them asked bluntly. Max's booming laugh rang through the room quickly followed by the other men's.

"Guys, this Lily Call; Lily, this is Michael, Tyler, Brady, and Seth, who you already met," Max exclaimed, nudging me until I lifted my head to look at his pack mates.

"Hi," I muttered before burying myself back into my hiding place. The guys hooted, saying that they had another shy girl that they had to get to come out of her shell.

"Can we watch with you?" I heard Seth ask. I had only talked with Seth a few times and that was back in the summer but I could easily recognize his happy voice.

The men didn't wait for an answer and plopped themselves down in the floor, in chairs, and on the couch next to us. I tried not to move much so I wouldn't draw attention to myself but that all went down the tubes in just seconds.

Two dog piles, a popcorn fight, one broken nose, and multiple wrestling matches later I was totally comfortable with Max's "brothers". I was always on top of the dog piles so I wouldn't get hurt, I started the popcorn fight, Tyler broke his nose accidently on my elbow, and after two wrestling matches with Max I went into Max's old bedroom to take a nap.

*Max's Pov*

I felt wonderful to have Lily back with me and I was thrilled that she got along with my brothers. They welcomed her with open arms and teasing comments like they've known her all their lives thanks to our mind reading thing as wolves.

"Why do you get to be the lucky bastard that gets her? I'd love to come home to her warming my bed and hot, sweaty se-"I punched Michael in the jaw before turning back to the TV. I didn't want him getting any ideas.

"Wow, what a punch! I'd give that an eight!" Tyler exclaimed loudly.

"Shut up, Lily's trying to sleep," I hissed. Tyler was the newest one to join the pack and he was still trying to get used to all the changes.

"You've turned into such a pansy since you've imprinted," Michael complained, picking himself off the floor. I growled and tackled him back down, twisting his arm back. Michael cursed at me and started wiggling around, knocking over the coffee table.

"SHUT UP IN THERE! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP, YOU STUPID WOLVES!" Lily screamed from my room. I jumped off of Michael and nervously ran back to my room to settle Lily back down.

I could hear the guys calling me names as I turned tail to go to my mate.

**Author's Note: Hey! This chapter was more of a filler chapter but the next chapter should be more interesting. ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

_Lily Flower_

*Lily's Pov*

My Christmas break had been awesome! I got to see Max whenever I wanted and had made friends with his pack brothers and even the council members. I don't think I've ever been happier just because of one person.

My family didn't even mind Max hanging around so much (excluding dad). Dodge had started to shadow him around wherever he went until we got to the point that we had to lock my bedroom door just so we could have a conversation without his curious ears near by.

Dad still had a spasm attack every time he saw us showing any type of affection towards each other. Mom says I'm going to cause him to turn gray headed before he even hit 50 years old. I laughed and told her that was what hair dye was for.

The only downer was that I had to return back to college in a week's time and I wasn't ready to give up my time with Max. I knew I'd only be a few hours away now but it felt too long all of a sudden. I think Max felt the same way because he seemed to be getting down in the dumps again just like last time.

"Lily, could you please get me the plates down?" mom asked over from the stove. I nodded, not really paying attention to anything around me. There wasn't anything interesting enough to keep my attention since Max wasn't here yet.

I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing so I was surprised when a plate shattered at my feet. Adrenaline shot through me quickly but I settled myself down before I did something even more stupid.

"Sorry! It was an accident!" I squeaked out, hopping away from the broken glass and towards the safety of the kitchen. Mom was quickly on the move with a broom and plastic bag to clean up my mess.

"Lila, are you okay?!" my frantic father came charging into the room, panic on his face and he was already trembling incase he had to phase quick.

"We're fine. Lily just had an accident. Could you help, please?" mom said, easing my father's worries immediately. He picked up the few pieces of glass that was left with his hands, not even flinching when it sliced one of his fingers. I don't think he noticed because he turned back to mom to double check that she was okay.

Watching my parents being all lovey-dovey made me ach for Max. I quickly slipped my cell phone out and texted him, telling him to get his butt over here before I decided to track him down. Max replied just seconds later with a simple "be right there".

I waited for him impatiently in the living room, my foot tapping repeatedly. It wasn't long that I heard hurried steps on our porch before Max let himself in. I smiled in relief and hoped up to give him a quick kiss.

"Hey," I whispered, hugging his waist and settling my head comfortably on his chest. His hot hands rested on my lower back, tracing patterns there.

"Hi. Why are we whispering?" he asked lowly, looking down at me curiously. I grinned impishly.

"My parents are having a moment in the kitchen just because I dropped a plate," I explained quietly. Max's face crumbled in concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked in his normal volume. He started to check my hands and arms for scratches or cuts. I batted his hands away.

"I'm fine. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself," I pretended to be offended.

"Sure you can," Max mumbled, rolling his eyes. I glared, really offended now. I sniffed moodily and stomped back to the couch to sit down. Max hovered nearby, not sure what to do with himself when I was upset with him.

I sighed. "Sit down with me. You look like a lost dog," I stated. I tugged on his pants leg until he folded himself down beside me. Max sat silently which was very odd for him. I glanced over at him.

His face almost had this wild look on it. Max's eyes were dancing around the room as if he was looking for something and his cheek would twitch every few seconds. His lips were pressed into a tight line. Everything about how he held himself screamed out kicked puppy. I had hurt his feelings.

"Max, do you want to go hiking with me? It feels like we haven't left the house in forever. The house just feels too small for us today," I said, reaching out and grabbing his hand.

His whole face brightened and he smiled at me. I had to go upstairs to get changed and ended up putting on some comfortable jeans, my old long sleeved high school shirt, and my trusty hiking boots that I've had since my freshman year.

Max was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with a silly grin on his face. I think he was just happy to be getting out of the house and out into nature for once. He didn't seem to like being crammed into a house all day so I thought this would lighten his mood.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to the hiking trail?" Max asked eagerly, hope flaring up in his eyes. He must be trying to make up for hurting my feelings earlier. I nodded.

We headed out to the backyard together and into the woods. Max stood back from me and stripped down. I wouldn't let myself look over him even though I desperately wanted to look at him. It made me feel like a pervert. I just waited until Max was a hairy beast before I looked at him.

I climbed onto his back and he trotted off into the woods while I petted his neck while hanging on with my other hand.

I thought I was cool how Max could easily slip through the trees and ferns without leaving destruction behind him. He was just so large that I could never wrap my head around him being this sneaky. I just watched the trees as we passed them. It would probably always remain a mystery to me.

It was only a few minutes before he stopped and let me get off. I waited for him to change back and put back on his clothes. When I felt his hand grab mine I knew I could finally look.

Max was grinning happily at me. His mood was just ecstatic now. I loved how bright his eyes was now and how his tanned skin seemed to glow with it now. If I could I would keep him like this always.

"The trail is this way," he exclaimed, pulling me in the right direction. He was right of course. We only went a few yards before we were standing on the hiking trail.

We walked hand and hand down the trail while we talked about anything besides me leaving for Seattle soon. I was having a great time with him and nature. It was so natural to be with him like breathing.

I wasn't really paying attention to my feet but was staring up at Max's lips as he told me a story and suddenly my foot caught a root and I tumbled to the ground. My knees smarted but other than that I was fine. I was so embarrassed too! I just stayed down on the ground and let my hair swing in front of my face so Max couldn't see my blush.

"Lily, are you okay? Did you hurt your ankle or knee? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Max asked frantically from above me. His hands ghosted over me, making sure I was okay before pulling me up to my feet almost roughly.

I looked up at him in surprise, my embarrassment momentarily forgotten. His face was set in glare mode and his teeth were clenched together while his hands trembled slightly.

"Could you at least try to take care of yourself? I'm not always going to be at the college to pick you up when you fall. It would make me feel better if I knew you hadn't fallen into a ditch or something," Max growled out, running a hand through his longish hair.

I glared, crossed my arms and cocked my hip out, getting ready for a fight. I held my head up high. "Excuse me, but I believe I told you earlier that I didn't need you to take care of me. I am independent enough that I don't need a _man _to monitor my every move to make sure I don't break a nail," I snapped back at him. Why was he acting like I was made of glass? My God, you'd think I'd never spent a day away from his caring hands before.

"You don't seem to know how to take care of yourself! I don't see how you made it through your eighteen and half years without me holding your hand the whole way!" he yelled.

My jaw locked and my eyes narrowed down to slits. My ego and pride was at stake and I wasn't going to stand for it. I could feel my body trembling. I don't think I've ever been this angry at someone before!

"Well you can just go fuck yourself because I'm not dealing with this anymore! I'm going home. I hope you get eaten by a rabid squirrel!" I screamed. I stalked off in the opposite direction that we had been going.

I was breathing hard and my boots were making squishy noises in the mulch. I couldn't tell if Max was following me or not. If he was then I was going to beat him with a tree branch.

How dare him! I can't believe Max would get mad about me tripping and then saying that I can't even take care of myself. I was so insulted and felt degraded as a woman right now. I felt like I had just been spit on. I thought men and women were equals and neither one was below the other!

"UGH! STUPID PIG!" I screeched back down the trail where I had left Max. I had no idea if he could hear me or not but it made me feel a little better to get it out in the open air.

It took me thirty minutes to make it to the dirt road that the trail started on. I knew where I was now at least. I was near Second Beach and if I followed the road then I'd end up at Claire Ateara and Uncle Quil's house. I decided to head in that direction.

Their house was a small one-story house that was painted a happy light blue color and the shutters were yellow. The bright colors were all Claire's fault. It hurt my eyes a little as I went up the steps and knocked on the door.

The last time that I had been here was when I was twelve. Dad had come over to help Quil with something and I got brought along because I couldn't be left alone at the house while mom and Dodge were out shopping. Back then Uncle Quil hadn't been married and would help me make cookies for school snacks. He was too busy for stuff like that now.

Claire was the one to answer the door and was surprised to see me. She was maybe six years older than me. Claire made me feel ugly and awkward next to her nature beauty. My stomach twisted in shame for a moment.

"Lily, what are you doing out here by yourself?" she asked in a soft voice. My lips quivered and my eyes started to burn with unshed tears. Claire pulled me into her house without an explanation and tugged me into her kitchen. I watched her make me hot coco while I let my tears fall.

"Don't tell Uncle Quil that I'm here. He'll tell my dad!" I cried out finally. I slumped down in the kitchen chair and rested my head on the table until she set my cup next to my face. I sighed and looked up. Claire smiled at me encouragingly.

It didn't take any probing to get me talking now. I ranted about how Max had been a jerk to me and how we had yelled at each other in the middle of the woods. I even explained to her about how the whole fight made me feel weak as a woman because he didn't believe I could take care of myself.

"I'm sure Max didn't mean any of that. He's just worried about having to give you up again so you can go to college so he's stressed out. Max probably didn't even realize that he made you feel like that," Claire tried to explain to me.

I sniffed and wiped my face until it was dry. I smoothed my hair back and straightened my clothes. I sat myself up high in my chair and kept my chin up. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I feel better now," I murmured, smiling Claire. She just nodded and patted my hand before starting to clean the kitchen from the breakfast that she had earlier.

"Quil should be back from the store soon so you should head on home if you want this to stay secret," Claire said after a while. I sighed.

"I'm sure Max's let the whole pack know about our fight by now," I grumbled but took her advice.

I headed back down the road until I reached the empty beach. I walked around, played in the wet sand, and collected rocks until I was hungry and a little damp from the light snowfall that had started while I was out. I stuffed my rocks into my pockets, wiped my hands off on my jeans before taking another trail into the woods that I knew would take me into town.

I was enjoying the earthy air around me and the sounds of little animals looking for food. It relaxed me even further and made me want to sit down and stay awhile but I was too hungry for that right now. Maybe another day.

It wasn't long until I broke through the trees and was at the main road of La Push. I trudged on down to the store just to get out of the cold for a little bit before I started my walk home.

My grandma was working behind the counter today. I grinned. "Grandma Call!" I said and skipped over to her. She looked up gave me a huge smiled, making wrinkles all over her face. Her graying hair was up in an elegant bun on top of her head and her favorite necklace was around her neck like always.

"Lily, honey, I wasn't expecting to see you today! What brings you into this little store today?" grandma exclaimed. I smiled and went around the counter so I could sit beside her.

"I've been hiking today and I was just passing by. How's work been today?" I replied easily. I wasn't going to tell my grandma about the fight Max and I had. She'd try to shoot him with her shotgun that she had hidden at her house.

We chatted for a while until it started to get dark outside. I sighed and told my grandma goodbye before going outside to start my walk home. There was a light snow on the ground now so my feet left little prints behind.

Once I got to my house I noticed that all the lights were on and it seemed like there was a lot of noise coming from it. When I opened the front door and was met with a surprised sight.

My mom and Max were in a screaming match against one another. Dodge and my father were sitting on the couch eating popcorn while they watched.

"Why aren't you out there looking for her?!" Max yelled. I covered my ears. This was nothing like the screaming in the woods. This was angry, frustrated, aggressive, and desperate yelling coming from him.

"She can find her own way back! I've raised my daughter to be independent enough that we don't have to keep a tracker on her! Now just sit your butt down and wait like everyone else!" mom screamed right back. I smirked and looked back at dad to see how he was taking all this.

He was cheering for mom while Dodge was for my soul mate. They both spotted me and waved at me before egging the two fighters on again.

I rolled my eyes. I swear those two would do anything to watch something interesting.

"Okay, good jobs guys. I'm deaf now," I said loudly to be heard over them. Max whipped around to me and relief and guilt were plain on his face. He stepped forward and hugged me tight to his chest, almost smothering me in heat.

"Thank God. I thought something happened to you," he breathed, holding me even tighter. I gasped and wiggled my way out of his arms.

"I can take care of myself," I grumbled, walking past him and sitting down on the couch next to my father. Mom looked smugly at Max before going into the kitchen to start dinner for us.

"Okay Dodge, show me how to play that game you were telling me about now," dad said. My brother and dad left us by ourselves to let us duke this out without fans near by.

Max didn't waste any time and sat down beside me. One of his hands trailed over my face, warming me up quickly, while his other hand took mine gently. I watched him curiously, wondering how he was going to get himself out of the dog house.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, looking me in the eye. I nodded. That was a good start.

"You should be. You know that I can take care of myself yet you screamed at me that I couldn't do anything without you there with me. Do you know how weak that made me feel as a woman?" I whispered to him.

I didn't want this to turn into a screaming match for my whole family to hear. This was going to stay under wraps.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I just over worry everything that involves you and it stressed me out. I think about every little thing that could hurt you and then you trip over something and that makes me worry even more about your safety," Max said. He pulled himself away from me and buried his face into the couch pillow. "I'm a bad soul mate!" he yelling into the pillow.

I rolled my eyes. "You are not; you just care to the extreme. Now take your face out of that pillow before you suffocate," I demanded. He raised his face and looked at me with a broken expression. He was like puppy! "You're so cute," I mumbled.

I leaned over to him and placed a soft kiss to his super warm lips. I sighed happily and crawled into his lap. It seemed to long since the last time I got to touch him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up as far as I could and waited for Max to come the rest of the way to reach my lips.

He smiled and kissed me even softer than I had to him. I sighed into the kiss and tightened my grip on him. Max moved his lips slowly across mine then over my jaw to my ear. I was practically trembling in his arms.

"I love you," I whimpered, taking a fistful of his hair. I felt him smirk.

"I love you too, Lily," he rumbled out before giving me a real kiss. We broke away gasping for air. My lips were tingling and very warm. I wanted more. I leaned back in for another kiss.

Max chuckled and dodged my kiss. "Maybe we should wait later for this. We are in the middle of the living room," he laughed. I glared but backed off of him a little.

He was just too tempting for his own good….

**Author's Note: I thought I should have let them have a fight for once. I mean, what couple doesn't have a fight every once in a while? Things should be warming up next chapter! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

_Lily Flower_

School had started back up again and I was really enjoying it. It was much easier to get the work done when I knew that I would be seeing my family in just a few days. I wasn't gloomy anymore when I went to class and I was actually making friends. Going to school in Seattle was one of the best decisions that could have made.

I was in Chemistry class taking notes on what the professor was saying. This was my last class of the day and I was eager for it to be over with. I knew Max was waiting for me in the parking lot and I wanted to go see him.

"Alright, get out of here!" the professor exclaimed when he noticed what time it was. I grinned and packed my things up quickly.

"Hey Lily! What are you doing tonight?" I looked up and saw Ron walked over to me. I resisted rolling my eyes. This guy didn't give up, did he? He had just asked me out last week after this class was over and I had told that I was busy. Ron didn't seem to get the hint.

"I'm going to hang out with my _boyfriend_," I answered, throwing my bag over my shoulder and headed for the door. Ron followed close behind me.

"That's cool. I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something. Maybe next week," Ron said. I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt it," I mumbled, trying to get away from him. I saw Max leaned up against his car and I picked up the pace. "Max!" I called out, getting his attention.

He looked up and smiled at me but it fell off his face when he saw that I had a guy following me. Max glared at Ron and stood up straight. I hurried to his side and gave him a one arm hug.

"Ron, this is Max, the boyfriend I was talking about. Max, this is my classmate, Ron," I introduced the two of them. Ron was staring up at Max in surprise.

"Whoa, I didn't know we had any body builders in Seattle. Nice to meet you dude," Ron said, sticking out his hand from Max to shake. Max took his hand and squeezed, making the veins in his hands stand out. Ron winced and took back his hand, cradling it to his chest.

"Why don't you go ahead and get into the car, Lily?" Max suggested to me. I slipped out of his grip and went around to my side of the car. I watched as Max said something to him before sliding in beside me.

"What did you say to him?" I asked curiously as we pulled out of parking lot.

"Just letting him know that you're unavailable so he should back off," Max said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and patted his hand but he grabbed it and placed a kiss to the back of my hand. "You're such a charmer," I laughed.

Max drove us to a little restaurant that was run by a family that lived about the restaurant. We had been here many times so the family recognized us. They greeted us and took us to our normal table in the back.

"How was class today?" Max asked while we waited for our waiter. I smiled and described in detail about the lab we had to do then the boring notes right afterwards. He paid attention to what I was saying but I could tell he didn't understand half of what I was saying.

After we got our food talking was out of the question since this was the first time Max had gotten to eat since breakfast. We held hands under the table though, squeezing each other's hand every once in a while.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked. I had class again tomorrow so I couldn't stay out too late but I really wanted to do something tonight.

"Clubbing, dancing, movies, long walks in the park, breaking a few laws, I don't care which you pick as long as it's one of them," Max laughed as he paid our bill. I chuckled.

"How about we take a walk right now then go to the movies and afterwards we can go to a club. We'll see if we can squeeze breaking a law in later," I giggled, dragging him out of the restaurant.

I led the way towards the park that was a few blocks away. Max was a little out of his element since he didn't live here like I did so I was in charge for now. There were a few people at the park but that was fine with me because I didn't feel like watching what I said today.

"How is the pack doing lately? I hope everyone has been getting along," I said, scooting closer to Max so I wouldn't get a chill.

Max went into detail about the latest wrestling match that had gone on between the wolves and who was angry at whom. It was very nice to hear what my friends were going. I though it was funny how Max talked about them like they were his little brothers. Twelve little brothers to look after.

"What movie would you like to see?" Max asked, taking my hand and twirled me around. I giggled and pretended to dip Max but had to stop since I didn't have a pray at holding him up.

"Nothing scary. It has to be funny or romantic, or both," I answered, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling myself closer to him. He grinned down at me and wrapped a warm arm around my shoulders. I shivered in delight at his touch when his fingers skimmed the inside of my arm.

"Mmm, when do you think you're roommate will be back tonight? I don't want to take a chance of waking her up," Max said thoughtfully after a few minutes of us walking in silence.

"She's staying at her boyfriend's tonight. Besides, we couldn't wake her up even if we took a chainsaw to her bedpost," I exclaimed happily.

The Cullen family made sure I had the nicest dorm room that I could get. My roommate had her bedroom and I had mine but we had to share a bathroom. It could get pretty brutal in the mornings when we're fighting for the shower.

"That's good. You can be very loud when we're together," he chuckled. I blushed and smacked his chest but didn't deny what he had said.

It's not like we've had sex but we're starting to get pretty darn close. I'm not very quiet when Max starts to play me with his magic fingers. He knows exactly how to drive me crazy and how much I can handle. Sadly, I haven't returned the favor yet. He won't let me.

I broke back out of my thoughts when I saw a high school couple cuddling on a bench up ahead of us. I rolled my eyes and pretended to gag. Max laughed and pulled me closer into his side.

I sighed and breathed in his smell. It almost made my mouth water and made my eyes roll back. He smelled of the woods, the ocean water, and home all rolled into one great smell. It made me ache for home a little but made me ache for something different even more.

"I think there is a seven o'clock showing if you want to go to that. Does that sound good?" Max asked, looking down at me. I just nodded and let him led me back out of the park and to his car. We drove in silence except when I had to point him in the right direction.

When we got to the theatre Max let me pick a movie that he could live with then I paid for the tickets and Max for the snacks, which was a lot. We had made sure to get seats in the back in the corner because Max blocked people's view all the time. We held hands over the armrest while we waited for the previews to start.

After a while Max got bored and started pointing out other people in theatre. He'd make up a life story for them and then I'd try to make a better story for the person. The game didn't last very long because the lights dimmed and everyone got quiet.

About half way through the movie Max let go of my hand and put it on my thigh. I watched his hand warily out of the corner of my eye for a minute before turning my attention back to the movie. I suddenly felt his fingers twitch, moving towards the inside of my thigh. My breathing hitched but I refused to look over at my boyfriend.

I quickly looked around us to make sure no one could tell what he was doing. The closest person to us was two rolls up and five seats to the left of Max. I didn't want to get caught here doing who knows what with Max.

"Stop!" I hissed, swatting his hand away. Max kept his hands away for a few seconds before slipping his hand under my shirt and laying his hand on my stomach. My heart picked up and my spine tingled from the warmth coming off of his hand. I whipped my head towards him and glared.

"This is not the place," I growled lowly. I waited for him to remove his hand but instead it crept higher until he cupped my left breast through my bra. I gasped at the suddenly contact. Desire ran through me instantly and my head fell back onto the headrest.

Max chuckled beside me but didn't say anything. His hot fingers skimmed over the top of my breast making me shiver in delight. My stomach tightened and I clenched my thighs together so I could have some kind of friction.

"Max," I panted. My hand shot out and gripped his bicep tightly. I barely turned my head so I could look at him. His eyes were shining brightly from what I guess was excitement and his mouth was twisted into a smug smile. My eyes fluttered for a moment as his hand explored under my shirt more before I locked my eyes back on his.

I don't know what Max saw on my face but he suddenly gasped and jumped up. He grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the aisle and out the back of the theatre. I stumbled after him, confused as to why he had stopped all of a sudden. My body was craving more of him now that it felt like I was burning from the inside.

"Why do you have to be so damn desirable?" Max groaned, pulling me down the sidewalk. People looked at us a little funny but didn't give us a second glance since Max was pulling us along so quickly.

"I hope you're okay with skipping the club and going straight to your dorm room because I just need to touch your right now," he said, trying to make me go faster. I jogged to keep up with him and I was panting again.

Once we made it to his car that was parked around the corner I gladly got in and caught my breath. Max wasn't even breathing hard as he jumped in. He threw the car into gear and peeled off, leaving me to fumble with my seatbelt in slight panic.

"It normal doesn't get to me like this but it might have to do with the fact I haven't had a release in a half a year. It feels like I'm going crazy almost. Does it get this way for girls?" Max exclaimed, glancing over at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, maybe it's not the same," he huffed. His hand suddenly fell back onto my thigh but this time it was much higher and more to the inside of my thigh. My head rolled back again and I was breathing in gasps. "Then again maybe it's the same."

Max was driving way past the speed limit but luckily we didn't see one policeman out. He parked in front of my building and pulled me out with him. I didn't waste anytime and jumped up on him. I made sure I kept my legs tight around his waist while I twisted my hands into his hair. I placed open mouthed kisses on his neck and collarbone while he sprinted into the building.

It didn't take long for him to get up to the second floor and to my room. Max reached into my pocket and fished out my keys since I wasn't exactly in my own mind at the moment to do it myself. He kicked open the door once it was unlocked then kicked it closed behind us.

*Max's Pov*

I gently laid Lily down on her queen sized bed and hovered over her as she ravished my neck. I made sure not to make any noise, not wanting to encourage her too much or I'll do something stupid.

Lily was literally driving me crazy. I was worried constantly that something would happen to her while she was here in the city. And then there is the fact that she asks me almost every time that we're together if she can "help me out" too. I didn't want her to feel obligated to return the favor to me.

Lily's tiny hands started tugging a little harder on my hair, bring me out of my thoughts and back to the task at hand. I pulled my face up to hers and crushed my lips onto her soft lips. She moaned in the back of her throat and kissed me back enthusiastically.

I let myself settle on top of her but making sure to keep my weight off of her and my lower region. I don't want her getting ideas right now and I'm sure if Lily realized how hard I was then she would push me until I snapped.

I knew I couldn't do very much with Lily tonight. I felt too wild and out of control already and I knew I wasn't going to get a release anyway so why should I torture myself? It seemed like it was getting harder for me to contain myself when I was around Lily.

"Max!" Lily gasped, pulling away from my lips. I shuddered and let my hands go down to her hips. I held her there while the two of us tried to breathe evenly. I couldn't take anymore tonight.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. We're going to have to stop," I panted. I placed a soft kiss behind her ear before pushing myself up and away from her. Lily stayed lying down for a few minutes before sitting up with me.

"Are we ever going to have sex?" Lily asked grumpily. I laughed breathlessly.

"Of course we will. Once we're married," I answered. She got really quiet. I looked over at her cautiously. Was she mad? Lily's black hair was like a curtain around her tanned face. Her blue eyes stared at me in surprised. I swallowed and resisted the urge to push her back down on the bed and have her finally.

"Married? Will we be getting married soon?" she whispered, leaning closer to me. My mind froze. Marriage? She wanted marriage already? Didn't girls always want to wait more than a few months for that?

"You want to get married?" I asked in a high voice that I hadn't heard since I hit puberty. I cleared my throat as I blushed.

"Yeah, isn't that what people do when they love each other? It seems like the next step to me and if you want to wait until we're married. You might want to hurry because I'm this close to jumping you already," Lily said, showing me a small distance with her fingers.

I couldn't help but smirked. "Do you want me to get down on one knee for this or do you want to ask me for my hand in marriage? You know I am in high demand right now so I'd do it soon before someone else snags me," I joked, looking down at her.

Lily rolled her eyes at me while fighting a grin. "Why don't you do it?" she suggested. I smiled and got off the bed and leaned in front of me. I could hear her breathing and heart rate pick up which made me smiling even bigger.

"Lily Call, I don't have a ring because I didn't plan this but I love you and I want to marry you. Will you marry me so you don't jump and rape me later?" I asked, trying to keep my face straight.

She rolled her eyes. "Wow, I can see why you're in such high demand. Yeah, I guess I'll marry you so I don't steal your innocence later on," Lily giggled.

Even though we were both acting like this was some joke I couldn't control my excited heart beat and I could see happy tears running down Lily's face. I smiled and got back onto the bed with her. I softly pecked her lips before laying down, trying not to take up a lot space.

"So, when are you going to tell my dad?" Lily asked, grinning down at me. I could feel my face lose its color and I almost felt sick with dread. She watched me with a smug look on her face.

"Um, do I have to?" I asked.

"Yeah 'because you'll see him before I do. I'm not going to get to go home until Spring Break. It's all up to you, big boy," Lily giggled, patting my head. I swallowed in fear.

**Author's Note: Huh, wonder how Embry's going to take the news? Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I probably won't update again until after Thanksgiving. Review please!**


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I need to know how long to make this story. I'd really like to know what you guys think on the matter. Please message me about how long you want this story and I'll try my best to get what you want. **

**Also, if you have any suggests for this story then let me know and I will see what I can do. I'm doing this for you guys so take advantage of it. ^_^**

** mousemaker2**


	18. Chapter 18

_Lily Flower_

*Max's Pov*

I watched the Call house carefully, making sure my eyes didn't droop before I got to speak with Lily's family. I had been waiting across the road for hours now, just waiting for myself to grow some balls and just do it already. This was my mission for today; a deadly mission.

Lily hadn't been joking when she said that I had to tell her family that we were engaged. She couldn't leave Seattle until Spring Break and that wasn't for a few more days so this dirty job was set on my shoulders. Lily wasn't even sympathetic for me; she just laughed and wished me luck.

"Dodge, please help your father with the sound system! He doesn't know what he's doing!" I heard Lila scream across the house. I could hear some banging around in the house and Embry and Dodge grumbling to each other. I could tell that they weren't looking at the directions for the system. That was my opening.

I let the heat crawl down my back and then I was slipping on my jean shorts while jogging towards the back door. They always left it unlocked so wolves could come and visit Embry whenever they wanted.

"Hello Call family! I've come for an important visit," I called out, closing the door behind me. Dodge came running in to see me and gave me a one-arm-man-hug-thing that all guys know.

"What are you doing here? Lily's not supposed to be here for a few more weeks," her little brother exclaimed happily. He was practically hopping around me while I headed into the living room where his parents were at.

I looked down at Dodge and was startled at how tall he had become in just a few weeks. He had been 5'6 and now it looked like he was 5'9. Dodge was still skinny but I could tell he was starting to get some muscle in his arms and chest. He was only thirteen years old but it seemed like his wolf gene had been triggered already.

It made me sick to my stomach to see him slowly turning into a wolf like his father had before him years ago. It just wasn't right.

"I've got some, er, exciting news for your parents," I mumbled. He nodded like I made special visits to his family all the time.

"Well, what is it?" Embry asked me, looking up at me from his seat in the floor. There were complicated looking wires and diagrams all around him on the floor.

I swallowed nervously and looked over at Lily's mother, hoping to have some support on this. She was watching me curiously while she tried to untangle the wires.

"Um, well, what if I told you hypothetically that Lily and I wanted to get married some day," I started out slowly. Lila and Embry looked at me like "duh". They knew we'd get married eventually, like in a few years. Dodge's mouth fell open though.

"Go on," Lila encouraged. Neither of them could tell where I was going with this. I could feel myself starting to sweat. I just couldn't stop thinking of all the stories that my dad told me about how Embry was one of the best fighters the pack used to have. It was making all this even more nerve-racking.

"Now let us say that, hypothetically, we wanted to get married soon, very soon, like in a few months," I think they got my clues because Embry's face turned really red and started breathing really hard. Lila clutched her heart with one hand and her other hand grabbed her husband's shirt and twisted.

"What?!" Dodge cried, bouncing up from his seat on the couch. He was smiling and giggling like a little kid. "Are you serious?! I'm going to get a brother!" he started prancing around his parents while they had their panic attacks.

"Embry, Lila, are you guys okay?" I asked hesitantly. They didn't reply. I stepped forward and carefully untwisted Lila's hand out of Embry's shirt and led her over to the couch to sit down. She gratefully sat but then she hid her face in a couch pillow. I left Embry where he was. I didn't want to get in swinging distance of his powerful fists right now.

"Dad, are you having a heart attack?" Dodge asked suddenly, finally seeing his father's red face. Embry kind of waved his hand at his son and pushed himself to his feet. He staggered into the kitchen and came back into the living room with a bottle of liquor in his hand.

"Dodge, go to your room," he growled. Dodge didn't waste any time and ran up the stairs to his room. I stumbled back and sat down next to his wife. I wouldn't get hurt if I just stayed near her.

"She's only eighteen, Max! Why would you decide to get married now? Neither of you even have a job!" Lila suddenly screamed in my ear. I jumped and scooted farther away from her.

"The Cullen family pays me enough that I could buy us a house, get each of us cars, and still have money left over for the next ten years. We'd be fine. Lily could still go to college and I could even go if I ever wanted to. We've talked about and we think the sooner the better for the two of us," I hurriedly explained.

Embry took a hearty drink from his liquor. "Is she pregnant?" he grunted, whipping his mouth off.

"Pregnant? Of course not! My mother would skin me alive! Lily and I are trying to be responsible about this!" I exclaimed. I was blushing but I don't think either of them noticed.

I had never really thought about babies that much even when I met Lily. Starting a family wasn't high on my list right now; only if Lily wanted to.

*Lily's Pov, Spring Break*

I was sitting in my dorm room waiting for Max to come pick me up so we could head home. I hadn't seen him in a few days since he went down to tell my parents our exciting news. Max had only called to check up on me, he refused to tell me how it went.

"Lily, I'm here! Sorry, sorry I'm late," Max came running in. I looked up at him in surprise. One of his eyes was swollen shut and was an ugly black/blue color. I jumped up and rushed over to see the damage up close.

"What happened?!" I asked, cupping his face gently between my hands.

"Huh?"

"Your eye is black!" I exclaimed, tracing under his eye with my pinkie finger.

"Oh, your dad punched me before I left to pick you up. I thought it would have healed by now. He's really got a nice right hook," Max explained to me, grabbing my hands and holding them between his large ones.

"My dad punched you!" I shrieked. He laughed.

"He's really been giving it to me over the last couple of days. That's why I haven't come to visit you even sooner," he said, grinning down at me. I gaped at him. I can't believe Max has been taking beatings from my own father! That was completely wrong!

"Well, I'll have a long talk with him and make sure he leaves you alone," I stated confidently. "Let's get going; I want to get home before it gets dark," I mumbled, taking his hand and pulling him out of my dorm.

On the drive home from the college we talked and teased each other lightly on the way. Neither of us mentioned either of my parents because it would bring up too much stress for the two of us. We knew that his and my family would be bombarding the two of us all of Spring Break.

By the time we had made it to my house Max's black eye was gone and most of my anger had been replaced by excitement. I had missed my family while I was away.

I let Max get my bags while I went storming into the house. Both of my parents were sitting on the couch cuddled up together. I could hear Dodge in the kitchen doing who knows what.

They looked up in surprise at my dramatic entrance before jumping up and wrapping me up in their arms. My parents ignored Max as he stumbled into the house but kind of pulled our little group a little bit farther away from him.

"Max!" I heard Dodge yell. I could barely turn my head so I couldn't see him but I did scream a hello to him from my group hug with my parents.

"Max, you can go now. You know you're not welcome here anymore," dad said, making me remember why I was angry with him earlier. I pushed my way out of my parents' arms and stood beside Max and Dodge.

"Dad, he can stay here as long as he wants to. Just because you don't want us to get married so soon doesn't mean you can be rude to my fiancée," I snapped. Max smiled down at me and gently took my hand in his warm one. I threw him a small grin before turning back to my steaming parents.

"Lily, you're only in college. We just think it would be better if you just waited until you've finished up," my mom tried to reason. I didn't bother to comment back.

"Dodge, will you make us all some coffee please?" my dad asked suddenly. My brother looked at him curiously but left the room easily enough.

"Look, you know it's very exciting that you've found your soul mate and you want to spend all your time with each other. We understand that, but we don't think you should let Max pressure you into getting married," mom whispered, trying to make sure Dodge didn't hear.

I glared and tightened my grip on Max's hand. "He hasn't pressured me into doing anything. I was the one that brought up marriage to him. Like I said, there is no reason to be rude to Max," I explained as quietly as I could.

My dad's mouth fell open and mom just gave me a blank stare before sitting slowly on the couch again. I think they need a moment to themselves.

"Come on Max," I mumbled. I grabbed one of the lighter bags and trudging up the stairs and to my room. He followed silently behind me.

My room had been cleaned for me and all my stuffed animals that Max had won for me months ago were stacked neatly in the corner while my few favorite were sitting on my bed. My bed had been made and the curtains were pulled back. We set my stuff beside the stuffed animals in the floor.

"We might have to find our own place soon if my parents are going to be like this through our whole engagement," I mumbled, sitting on my bed. Max sat beside me, making the bed sag from the extra weight.

"I'll look into it," he grunted. I watched him for a few minutes as he stared out of the window. His black hair was falling into his warm brown eyes that made me want to melt. The t-shirt he was wearing seemed to make his muscles look even better. I just couldn't tear my eyes away from his large biceps.

"Are you undressing me with your eyes?" Max asked, not even looking at me. I blushed but didn't remove my gaze from him.

"Yeah, since you're wearing clothes for once I have no choice," I joked, nudging him with my elbow. He chuckled and finally looked at me.

His smile grew as he looked at me and Max got that look on his face that I was coming to recognize more of lately. The look was the "seeing the sun for the first time" thing. It was very flattering to witness.

"I love you," I whispered, leaning closer to him. His smile seemed to cover his whole face and I felt slightly overwhelmed by my love for him. Nothing could keep me away from him again. I wouldn't allow anything to come between us, even my parents.

"I love you too," he whispered back. It was my turn to grin hugely at him. "Do you want to go down to the beach? It isn't too dark yet," Max asked suddenly, jumping up. I pouted; I didn't get the kiss that I had wanted.

"Fine with me," I replied, standing up with him. I stretched up on my tippy-toes and puckered my lips dramatically so Max would know what I wanted. He laughed before leaning down and giving me a quick kiss. I sighed disappointedly but followed him out of my room then my house.

I made sure to walk very close to Max because it sure didn't feel like spring here in La Push. Max wrapped an arm around me and kept rubbing his hand up and down over my arm.

When we made it down to the beach the sun had already set and the stars and moon were the only source of light for us. I let Max guide me over the sand and rocks since he could see better than me and probably knew where he wanted us to go.

"I know we already made it officially but I wanted to do it anyway," Max said. His voice seemed much louder in the dark and made me jump. His fingers twitched on my arm when I felt me jump but he didn't react besides that.

Max stopped walking, reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. I held my breath as I waited. I knew what was in that little box but I wanted Max to show me. He popped open the lid and held out the box to me. I could barely see what it looked like but the diamond seemed to glow in the dark. That was enough to make me gasp.

"Oh, Max," I breathed. I traced the diamond with one finger while my other hand had a handful of his shirt. Max reached out and took the ring out, kissed my left hand before slipping the little ring onto it.

My left hand felt heavier but I barely noticed because Max started kissing up and down my arm. My body trembled from the cold but my arm was on fire from his hot lips. I shuffled closer to him until my back was pressed against his chest and he was kissing my neck with hot opened mouthed kisses.

I sighed happily but I couldn't let us stay here like this. "Come on, I've got to get back home before my parents start to think that you kidnapped me," I joked lightly. Max grumbled but pulled away from my neck.

We started walking back towards my house but my feet were starting to hurt. I paused, letting Max walk in front of me a bit. I took a running go and jumped on Max's back, only to slid down and land in the sand.

"What are you doing?" Max laughed, looking over his shoulder. I huffed and picked myself up.

"I wanted a piggyback ride," I exclaimed, looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes. Max rolled his eyes but swung me onto his back. I sighed, content to keep my face buried in his neck to keep my nose warm.

"I feel a little used right now," Max chuckled, patted my leg. I giggled and kissed the side of his face that I could reach.

"You should privileged to be able to carry me like this," I stated, "with my legs wrapped tight around you and my hands gripping your hair." Max didn't reply with a teasing remark like I thought he would. I had only been joking even though what I said was true.

"Have you ever thought about being a porn writer? I think you'd be good at it," Max said. I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"No, I don't want to share my fantasies with other people, only with you," I whispered in his ear. I then placed my frozen lips to his neck and bite down hard enough so I knew he could feel it. Max hissed under his breath and stumbled in his walking.

"I think I should start planning out our honeymoon," Max grunted.

"Yeah, go ahead and surprise me," I giggled then kissed my bite mark before it disappeared.

**Author's Note: I am soooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. My computer messed up so I could only use my sister's like once a week. Truly sorry.**

**Picture of Lily's ring on profile!**

**Let me know what you think and please review! ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19

_Lily Flower_

*Max's Pov*

I waited impatiently for Lily to get ready. We were supposed to be going over to Jake and Nessie's place today because Alice was there and she was going to plan our wedding. We decided nothing big, only family and very close friends (pack members mostly) and a few vamps if they wants to come. We wanted the wedding to be at the beach in La Push but we weren't sure if we'd get our wish for that one.

"Lily, please hurry! Alice will have my head if we make her wait long," I begged through the door. I heard some shuffling before Lily jerked the door open and glared at me.

"It takes a girl a long time to get her make-up done right but if you think you can do it faster then be my guest!" she screamed before slamming the door in my face.

I didn't say anything else but went into Dodge's room to wait for her. I would rather take on Alice than a moody Lily any day. I'd bet Lily was PMSing or something like that because she's never that sharp with me.

"Did Lily scare you away?" Dodge asked, not looking up from his zombie killing. I sighed and sat down on his unmade bed.

"Yes, she yelled at me," I grumbled. I watched him play for a while but I got distracted.

I could tell Dodge would end up being a shape shifter one day. He was already six feet tall now and he was really bulking up. I'm sure Embry has noticed it too because I see him looking at Dodge sometimes with this really sad look on his face.

"Max, let's go! We're going to be late!" Lily yelled from down the hall. I sighed and walked out, Dodge calling good luck at me as I left.

I hesitantly took Lily's tiny hand in mine and walked her out to my truck, opened the door for her before getting in the driver's seat.

"How far away is the house?" Lily asked, patting her hair down while looking in the side mirror. I frowned; Lily never cared what her hair looked like.

"The house is in Forks and it's around fifteen miles away. It wouldn't take long to get there," I answered softly, scared she yell at me some more. Lily just nodded and stared out the window while she twirled at piece of hair between her fingers.

Maybe Lily was stressed about her finals coming up. I know college was hard but she never really freaked out about her homework or tests. Maybe the pressure has finally caught up to her and she's taking it out on me…..

"Who's going to be there again?" she asked suddenly, whipping around to look at me. I jumped, making the truck swerve a little. She ignored the swerving and waited for me to answer.

"Jake, Nessie, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Esme are going to be there. Alice and Esme are actually the ones in charge though so if you've got questions or something then you need to ask one of them," I exclaimed hurried.

"Okay," Lily breathed. She scooted closer to me and buried her face into my shoulder. My whole body relaxed from the close contact and I just let my mind peacefully drift about how beautiful Lily was.

When I pulled onto the Cullen's super long drive I could feel Lily tense next to me. I rubbed her arm, trying to sooth her but I don't think she really noticed.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, aware of the fact that everyone might be able to hear us and that Edward could be listening in if he wanted to. Lily didn't react for a moment before turning towards me.

"Being around them makes me nervous and self conscious. They're all so graceful and beautiful. Isn't the bride supposed to be all those things?" she muttered, glancing guilty up at me before staring out of the window.

I chuckled but stopped immediately when Lily glared at me. I cleared my throat awkwardly and waited for her to continue.

"I-God, I feel so shallow for saying this out loud, but I'm jealous of how easy everything is for them. I feel like shit next to them," Lily said, not even bothering to keep her voice down.

"Lily Call, you have no reason to feel like that. You're wonderful the way you are and have no reason to feel like that way forwards the Cullens," I exclaimed in surprise. Lily didn't answer but was staring at something out the window. I followed her gaze and saw Edward and Alice standing on the front porch.

"Max, I've changed my mind. I want to back home," Lily whispered, staring at the two vampires.

"They are like my extended family and they're all very excited to be helping with our wedding. Don't you want to be involved with it?" I replied. Why was Lily being so difficult about this? She's never been this way, ever.

"Um, Max, just leave her alone. She's very emotionally right now," I heard Edward say from on the porch. I looked at him curiously but nodded to him.

"Alright, I'll take you home," I mumbled. I started the truck back up and drove back down the driveway.

*Lily's Pov*

I sat next to Max, my side pressed against his while he drove. I stared out the window, trying to keep my face straight. My cramps were making my whole body ache and I just wanted to put a heating pad on my stomach. Max was the best thing I had to a heating pad at the moment though. I also needed to study for my finals. I needed to get three papers done for my extra credit and then study for my sociology test that I was going to have to take soon. Plus, I needed to plan out my wedding that we'd hopefully have this summer. There was so much to get ready for and I was feeling very overwhelmed and stressed out.

"Are you okay, Lily? You've been acting strange all day," Max asked. I could tell he was scared that I'd snap at him or yell at him again.

"I, er, um, I'll tell you later," I mumbled, my face turning red from embarrassment. One of the reasons I didn't want to enter a house full of vampires was because of my period and the other was because of my insecurities.

"Are you….mad at me?" he asked timidly. I giggled but it hurt my stomach even more so I stopped quickly.

"No, you're too cute to be mad at," I stated, patting his knee with my tiny hand. Max grinned at me and held my hand and kept it on his knee.

Max helped me out of his truck when we got back to my house and guided me around the mud holes and slick grass. I held onto his hand tightly as I walked, not in the mood to fall in the mud today.

"What do you want to do?" Max asked, looking around the living room.

"I just want to relax. Let's go upstairs and take a nap," I mumbled, stifling a yawn. He smiling down at me and gently picked me up. I yawned again and snuggled into his chest while I enjoyed the heat on my cramping stomach.

Once up in my room I laid out on my bed, but made sure I left enough room for Max to lie down beside me. I closed my eyes just as I felt my bed sag under Max's weight. It wasn't just a few seconds until his long arms were wrapped around me and my head was resting on his shoulder. I made sure that one of his hands was resting on my stomach though.

"I'm sorry for bailing out on our wedding plans today," I whispered into his neck.

"It's okay. We can go back another day if you want," he whispered back.

I counted each breath that he took until my whole body was relaxed against his and my mind was felt like mush. My stomach wasn't bothering me anymore and I was more tired than I thought from all the stress of my life lately. I was surrounded by heat and I was content to stay right here forever.

*Max's Pov*

I watched as Lily sagged against me, her breathing slowing and deepening as she finally fell asleep. My eyes traced over her features carefully. She was starting to get bags under her eyes and she looked paler than normally. Lily was so tired from everything; she needed a good sleep for once.

I waited until I was sure she was in a deep sleep before untangling myself from her limbs and sneaking out of her room. I need to start my shift with Seth around La Push then head over to the Cullen's house and try to straighten some things out with Alice and Esme about the wedding.

_Hey, how's the wedding stuff going?_

_Um, they're going really slow at the moment._

Seth paused, watching me replay this morning again; Lily's flip out and sleeping the day away.

_Oh, well, she deserves a day off from everything. I'm surprised it has taken this long for her to have a break down._

_Shut up, Seth._

We didn't really talk that much after that. I was stressed out from Lily being stressed out and I was trying to think of ways to get her to relax more.

_Maybe she's sexual frustrated. I mean, you two have barely done anything and you guys have been together for a long time and-_

_Seth, we're not having sex so shut up about it!_

_I wasn't talking about sex. There is other ways to-_

_SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_Relax, Max. Maybe this could help you out too. _

_What the hell are you talking about now?_

……_You know, hand-jobs, blow-jobs, dry humping, maybe give Lily a-_

_Please, be quiet._ _I don't want to hear this._

_Oh, don't you? I can tell you're interested in what I'm saying._

Damn it, he was right. I couldn't help but be taking notes. I was making plans for the two of us for later on. I was eager to get back home to Lily and hopefully she would be awake when I get back.

_Whatever………..so about those blow-jobs…_

*Lily's Pov*

I struggled to open my eyes. I stretched out my body, pointing my toes straight down and lifting my arms above my head. My eyes finally fluttered open and I yawned. I felt refreshed and totally unstressed.

"Max?" I mumbled, looking around my room. Barely any sunlight was coming in through my window, but there was enough light to see that I was alone in my room.

I sat up, running my hands through my hair. I got out of my warm bed and stumbled out to the hallway and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, shaved my legs, and then put on some lotion all over before running back into my room with only a towel on. I put some cotton shorts on and a tank top before I started to brush my long hair back into a clip. I slipped a sweatshirt on and put on some long socks to keep me warm while Max was gone.

I went down to the kitchen, grabbed myself a bowl of cereal and plopped my butt down in front the TV and watched _Friends _for an hour before getting bored. I paced in the living room before going upstairs to check on Dodge. He was eagle spread across his bed, snoring away.

Bored and a little lonely I headed back to the living room to wait for someone to get home. I was just starting to think about just going to bed early when I heard the backdoor open.

"Hello?" I called out. Max lumbered into the living room with kind of a dazed look on his face. I smiled up at him but quickly got distracted by his shirtless chest. I swallowed heavily, my eyes glued to his abs.

"Hey, babe," he greeted faintly, sitting down beside me. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder. My lips somehow ended up tracing his collarbone while we sat.

"How was patrol around La Push?" I asked softly, my fingers run lightly over his bare arm.

"Interesting," he choked out. My eyebrows lifted high.

"Oh. Did you have double patrol? It's kind of late," I replied, curious as to why he was so late. We had a routine that we followed every night before I went to sleep at midnight.

"I stopped by the Cullen's house to take care of some wedding stuff and talked to Alice and Esme about a few things after work," Max said. His fingers tried to comb through my hair, but my clip would not allow him. He sighed in frustration before taking the clip out of my hair. My hair tumbled down my back in waves.

"That's good. I'll have to go over there in a couple days to get some stuff taken care of," I whispered, leaning in towards him.

"Mhmm," he twirled my hair between his fingers as he hovered over my lips. I reached up and barely placed my lips against his. Max and I seemed to sigh at the same time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him.

It suddenly seemed like there was wildfire between us and it was spreading quickly. I was gasping while my hands roamed over his chest and back. Max's giant hands were running down my legs and squeezing my thighs. Things were going fast but it seems like they were going in the direction that I had been begging for for months now.

"Uh oh." Max pulled away from me, trying to push himself into a more proper sitting position while placing me on the other end of the couch.

My parents suddenly came tromping into through the front door holding hands and smiling at each other. I gave Max a startled glance but he didn't see it. He looked really put out though.

"Hey, you two! We didn't think you'd be up this late Lily," mom chirped, smiling at us. I sighed and gave her a half shrug.

"Why don't you go on up to bed, Lily? You've got that test to study for and I'm sure Max is tired," dad exclaimed, staring pointedly at Max and then the door. I rolled my eyes. Typical dad reaction.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie," Max mumbled, standing up. I followed him to the door, glancing behind me to make sure neither of my parents was in hearing distance.

"What time will you be over tomorrow?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Some time after noon. I'll bring you some lunch, okay?" Max exclaimed. I nodded glumly. I stepped closer and hugged him, hiding my face in his chest.

"Love you," I muttered, pecking his higher stomach.

"I love you too," Max whispered before leaning down and giving me a hot lingering kiss that had me aching for more. I sighed unhappily when he pulled away, but watched him jogged off into the woods across the street.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. The power at my house has been out for three days and then the internet went down because of the power going out. I'm very sorry about that. It seems crap just keeps happening and is delaying me.**

**Please review and tell me what you think or what you'd like to see in this story!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Lily Flower_

*Lily's Pov, Early May*

I sat in the back of my class, drumming my pencil on my desk. I just had to get this lab sheet done and then I was done until August when classes started back up again. I was eager to get back home to La Push and get the rest of my wedding planned. It was supposed to be in mid July and the honeymoon would end at the beginning August.

"Hey, Lily, do you get these problems?" I glanced over at Ron, who was looking at my pleadingly for answers.

"Sorry, I don't get it either," I lied before filling in the last answer and hopping up to turn it in on the professor's desk. Ron looked at me in disbelief as I jogged out of the classroom. Hopefully, this would be the last time that I would have to deal with Ron.

Max was waiting for me outside of the building with all of my stuff boxed up and stuffed into the back of his truck. I squealed, ran over to him and jumped up on him.

"We get the whole summer to ourselves and we'll be married soon! Can you believe it has been about a whole year since we've been together!?" I exclaimed excitedly, peppering his face his kisses. Max laughed and spun me around once before setting me back down on the ground.

"Well, it's a pretty important summer for us then isn't it?" he mumbled, wrapping his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I giggled and leaned against him while Max relaxed against his truck.

I stared up at him with gooey eyes and sighed happily. "I love you, my wolf man," I crooned, placing a kiss on his bicep. Max grinned goofily down at me and kissed me quickly before pulling back from me.

"We need to get going. Everyone's at my parents' house waiting for you to show up. We're having a party!" Max explained to me as he unwrapped me from his arms and opened my door for me.

"A party? Why?"

"We're celebrating your first year of college a success. Just a few more years of education and you're a free woman," Max teased, squeezing my knee gently and leaving his hot hand there.

We fell into a comfortable silence on the drive home but every once in a while when a song came on that we both liked we'd sing along and then tease each other if they sang the wrong line at the time.

Finally though we arrived at the Uley house and it looked packed already. There were cars parked in the yard and there were half naked men walking around outside. I could hear music playing loudly from inside and I could smell food cooking through my open window.

"Whoa! How many people were actually invited to this?" I asked, gaping at the house.

"Um, I think only twenty but it looks like everyone in La Push showed up," Max answered, staring at the house like I was. "Dad must be having a cow!" he laughed before getting out of the truck. I followed his lead and hopped out after him.

A few of the half naked men greeted Max with high fives, nods, or punches in the arm while I just stood off to the side awkwardly. It was kind of weird if you think about it, that all these guys knew every single thing that Max and I said and did. It was a little too personal for me. I just wasn't used to hanging out with the wolf pack.

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled over the noise the crowd in the living room and waved at my parents. They smiled happily at me and gave me a thumbs-up before turning back around and talking with Uncle Quil and Claire.

"Do you want something to eat, baby?" Max asked, leaning down more to my height so I could hear him over the music.

"Yeah," I yelled up at him. Max grinned and led the way through the people towards the kitchen since I could never fight my way through the solid wall of people.

His mom was having a field day trying to fix food for the people standing around her and she was trying to hold two conversations at once. Emily's hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and her apron strings were starting to come untied.

Max swooped down and gave his mother a hug and a kiss before grabbing a few sandwiches for us. He pushed his way through the crowd again and led me over to the couch in the living room. He sat down and pulled me down onto his lap before handing me my food.

"Max, how's it going? And your little woman?" Michael said, popping up out of nowhere. I hadn't seen him in months so I was amazed that his hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he seemed taller since the last time I had seen him when we had hung out back at Christmas time.

"Pretty good, the wedding is almost planned out. We're really excited for it," Max answered, grinning up at his pack brother. I listened to them chat for a while until I got bored.

People had pulled out a DDR game and were playing on the TV, on the other couch was Seth, Leah, and Sue whispering to each other, and the kitchen was just overflowing with people. I didn't see my parents anywhere though; they must be talking to Quil and Claire still.

"See you later, man," Michael said before walking after some high schoolers that had walked past.

"Do you want to go somewhere quieter? The music is hurting my ears," Max asked, looking down at me. I nodded and struggled out of his lap. I grabbed his hand and let him push our way through the crowd, down the hallway until we made it to his old room. A few of his things were still there but dust had settled over them. The bed was unmade though.

"Do you stay here a lot?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"When I'm in La Push I stay here. I've been looking into renting a house or something lately though. I'm almost convinced to just let Esme build us a house," Max exclaimed, plopping down beside me. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Found anywhere good to live?" I asked curiously. Max had insisted that he would find us a place to live, but he hadn't had much luck lately. No one in La Push was renting out and the apartment building where full.

"No. The Cullens say they don't mind building us a house, but I feel bad for taking so much money from them. They've already done so much for us that I don't want to take even more from them," Max explained to me. He sighed again and leaned back on his bed.

"I'll ask Alice if she knows any houses that are going to be available soon the next time that I'm over there," I mumbled thoughtfully.

I sighed and leaned over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and hanging over his back. I giggled and kissed the side of his neck before resting my check against his. We stayed like that for a while until we heard a few people come down the hallway.

"Man, I hope no one calls the police on us. We are defiantly disturbing the peace," Max chuckled, untangling himself from my arms and locked his bedroom door so no one would bother us right now.

"I can't wait until we have our own place 'cause then we'll have privacy for once," I sighed, snuggling into Max's side once he had sat back down on the bed.

"Yeah, privacy is good," Max muttered, glancing down at me. I smirked and leaned up, giving him a hard kiss on the mouth before ducking my head into his neck. I ran my lips over his warm skin, biting him every few inches. "Yup, privacy is great," he breathed out raggedly.

I giggled before giving him one last bite and leaned away from him.

"We should get back to the party. It is for me anyway," I said. He nodded, but looked kind of glum about it. I grabbed his large hand and pulled him off the bed. I unlocked the door and led the way back down the hallway and into the living room.

While we had been gone a full out DDR tournament had started and some of the guests had started to dance to the blaring music. People were eating Emily's food like crazy and the pack members were flirting like crazy with some of the girls that were here.

"Huh, what a party," Max stated, staring around us. I laughed and pulled him into the crowd of people.

We all had a great time even though we didn't know all the people that were here for "my party". Max started to play some DDR with Tyler from his pack while I talked with my family and snacked around on the food that was laid out. It was past midnight when we headed home.

My parents were still back at the Uley house and Dodge had left hours ago, exclaiming that he had a headache and wanted to go to sleep. We were hoping to get some alone time together, which was very limited lately.

"I bought something for you. I was hoping you'd give me your opinion on it," I said, opening the front door and closing it again once we were inside.

"Really? What is it?" Max asked, looking down at me curiously. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned up towards him until my lips were just barely touching his.

"Some lingerie for our wedding night. I'd like to show it off for you to see if you approve," I whispered, gripping his tighter.

"Okay," he mumbled in a dazed voice. I giggled, placed a chaste kiss on his warm lips before bounding up the stairs quickly towards my room.

*Max's Pov*

I watched Lily's quickly retreating backside for a moment before turning around and sitting down on the couch to wait for her return.

"You guys back already?" I jumped, jerking my head around, making it pop loudly. Dodge stood in the kitchen doorway, munching on an apple.

"I thought you were asleep!" I exclaimed, placing a hand over my heart.

"Nope, couldn't get to sleep. My head hurts too much. Hey, do you want to play some video games with me?" he asked eagerly before taking another bite from his apple.

"Um, no. Lily and I are kind of doing something right now," I answered. Dodge glared at me and threw his apple over his should into the kitchen. He crossed his arms and flexed his jaw. I blinked in surprise. I could barely tell a difference between Dodge and one of my pack brothers.

"You need a life other than my sister. It's kind of pathetic, dude," Dodge stated, still glaring at me from behind his glasses.

"Well, I don't need anything else besides your sister so-"I stopped talking as I watched Dodge tremble violently, his face turning red. I jumped up from the couch quickly and ran towards the stairs. I had to protect Lily!

There was a loud ripping noise from behind me just as I got my foot on the first step and suddenly I felt something run down my back, tearing my shirt and skin open. I fell forward, rolled off of the steps and lay face down, staring at the remains of Dodge's glasses before black dots came into my vision and I lost consciousness.

*Lily's Pov*

I was just laying out my three lingerie pieces when I heard some banging from downstairs. I paused, listening closely. What was Max doing down there?

"Hey, what was that noise, Max?" I yelled, coming out of my room and walking down the hallway. He didn't answer me. I wrinkled my brow in confusion. He hadn't left, had he?

"Max?!" I called, coming down the stairs slowly. I heard some more noise, like someone was slamming something heavy against the walls. I hurriedly took the last few steps and looked around wildly.

The couch was flipped over, the big screen TV on its side, the coffee table was completely destroyed and there were dents in the walls. In the middle of the room, flawing around crazily, was a light brown and white wolf that's head was brushing the ceiling and its tail hitting the walls every time it turned around.

This wolf was not Max since I had seen him a few times so who was this? I looked at the wolf warily until I noticed that on one of its paws there was blood on it. My breathing caught in my throat.

"Max!" I looked around me franticly but a bright red caught my eye. My stomach lurched and my heart beat picked up rapidly.

Max was lying on his stomach, blood seeping out of the wound on his back and soaking what was left of his t-shirt. His normally tan skin looked deathly pale and his warm brown eyes were staring straight down at the carpet but they looked lifeless.

I took a shaky breath and gripped the hand railing that was beside me. I watched in horror was the wolf stepped on Max's legs as it spun around in plain panic.

"Stop it!" I screamed, taking a step forward. The wolf paused, looked at me with the same blue eyes that I had before backing up into the couch and falling down, its legs giving out on him.

I ran towards Max, kneeled, and checked his pulse. It was still there but faintly. I breathed a sigh of relief before running into the kitchen, going straight for the phone. I dialed my dad's cell phone number hurriedly, glancing behind me into the living room.

"Hello?" dad's voice rang out. I could hear people laughing on his end of the phone.

"Dad, Max is hurt and there's a wolf destroying the living room! Get Carlisle Cullen and get someone to help calm down the wolf over here! Hurry!" I rushed out.

"Just hold on," and he hung up. I sighed shakily and went back into the living room. I grabbed a blanket that had fallen off the couch and folded it double and placed it on Max's back to try to soak up the blood. I barely put any pressure on his back, not sure if his spine had been damaged or not.

While I took care of Max the wolf was wiggling around on its back, whining and howling loudly. My ears rang but I didn't have any free hands to cover them with.

I tried not to stare down at Max while he was covered in blood and unconscious. I wasn't even aware that I had tears running down my face until I wiped my eyes, wondering why my vision was getting blurry.

It wasn't very long until the front door was cautiously opened and dad, Sam, Carlisle, mom, and Edward Cullen all looked inside, wary of the wolf that I had told dad about. Once they all saw what the situation was Carlisle and Sam went immediately to Max's side. Sam grabbed me and pushed me off to the side while Carlisle went to work.

Edward and dad went slowly towards the wolf that was lying in the floor panting heavily. "It's Dodge. He's alone, no one else is phased with him yet," I heard Edward murmur to dad.

Before I could figure out what to do with myself mom came over and pulled me into the kitchen. She started fixing me hot chocolate while I shakily sat down at the table. I listened carefully to what Carlisle and Sam were doing, trying to figure out what was going on with Max.

I heard some growling and it sounded like Dodge had rolled into the wall. Mom and I jumped but stayed quiet while we listened to what was going on in the next room. Sam was mumbling something to Carlisle while I could hear dad's deep voice trying to sooth Dodge and calm him down enough to get him to change back.

I stared straight down at the table, praying for my brother and my fiancé.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry yet again for this chapter taking so long but crap happened. Let me know what you thought and give me some ideas on what to do in the next chapter because I need some help with it. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Lily Flower_

*Max's Pov*

It felt like I was floating in darkness and I was liking it so far. I knew there was something I was supposed to be doing but I just couldn't place my finger on it. Was there something that I was supposed to do today? Did I have patrol with Seth? Help mom with dinner? Pick Lily up from her house?

Lily!

I finally felt my body jerk, making pain shot through me like needles. I gasped and swung my arm out, looking for something to grab onto. My hand run across something that was soft, but there was something wet and slick on my hands.

Suddenly light flooded into my eyes and I blinked rapidly and twisted my head away. There was a slight buzzing in my ears like bees were flying around my ears. I jerked my arm, trying to swat the bees away, but pain ran down my back again.

I groaned and my hearing finally became clear again. Carlisle was trying to talk to me, which had been the buzzing in my ears, and my dad talking to the vampire.

"Lily! Where is Lily?!" I rasped out, my eyes flying open. There was red on the carpet and it was on my hands too. Blood….."Where is she!? Is she hurt?!" I yelled, popping my ears in the process.

"She's fine, Max. Calm down and hold still. Your back is still healing and you're just making it worse," dad explained, placing a hand firmly on my shoulder to try to still my movements.

"Max!" I turned my head against dad's wishes and saw Lily standing in her kitchen doorway. There was blood on her hands, but it didn't seem like she had even noticed. Her black hair was tousled and her blue eyes were frantic and wild.

"Lily," I breathed. I reached out a hand for her and motioned for her to come closer. She glanced somewhere behind me before stepping towards and kneeling down beside my head. Lily grabbed my hand gently and kissed my knuckles. "Are you hurt?" I asked, looking at her hands for any cuts.

"No, I'm fine, stupid. How are you feeling?" Lily laughed breathlessly, rubbing her thumb over my hand slowly.

"Um, it hurts when I move. What happened to me?" I said, staring up at her for once instead of looking down at her. It was an interesting new angle for me.

"Dodge phased near you and you kind of got in his swinging range. You were unconscious when I found you," Lily explained gently, kissing my hand again and holding it to her cheek.

"Does this mean the lingerie show is canceled?" I asked glumly, pouting up at her. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Lingerie?!" I heard Embry growl somewhere behind me. I was too tired to even turn my head to look at him at the moment so I'd have to put my trust in Lily not to let her father kick me in the head.

"Dad!" Lily warned, glaring behind me in the direction of her father's voice. Embry didn't reply back, heck; I don't think Adolf Hitler would have the balls to defy Lily's will at this moment.

"Yeah, lighten up, Mr. C. I'm going to be your son-in-law soon so don't feel awkward. We can talk about this stuff," I teased, smirking up at Lily. She stifled her giggles and grinned down at me before she patted my hand.

"Ew, God no!" Embry exclaimed behind me. I heard Edward laugh lightly. "Shut up, Ed," he snarled.

I risked a glance behind me, ignoring the pain that shot down my back to see what was going on back there. Edward was leant up against the wall, still chuckling from what Embry said or was thinking, and Lily's dad was kneeling down beside Dodge's shaggy head, whispering something to that even I couldn't hear.

"Okay, Max, I'm going to start working on your back so why don't you talk to Lily while I do this. Why don't you reschedule your lingerie show or something?" Carlisle chuckled, giving my head a gently nudge towards Lily.

Lily and I talked about silly things that would relax me so Carlisle could sew up my back without me tensing up from the needling poking my skin. I could see Lily winch every once in a while but didn't say anything to the doc. Even Lila came out of the kitchen with her cooking apron on to join in on our conversation.

Edward left soon after, saying he didn't to get home to Bella. He said Dodge had company with him so he wasn't alone any more. At least someone was trying to help him through this.

After about an hour after I was sewed up and they had gave me a pillow to rest my head on and had covered my naked torso up with a blanket something happened finally with Dodge. We really couldn't get him outside since he didn't fit through the door so we let him curl up in the corner and doze off and on while we talked.

"Oh goodness!" Lily shrieked suddenly, stopping all conversation in our little group. She stopped stroking my hair and rolled over onto her back and threw an arm over her eyes. Lila squeaked and put a hand over her eyes also. She wildly waved her hand in front of her, trying to get us to look behind us.

Dad and Embry glanced over their shoulders at where Lila was pointing. Dodge was sitting naked in the corner, arms wrapped around his legs, shivering with tears streaking down his pale face. Embry jumped up immediate, grabbing an extra blanket that was lying next to me. He slowly approached his son and wrapped the blanket around him until everything but his head was covered.

"Alright, you girls can look," my dad mumbled, glancing over at Lily and Lila. I snickered at their shyness of the male body, even Dodge's thirteen year old body. Lily peeked over at me and glared.

"Shut up, Max," she grumbled, her face turning red. I ignored her statement and glanced over my shoulder at Dodge again. Dad and Embry were sitting on each side of him, trying to convince him that it was okay to come near the three of us on the other side of the room. Dodge glanced wildly at his sister and mother before his eyes rested on me, lying on my stomach with a blanket wrapped around my torso.

"It's okay, Dodge. I'm healing up nicely already. Don't worry about me, little dude," I said, grinning over at my new brother.

Dodge shuddered once before shakily standing up, holding his blanket in place so nothing showed to his sister and mom. He stumbled, regained his balance and walked past us and went up stairs to his room. Dad and Embry quietly followed after him, glancing over at the three of us before going up the stairs.

"Will he be okay?" Lily whispered, grabbing my hand again and gave it a gently squeeze.

"He just has to get used to the change of things. It's a really big shock to go through and especially since he's so young," I answered carefully. I didn't want to upset Lily and her mother anymore. This had been stressful without me adding on the facts to the list. This could get ugly for Dodge if he decided not to accept this.

*Next Day*

I stretched my muscles carefully before relaxing back down into the sofa. Lily watched me carefully out of the corner of her eye before turning her attention back to the TV.

Embry and Lila had put the living room back up early this morning before heading off to work. I had been ordered by Carlisle to stay at the Call house until my back had fully healed. Lily was acting as my nurse for today until Carlisle could stop by again to check on me again.

Dodge was somewhere upstairs, locked in his room, shooting people on his game, trying to relieve some of his frustration. He hadn't come back downstairs since last night. Lily had taken all his meals up to him, left the tray outside the door and left the food there for him. She'd go up later to get his dirty dishes.

"Do you want anything while I'm up?" Lily asked, bouncing to her feet.

"No, thanks though," I sighed. Lily leaned by and kissed my forehead before going into the kitchen. She came back with a bowl of cereal for herself.

She had been coddling me all day and at first I had really enjoyed it but now I just wanted to do stuff by myself or for Lily. She wouldn't let me do anything and I was starting to get cabin fever.

"Can we go for a walk after your done eating?" I asked, silently pleading for her to say yes. Lily looked over at me in surprise.

"Max, your back was slashed open last night. I'm not going to let you go anywhere until I know you're an hundred percent healed," Lily said then taking another bite of her cereal.

I grunted and pushed myself off of the couch. I struggled to my feet, feeling my feet tingle from the blood flow. I grinned at Lily's shocked face and headed for the door.

"Whoa, no! You can't leave the house, doctor's orders!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and stepping in front of me. I looked down at her, curious to what she would to try to keep me here.

I laughed and tried to step around her, but she followed my moves exactly. "What? Are you going to try to stop me?" I chuckled, looking down at her stubborn set stance and her hands on her hips. "You're just too cute," I messed up her hair, picked her up, and placed her off to the side and walked out the front door.

"Hey!"

I glanced back warily. I didn't want to put Lily in a bad mood.

"If you're going then I'm going. I can't let you get hurt," Lily exclaimed, pulling on her jacket and following me out of the house.

"Perfect," I smiled and held out my hand for her to take. She took it gently and looked up at me cautiously like I'd keel over dead in a second. Once she saw that I could walk (slowly, mind you) then she finally relaxed enough to lean her head on my shoulder as we walked down the road.

The sun was fighting to break through the clouds, but it seemed like there was a chilly breeze blowing around us. Once we made it to the middle of La Push we headed down a trail that lead down to the beach.

There were a few people at the beach playing Frisbee and some of Forks kids starting a bonfire farther down from us. We sat down on the wet sand but neither of us cared if our clothes got wet or not.

"I can't wait until it warms up. We'll be able swim and wear shorts again," Lily paused, looking up at me," well, I'll get to wear shorts and swim again," she giggled, hugging me around my waist.

"I'd like to see you in shorts again. I'd actually be able to enjoy it this time," I said, running my hand over her jean clad thigh. She giggled and nudged me gently, still aware of my healing back.

"I guess that's something else to look forward to," she sighed, kissing my jaw. I grinned and squeezed her thigh a little tighter. "Down boy, we're in public at the moment," Lily giggled, swatting my hand away before I could creep higher.

"Damn, I guess I'll just have to wait a little bit," I pretended to be upset, staring out to the ocean in front of us. Lily laughed and kissed the side of my head.

"Come on, we can't leave Dodge alone for very long. He might destroy the house while we're gone," Lily stated. She got up and _tried _to help me up but couldn't really hold me up so I got myself off of the sand.

My back was starting to hurt by the time we got back to the Call house so Lily didn't have to convince me very much for me to sit my butt back down on the couch.

"I'm going to check on Dodge. You just stay right there," Lily said before going up the stairs to check on her little brother. I squirmed uncomfortably; I didn't want Lily going up there with a new werewolf, even if it is her brother.

I listened carefully as Lily walked towards his bedroom, knocked on the door, and calling his name, waiting for a responds. Nothing. She called for him again. I heard her open the door and walk into Dodge's room.

"Max! Max, Dodge is gone!" Lily screamed running back down the stairs. I sat up slowly.

"He's gone?" I asked blankly. Lily looked at me like I was stupid. "Grab the phone and call Seth. He can find him for us," I said after a few seconds thought.

She ran back into the kitchen, grabbed the phone and dialed Seth's number. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

This kid really has caused us a peck of trouble.

*Dodge's Pov*

I ran wildly away from my house, not daring to look back in case someone saw me. I went straight into the woods, going around the trees and jumping over the small ferns that got in my way.

My breathing didn't speed up like it normally does but stayed at an even pace as I ran deeper into the woods. I could feel my sore new muscles warming up as I ran longer. I wasn't used to my new body. I liked how I liked now; I wasn't scrawny anymore and I had muscles now. I really liked but it scared me a little. All this stuff had happened way too fast and it almost made my head spin to think about.

I stopped running finally and looked around. I didn't know where I was but I didn't care. I sat down on some soft moss and put my head between my knees and breathing calmly. Dad and Sam had told me the best ways to stay calm and relax so I couldn't phase.

I shivered in disgust. I can turn into a giant wolf and I had hurt Max. I am a monster.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter was short but I didn't want to put anymore today. This chapter was mostly about Dodge. I mean, without Dodge then Lily would never have returned home and never had met Max, so yeah.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'd love to hear what you have to say. ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

_Lily Flower_

*A Few Hours Later, Lily's Pov*

I sat on the couch with Max, rubbing his back every few seconds to reassure myself that his back was fine while the two of us watched my parents and Seth talk quietly by the door.

Seth had came back just a little bit ago with the news that Dodge wasn't coming home until my wedding. A few of the other wolves had talked him into going to Canada to chill with the vampires to make sure that he was taken care of by people that we trusted.

"Well you tell him to get his little butt back here to his mama!" my mom yelled at Seth. I buried my face into Max's shoulder, not wanting to see my mother break down like this. Max wrapped his long arm around me and tucked me easily into his side and rested his chin on top of my head.

"Lila, please calm down. Why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a while?" I heard dad suggest. There were some soft footsteps as I heard mom shuffle out of the room, grumbling under her breath about something.

"Let's go over to my parents house, it's to tense here for me," Max whispered into my ear. I lifted my head, looking at him curiously.

"But Dodge is gone and mom is-"Max covered my mouth with his large hand, almost covering half of my face.

"Don't you want to just get away from all this stress," Max said. He glanced over at my dad and Seth before leaning closer to me and whispered," and be alone for just a little while," this breath tickled my ear and neck, making me shiver.

"I'll go pack an overnight bag," I whispered excitedly before giving him a hasty kiss. I quickly went up the stairs and into my room. My lingerie was still laid out on the bed, waiting for me to put them on.

I grabbed my old high school backpack and filled it with my brush, hair clips, toothbrush,

and clothes for tomorrow and one lingerie piece. I hurried back downstairs and went through Max my bag before turning to my dad.

He hadn't been paying attention to the two of us and looked at me in confusion when I tapped his arm. "We're going over to Sam and Emily's for the night. We're going to let them know how everything is going and we want to take the stress of mom cooking for us off of her shoulders," I lied skillfully.

Dad stared at me blankly for a moment. "Sure, be back for dinner tomorrow though," he exclaimed before turning back to his old pack mate.

Max and I hightailed it out of there before my dad or Seth could really think about my explanation. We laughed and joked around on the drive to his parents' house, but my mind was on the lingerie in my bag, wondering if Max would even get to see it tonight.

"Will your parents be there?" I asked hesitantly. If they were there then there is no way that I was going to put on that piece of lingerie and there be a chance that Sam might see me by walking into Max's room.

Max sighed pitifully and patted my knee. "We'll have our own place soon. I've got some big news too, but you'll have to wait to hear it," he said, smiling over at me. I smiled halfheartedly but I was really disappointed. I was hoping that if Max could see me in my new outfits then I'd be able to seduce him successfully.

Emily and Sam were up when we showed up, the two of them fixing themselves a midnight snack before they sat down to watch a movie. They glanced spared us a second glance as we walked by them and went into Max's high school room that he now occupied.

Max didn't waste any time and stripped off his shirt and jeans and lay down on his stomach, clad only in his boxers. I looked at his back carefully; looking for the light scar on his back that I knew would be there now.

"You know, I have even better features than my back if you want to come closer for a better look," Max teased, looking over at me with heavy eyes. I repressed a smile and continued to look at his back.

"I already know which his your best feature," I murmured and faked a loving sigh while I continued my looking.

"Which is?" Max asked, lifting his head up curiously.

"Your firm butt," I smirked. His mouth fell open and he glanced back at the object of my ogling.

"That's it? My butt; not my abs, biceps, or stomach! No appeal for the toned parts of my body but major appeal for my ass! Nice compliment, Lily," Max ranted before burying his face into his pillow.

I giggled, but decided to leave him there for a moment. I took a second and stripped off my shirt and jeans before throwing on Max's discarded shirt that was on the floor. I sighed in comfort before tiptoeing over to Max.

"I can hear you, you know," he mumbled. I didn't reply but carefully stepped up onto the bed and straddled his back, making sure he didn't wince before putting my full weight onto him.

"What was that great news you were talking about earlier?" I asked, stroking his soft black hair, letting my finger nails scrape against his scalp.

"Mmmm, news? I don't reme-oh!" Max wiggled beneath me until he was lying on his back and I was straddling his hips instead. "I found us a place to live. Some hermit that lived in the middle of the woods for most of his life around here gave my dad his cabin. The man is going to travel the world and said he wouldn't be back to La Push ever again. Dad's got the deed for it and everything is legally set up for us. Dad gave it to us as a wedding gift," Max explained happily, grinning up at me.

My mouth was hanging open and my limbs were quivering in excitement. "Seriously! Your dad gave us a cabin! That's unbelievable and awesome all wrapped into one," I squealed, slapping my hands down Max's chest in my excitement.

"I know! I've already got the guys working on it. They're fixing up the roof and putting down some new flooring," Max exclaimed, smiling up at me. I stared down at him in amazement.

"How did I end up with such a great man? You always think of everything," I said, kissing from his jaw up to the corner of his of his eye. He sighed contently from below me and wrapped his arms around me, making sure I couldn't move before rolling so we were both on our sides.

"When can I see it? Is the cabin big? We'll need to but some furniture. How long do you think-"Max stopped my excited chatter with his warm lips for a moment before pulling back a few inches.

"Let's just relax tonight," he breathed. I grinned and leaned back in for a kiss.

*Two Days Later*

"Max, where are you taking me? Alice won't be happy. I am supposed to pick out the flowers for the wedding today," I giggled, holding his hand tightly.

Max had woken me up early this morning, blindfolded me, took me to breakfast, blindfolded me again, and took me to the beach. It was a little after noon and now Max had wanted to take me somewhere else. We had spent maybe twenty minutes driving (me blindfolded) until he finally parked and helped me out of his truck.

"Just wait and see. You'll love it, Lily," Max replied, chuckling lightly before giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I followed him blindly across some kind of uneven ground and I could smell pine trees and moss around me.

"Will you give me a hint as to where we are?" I laughed. I pulled myself closer to him until my side was pressed against his side (at least I am pretty sure it was his side?) and let him guide me.

"We're in the middle of the woods. Now, stand right here and don't move until I remove the blindfold from you," Max said. I could hear the excitement in his voice as he made me stand still, facing a certain direction.

Now what was in the middle of the woods that were so important? "Wait! I think I know what it i-"my statement died on my lips as Max removed the blindfold. I had guessed right but actually seeing our new home, a medium sized cabin nestled in between the trees and a dirt road as our driveway that led right up to the small front porch. The cabin looked like it was made out of the trees that had once stood here. This hermit sure had put a lot of work into his house.

"Nice right? I was shocked that dad had actually wanted to give this up," Max exclaimed, grinning proudly at our cabin. I didn't bother replying but grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the porch with me.

I swung open the door and held my breath in excitement. The front room was very open and had an airy feeling to it. I suppose the room that we were standing in was the living room and it was connected to the kitchen. All of it was one big room.

The floor had been pulled up, just like Max had said, and there was new flooring stacked near the stone fireplace. "Huh, I thought you said the flooring was almost done?" I asked, pulling him into the room after me. I looked around the room curiously while Max closed the door behind us.

"This is the only room that doesn't have flooring down. The bedrooms were the first the pack did for us," he said. I glanced over at the hallway that actually had cedar wood flooring down and lead off into different rooms.

"Come on!" I giggled and hurried down the hallway. I peeked into the first room and found a basic bathroom with a tub instead of a shower stall. I quickly went to the next room and found a small room that had an old dresser pushed up against the wall. The next room was similar but slightly bigger. There was only one room left at the end of the hallway and I hurried down to the last door.

I swung open the door and was amazed to find a rather large room compared to the last two. This room already had curtains up and a bed (no sheets) and there were already two dressers up against the wall.

"This will be our room," Max murmured from behind me. I glanced back at him from over my shoulder. He was leaned up against the doorframe with his arms crossed with a peaceful expression on his face.

"It's perfect. I'm going to have to fix the wolves a big dinner as a thank you," I laughed. I reached back and grabbed his hand. "I'm guessing the other two rooms will be for our kids. Am I right?"

"Yeah. We can get to decorating those two rooms later on," Max chuckled, wrapping me up in his arms. With my back pressed against his chest I could feel his every breath so I matched my own breathing to his.

"Can we start decorating our room now?" I asked.

"Now? We'd have to go back into town and pick up whatever we need and-"I started laughing and wiggled out of his warm arms even though I had been quite comfortable.

"Are you going to let your friends decorate our room too? This is something we need to get finished quickly," I giggled, pulling him back out of the room and into the front room.

"Why quickly?"

"Well, we'll be spending a lot of time in that room, don't you think?" I smirked, winking at him before running out to the truck.

We worked on our bedroom for a few hours, putting our clothes in the dressers and in the closet. Pictures of us and our family were hung up around our house and I had even brought my knick-knacks over and put that on the fireplace mantle.

It was getting dark by the time Max said he wasn't working any more. "Come on! We need to start on the kitchen!" I pleaded, pulling the puppy dog eyes on him. He refused to look at me and crossed his arms while he sat cross-legged in the middle of said kitchen.

"No and don't try using your womanly charms on me either. They won't work this time," Max said, trying to fight a smile off of his face. I giggled and sat down beside him and leaned heavily against his arm.

"So none of my tricks will work on you any more?" I asked, curling my arms around his muscled arm and hugging it like a child would hug a stuffed animal. I placed scattered kisses on his shoulder and neck when I could reach that far.

"Nope, not working," Max mumbled huskily, glancing over at me.

"Tsk, tsk! You could get something on your shirt and then I would have to wash it. I would not like that. Why don't you take it off?" I suggested, smirking at him before kissing under his jaw.

"Okay," Max grunted and easily slid his t-shirt off of him and tossed it up onto the counter. "So it wouldn't get dirty," he murmured, looking at me.

My stomach quivered in excitement. Would this be the night that I'd be able to convince him to "go all the way" with me? He was being awful compliant tonight.

"Thank you, honey. You know, I was thinking that maybe the kitchen could wait a while. I just thought of something that we left unfinished in the bedroom," I said, praying that he'd just go along with it.

I hurried and nibbled on his earlobe and let my hands run across his bare chest, trying to help him make his decision. "Well, it might not hurt to go see what's unfinished in there. I'm kind of curious now," he exclaimed slowly. I felt his chest vibrate from his deep voice, making shivers go down my back.

Max easily picked me up and cradled me against his chest while he walked through our house and to the back bedroom. I clung to him while I happily placed light kisses on his collarbone.

He opened the door and stood in the doorway, looking into the room that was completely decorated and furnished now. "Well, where is this unfinished business? I don't see anything," Max said. I could tell he was starting to struggle with playing it cool.

"It's near the bed," I whispered. He shivered and took two long steps and he was placed me on the bed gently. Max sat down beside me before stretching out, laying his head lazily on his pillow.

He sighed and stared up at me with his warm eyes that seemed to dance in the dim light that was coming from the window. "I really am no match for your charms and tricks, Lily. I don't think it's fair for me. I'm at a disadvantage against you," Max joked.

"You have some very fine qualities though," I stated, swinging myself over him so I could straddle his hips.

"Yes, yes, you think my ass is wonderful. We've already talked about this, remember?" Max grumbled, crossing his arms under me. I laughed and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

"Besides your butt, which is very nice, there are some very nice physical qualities that just leave me breathless sometimes," I replied, smirking down at him. Max black hair was barely falling into his eyes and his mouth was curled up into a small grin.

"Like what?"

"Your face, especially your mouth, your arms, chest, stomach all leave me breathless. There is one part of you that just gives me the shivers though," Max was staring up at me curiously now, his eyes gleaming brightly.

One of my hands slid down until it lay at his stomach while I leaned forward to give him a distracting kiss. Just as our lips touched I let my hand slip over his jeans and I grabbed his cock through his jeans.

"Lily!" Max yelled, jerking completely away from me and rolling over to the other side of the bed. He was breathing hard as he glared at me accusingly. "I've already told you, multiple times, that I don't want you to give me any hand jobs or blowjobs. I'll take care of you but not the other way around," Max boomed out. He huffed once before shoving his face under a pillow and lay on his stomach so I wouldn't touch him again.

I growled and hopped onto his back. "Max, you are acting stupid. We're getting married in just a few weeks and I have yet to see you naked, besides that one time in the kitchen which doesn't count and you've seen me naked before. Why can't I take care of you like you take care of me?" I said, tugging at his hair to get his attention.

Max grumbled something but didn't resurface from the pillows. "What? I didn't catch that," I stated, leaning closer so I could hear what he said next.

He moved his head until his mouth was clear of pillow. "I keep thinking that if I let you do that then it would be like dirtying you. My old girlfriends used to do stuff like that all the time for me and it seemed like everyone in town would think badly of you if you did anything with the opposite sex. I don't want that to happen to you," Max explained before shoving the rest of his face under the pillow.

I stared at his back for a few minutes, thinking over what he had _finally _shared with me. I reached down and took all the pillows off of Max's face before he suffocated himself.

Max's hair was crazy looking now but his eyes were closed. "Max, I understand what you're saying but it would be different for us," I stated, stroking his hair back from his face the best that I could.

"How would it be different?" he whispered, opening his eyes and looking at me cautiously.

I swallowed once before continuing on. "Because we love each other, silly. We're getting married soon and we're going to spend our lives together and make little babies together," I explained, playing with his hair. I smiled down at him and giggled at how silly my love was acting.

"That was a pretty good argument, little missy, but I'm not going to let you do anything for me until the wedding," Max grumbled. He rolled over onto his back and gently moved me so I was laying beside of him.

I snorted angrily before sitting up and leaning over him, my long hair making a curtain around our faces. "Let me ask you a question then, Mr. Stubborn. How long has it been since a woman as made you cum?" I exclaimed, digging my nails into his arm in my angry fit.

Max's face seemed to dark and he averted his eyes away from mine. "Over a year," he muttered.

"Uh huh, and after a year of no action besides from your own hand, don't you think on our wedding night you might be "over eager" and might cum too soon? Wouldn't it be better for us if you had your first orgasm from me now so you'll be more prepared later?" I reasoned, watching as he pondered over what I was saying.

I waited patiently for him to see reason so I drew patterns on his shoulder and bicep. Max suddenly groaned and rolled off the bed completely, making the ground shake when he landed.

"Max!" I leaned over the edge of the bed to see if he was okay. He was wiggling himself under the bed, muttering to himself. "What are you doing?" I giggled, leaning father over.

"You're driving me crazy. I've got to think without you trying to seduce me," I heard him say from underneath me.

"Come out from under there! I promise I won't seduce you," I laughed. It was silent for a moment before he answered.

"No, you say that now, but when I'm up there and you see my physical qualities again there won't be no stopping you from trying to seduce me in my weakened state," Max said. I sighed and lay back down on the bed. I was going to have to wait this out with him.

I'm not sure how long I waited for him to come to a decision but I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew Max was shaking me waking. I blinked at him and rubbed my eyes, getting the sleep out of them.

"You came out from under the bed!" I exclaimed, smiling at him. He gave me a half smile before settling down beside me.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier and I think you do have a pretty good point. I'm not sure if it's the best idea but…..I'm willingly letting you do whatever you want now," Max said, glancing over at me. I sat up in shock.

I waited in stunned silence, waiting for him to take back his new promise. My stomach was already trembling eagerly but I wanted to make sure he was serious about what he was saying now.

"You're sure? So if I did this," I placed my hand over his crotch and waited for him to freak out again. He just laid there, his eyes on my hand with almost a wary expression on his face. "Huh, you're serious."

"Of course, I'm serious. I wouldn't lie to you and let you get your hopes up," Max murmured still watching my hand.

I cautiously unbuttoned his jeans, watching for his reaction. He blinked slowly before looking at me with heavy lidded eyes, waiting for me to continue. I sighed happily and leaned over him, kissing him eagerly. Max moved his lips against mine hungrily, wrapping his arms around me and crushing me to his bare chest.

Once I had Max naked beneath me I had to take a moment to gather my courage. He body was intimidating and strong and all new to me. His legs were strong and his stomach was nicely toned, not an ounce of fat on him. Hair started at his belly button and led down to a thick patch that was nested in between his legs where-

"Are you okay?" Max panted, his hand stroking my hair from my face. I took in a deep breath and looked back up to his face. Concern had replaced the lust that had been there seconds ago.

"Yes, just taking all of you in," I breathed out, smiling at him. Max grinned back until he felt my hands running slowly up his naked thighs and rested just centimeters away from his stiff cock. His head fell back against the pillows and I watched as his fists clung to the bed sheets, waiting for me to make the first move.

I timidly placed one finger on his shaft and watched to see what he would do. His body tensed and his cock twitched. I lightly touched him with my whole hand this time, watching for his reaction. His teeth were gritted and he started to dig the heels of his feet into the bed. I barely moved my hand over him, testing him still.

"Lily, please, you're killing me!" Max shouted, his hips arching up, bringing more of him into my hand. I grinned, my confidents shooting up. I wrapped my whole hand around him and gave him one long stroke. I glanced up just in time to see Max's eyes roll before he closed them tightly.

I decided not to torture him any longer and started a quick pace, making him moan loudly and open his eyes again. I could feel his cock quivering under my hand so I took that as a warning to stop.

"Lily, please! Baby, you're driving me crazy!" Max groaned, digging his feet back into bed. I giggled before dipping my head down and taking him into my mouth. I heard Max gasp from above me but I was already pumping up and down on him. It wasn't long before I felt Max tense and his hand flew into my hair just as his cum shot into my mouth. I felt the warm liquid fill my mouth and I quickly swallowed. I sucked him clean before releasing him from my mouth.

Max was breathing hard; his eyes wide open while he stared at me, his feet still digging into the bed. "Where did you learn to do that?" he croaked, sitting up finally. I giggled and snuggled into his arms and lay my head on his shoulder.

"My roommates in college told me how. Did you like it?" I exclaimed, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I really, really liked it. I must have been crazy to wait until the wedding for that," Max laughed, hugging me tightly to him.

"You should just listen to me from now on," I suggested, kissing his neck lightly.

He laughed again. "Maybe I should."

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out. I lost this chapter so I had to rewrite it and then my computer wouldn't work and then I had some health problems so that took away from my writing time.**

**This was probably my favorite chapter that I've gotten to write so far! **

**Let me know what you thought about it! Review please! **


	23. Chapter 23

_Lily Flower_

*Day Before Wedding, Lily's Pov*

"You go down the aisle five seconds after your maid of honor then Embry will lead you down the church aisle, place your hand in Max's then the vows. Got that? Let's run it through people!" Alice Cullen commanded with Esme as her wingman.

I sighed and got back in line with my dad. Claire turned around and crossed her eyes at me before facing forward, looping her arm through Seth's. I sighed once again and looked past everyone's heads to look at Max while he stood at the alter. He was mumbling something to Emmett, who had yet to take his place back in line.

We had arrived at the church an hour ago, made sure everything was set up just as Alice and Esme wanted it (for some reason I wasn't needed for this even though it is _my wedding!_). Alice has been giving us the run through on what to do, where to stand, and when to say our lines then we had to go over everything again just to make sure.

I was tired from staying up late last night worrying about if Dodge was going to make it to my wedding (he has yet to show) and my stomach was in flutters when I thought about my wedding and honeymoon. Plus, Max kept trying to seduce me one last time before we became husband and wife. He almost succeeded in his plan too.

"Emmett, get back in line! We've still got so much to do!" Alice snapped at her big brother. I stifled a giggle as I leaned against my dad's shoulder so I could give my feet a break for a moment.

Emmett mumbled something back to Max before going over to his place in line next to Alice and held out his arm for her. Someone started up the music so we could practice our march down the aisle. Jacob and Nessie went first followed by Carlisle and Esme then Emmett and Alice. Claire, my maid of honor, and Seth, Max's best man, walked after the two vampires.

I counted to five in my head before starting up the aisle, hanging onto my dad's arm tightly to make sure that I didn't trip. Max was standing politely by the alter, bouncing on his toes as he watched me come towards him. I grinned at him, crossing my eyes at him.

"Don't make faces!" Alice snapped. I giggled as dad placed my hand in Max's before sitting down in a pew, leaning back to enjoy the show. The minister said his piece then we said our vows and then Max kissed me hungrily on the lips when he was allowed to.

"Alright, now you two would walk back down the aisle, go into the lobby to thank all our guests for coming and then you'll go to the reception party and-"

"Alice, I think we get it" Max cut in, wrapping me up in his arms and hugging me tightly. I snuggled into his arms, enjoying the warmth.

"Okay, fine. Lily needs to get ready for her bachelorette party then. I've got her outfit in my car and then we can head out to start our long night!" Alice chirped. I reluctantly left Max's arms and went into the bathroom while Alice went to get my outfit.

I ended up changing into a thin red shirt that was off the shoulder and clung tightly to my body and changing into a white mini skirt and finished it off with a pair of red wedge shoes that made me feel like I was six feet tall.

I exited the bathroom and headed to find Max so I could say my goodbyes. He was sitting in a back pew talking to Seth and Jacob, laughing every once in a while. Max looked up, did a double take before getting up and coming to me. I smiled at him and leaned forward to give him a soft kiss. I liked how I didn't have to stretch that far to reach him in these shoes.

"Where were you going for your party again?" Max asked, eying my bare legs.

"Not sure. They want it to be a secret so I'm the only clueless one in the group," I replied, wrapping my arms around him and laying my head on his chest. "I wish you could come. It would be more fun," I muttered.

"Me too," he murmured. I squeaked when I felt his large hands grab the back of my thighs, pulling me closer. "You're killing me in this skirt, Lily," his hands slide a little higher until his hands were actually under my skirt.

"Max, not here!" I hissed, pulling away from him quickly and looking around to see if Seth or Jacob or even worse, the minister had seen. He laughed though and ducked down to give me a quick kiss.

"Alright. Just be safe though please and call me if something happens," he said. I nodded and kissed him again. I just couldn't get enough of him and I didn't really want to leave him either.

"What are you doing for your bachelor party?" I asked worriedly. It hadn't really occurred to me that he could be going to a strip club. Max laughed, probably guessing my thoughts.

"I am going to my dad's house and we're going to play poker most of the night," he exclaimed, grinning at me.

"Oh, okay. Have fun then."

"Lily, come on! We've got to leave now if we're going to get there with enough time!" Claire exclaimed excitedly. She was already dressed up too so I didn't feel so weird being dressed in a mini skirt.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I murmured before leaning up and giving one last kiss.

*Max's Pov*

"Come on, Max," Seth said, dragging me from the spot Lily had left me at. I didn't want to see her go. I was so close to having her as my wife. Just one more day and the wait would be over.

Seth and I drove in my truck while Jake went in his. Once we got to my dad's house there were already a bunch of cars parked outside. The inside of the house was crowded by giant wolves or the former wolves of La Push and it seemed someone had cooked a lot of food for us because I couldn't even see the kitchen table or the counters.

A game of poker quickly began while a few of the others sat around and watched TV. Everyone had some kind of food though so I knew the food wouldn't go to waste, not with this bunch.

I'm not really sure what started the conversation but suddenly sex advice was being thrown at me from every direction while I tried to play poker.

"Now remember, go slowly at first 'cause she's a virgin."

"She might be shy at first but if you coax her long enough then everything should run smoothly afterwards."

"If you can't get her to cum then use your fingers some."

"Lily will probably get hot so make sure you have the fan on high and even open a window if you have to."

"Make sure you use some kind of protection because we wolves are good at getting our ladies pregnant."

"Alright, enough! I know what I'm doing so back off of me!" I yelled, slamming my cards down. It got quiet for a moment before all the wolves that had imprinted started to laugh.

"Wrong! You have no idea what you're doing. This will be the first time you're ever had sex with your imprint. You don't know how it will be," Jared said, grinning over at me. I grunted and picked back up my cards so I could continue the game.

The advice kept coming and I pretended to ignore them but I was actually soaking it all up, picking up the stuff that could satisfy Lily.

Around midnight I escaped into the backyard to get away from the loud men in the house. My head was killing me and I was really starting to miss Lily.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket suddenly. I fished it out quickly, remembering that I had told Lily to call if anything was wrong.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Max, guess where I'm at!" Lily sang into my ear, giggling. I could hear loud music in the background and people talking near by.

"A club?"

"Yeah! It's actually a gay bar so I'm glad you didn't come with us. I don't think I could stand a bunch of guys all over you," she laughed. I shuddered.

"Me too. Is there a reason you called, Lily? What's wrong?" I said, leaning against the side of the house.

"Huh? Oh yea, do you think I should buy some lingerie while I'm in town? I only have a few and Alice keeps trying to get me to go to this store with her," Lily exclaimed.

My mouth got dry and I could feel my blood rushing downward just thinking about our honeymoon and what she will or won't be wearing for me. I cleared my throat lightly, trying to block my fantasies long enough to finish this conversation.

"Ah, whatever you want to do. I'm not the best person to be asking about this kind of stuff," I replied. I glanced back over at the door, hoping no one would come out and hear this conversation.

"Well, I was just curious since I'd be wearing it for you. If you don't care then I won't buy any," she replied. My gut clenched as my mental block died and I was thinking of what she would look like covered in a lacy, see through piece.

"Go ahead and buy some" I croaked out.

"Okay, love you, bye!" I clicked the end button when I heard the dial tone. I took a deep breath and thought of something else, like fishing or hunting vampires before I returned to the house.

Poker was still going on and some kind of action movie was playing on the TV. I sat down at the kitchen table and stuffed a sub sandwich into my mouth just so I'd have something to do with myself.

*Lily's Pov*

I hung up the phone, grinning to myself before turning back around to face the bar. Claire was ordering shots like it was nobody's business, mumbling about how much she missed Quil. I could feel her pain except I couldn't drink myself under the table.

"Aren't you having fun?" Alice chirped, bouncing up to me. I nodded, giggling as I saw a few men eye us curiously. They weren't that many women in this kind of bar.

"This place has the best music," Claire slurred next to me before tossing back another shot. Alice frowned over at her.

"Maybe you should stop drinking. We've still got late night shopping to do," Alice suggested. Claire nodded before dropping her head on the bar and closed her eyes. I patted her back while I looked around the bar again.

Esme and Nessie were sitting in a booth in the back, talking and laughing with each other and every once in a while it looked like they'd break into song. I giggled while I watched them before I let my eyes wander. The place wasn't much of a club but I could tell the owner put some effort into at least making it look like a club that they show on TV.

"Go got them two and I'll get Claire out to the car," Alice mumbled in my ear before reaching around me to lift Claire easily out of her seat. I shot Alice a look, hoping she'd at least pretend to have trouble with dragging Claire out before I went after the two vampire ladies.

"Come on, Alice says we're leaving to go shopping," I said once I got close to their booth. They looked up at me and smiled as they collected their purses and coats. Esme walked on out, leaving Nessie and I alone together for a few moments. We both smiled timidly at each other before hurrying on out to Edward's Volvo that Nessie had borrowed for the night.

"Alright girls, we shop 'till we drop!" Alice exclaimed excitedly as she peeled out of the parking lot. I sighed. I hoped not 'because vampires have forever while I only have a few hours.

**Author's Note: I know this was really short and not very exciting but I needed a filler chapter before the wedding and honeymoon. There will probably be only two more chapters and then the end of the series, for good. **

**My basketball team is going to STATE! I'm sooo excited! I might be busy because of this though.**

**I have lost the next chapter to my other story, Hunger, so that won't be updated for a while. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please. **


	24. Chapter 24

_Lily Flower_

_**The Wedding Day and Wedding Night**_

*Lily's Pov*

I struggled to open my eyes and tried to remember why today felt like it was an important day. I couldn't remember so I snuggled back into the soft pillow and sighed sleepily.

"Lily, time to wake up!" someone yelled, slamming open the bedroom door, letting the bright hallway light to hit me in the face. I moaned and rolled away from the light the best that I could.

"What's going on?" I muttered into the mattress, opening one eye to look over at Alice, who had Esme, Rosalie, a grumpy Claire, and Nessie, behind her. It seemed like all of them rolled their eyes at the same time.

"It's your wedding day! Now get up, we've got a lot of work to do today!" Claire snapped, holding a hand to her forehead and rubbing her temple gently.

My head jerked up and I stumbled out of bed, slamming into tiny Alice. "It's today? I've got to hurry!" I shrieked and stumbled into the bathroom.

Last night after we finished our late night shopping Claire and I crashed at the Cullen's house in Forks and watched a few chick flicks with the girls before heading upstairs to go to sleep some time early this morning. I'm not sure whose room I stayed in but their bed was amazingly comfortable. I know Claire had the room next to mine though.

I made sure to take a quick shower and made sure to shave my legs extra good before I hopped out of the shower, threw on a bathrobe and went back into the room I had slept in. Rosalie, Esme, and Alice had beauty products set up in front of the vanity while Claire dozed off on my now made bed.

I sat down on the little stool and let the vamps work there magic while I sat there and followed their every demand. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I let myself think of becoming Mrs. Uley in just a few hours.

"Control that heart beat of yours, we don't need you having a heart attack on us," Rosalie snapped as she tugged my hair back out of my face. I sighed and thought of different things, like where my little brother was.

*Max's Pov*

"Get out! Get out of my house!" Dad screamed, bodily throwing Michael out the front door. I sighed from the seat on the couch, enjoying the show. I chuckled as the pack, old and young, scampered out the door.

A few of the younger pack members started a morning scrap over breakfast, breaking the table clean in half and upsetting my mom to tears, making dad angry of course. It had started off as a pretty good morning. I'd take it as a good omen for the day.

"And what do you think you're doing?" dad rounded on me, wiping the smile off of my face.

"Um, watching you man-handle everyone?" I guessed. Dad frowned at me and pulled me up by my arm.

"You are getting married today," I nodded, confirming that this was true," so don't you think that you should be doing something," he suggested.

"Like what?"

"Like pack the suitcases, making sure your plane tickets are still a go, making sure the church is ready, get dressed, get totally smashed, cliff diving, eat, GO FIND DODGE!" he ranted. I nodded and flew out of the back door, changing on the fly.

_Dodge, dude, you are still coming, aren't you?_ I asked. I wasn't hundred percent sure of where he was at but he was running kind of fast.

_I'm heading that way. I got lost last night and then I had to wait for a school hiking trip to pass by. Am I going to be late? _

I could see in his head that he was almost in the United States now. He really did get lost, ended up going east instead of south. I snorted and coughed out a laugh.

_Shut up!......How is Lily doing? She's not too nervous, is she? Call her and tell her that I'm on my way and could you get someone to get my tux ironed?_

_Sure, kid. See you at the wedding!_

I shifted back and headed to my cabin. I double checked the suitcases, checked the time, cleaned the house, checked the time again, got in the shower then I finally put on my dress shirt and dress pants. I ran around looking for my socks and shoes for half an hour before I headed to the church to double check everything there.

I'd call Lily from the church to let her know about Dodge.

*Lily's Pov*

I was scared to move too much in my wedding dress before I had to. Alice was running around the house, trying to get everyone else ready now that I was finished. She was complaining about the wolves blocking her visions so she couldn't see which after party dress I'd look best in.

The phone rang shrilly through the house and I heard one of the vampires greeting who ever it was. "Lily, Max is on the phone for you," Carlisle said, poking his head into the room. I jumped up excitedly and hurried to the phone, forgetting about my dress and wrinkles.

"Max," I breathed happily, cupping the phone to my ear and smiling goofily at Carlisle as he left the room.

"Hey, sweetheart, how are you doing?" his deep voice whispered out. I could feel my legs start to wobble from the sound and I had a suddenly longing for it to be later tonight.

"I'm fine, a little nervous but mostly excited! How are you holding up?" I said, taking the phone over to the vanity stool to sit back down so my legs wouldn't go out on me.

"I can't wait to marry you, Lily Call. I just hope your dad and brother don't give me a hard time later!" Max chuckled and I heard some kind of noise on his end of the phone but I didn't bother to ask about it, I was too wrapped up in what he had said.

"Dodge! Is he going to make it? Is he home?" I cried, gripping the side of the stool in excitement. My voice was shaking and I could see my curls out of the corner of my eye trembling as well.

"Yes, I spoke with him early. He's on his way home right now. He'll be dressed in his tux and in the front pew waiting to see you at the wedding!" Max exclaimed. I heard someone chuckle in the background.

"Oh, thank goodness, he's going to make it!"

"Lily, get off the phone! We need to make sure you can walk in your heels and then spray down your hair again to make sure it stays!" Alice commanded, storming into the room and snatching the phone from me. "Sorry, Max. She'll have to talk to you later," and she hung up the phone.

"Alice!" I whined, reaching for the phone again. She tucked it behind her back and wagged her finger at me.

"You can talk or whatever you want with him later. We still have things to do!" she cried. I was tugged off of the stool and rushed into the bathroom again.

*The Wedding*

I was waiting in the back room, ready for my walk down the aisle. I was gripping dad's arm tightly with my hands as I took deep breaths as I waited for the march to begin. Everyone was lined up and was giving me encouraging words and smiles. It made me feel wonderful that these people were here for my wedding.

"Sweetie, you know, you can wait to get married. I encourage it actually. I'll even buy you a car if you'll just wait to finish college first," dad suggested from beside me. Anger filled my blood. After all this time he still didn't like Max?!

I whipped around to scold him but I stopped short. My father's eyes were shining brightly as he fought his tears and he was smiling happily yet sadly at me; it was bitter sweet. I sniffed and fought my own tears as I hugged my father tightly around the waist like I used to when I was little.

"I love you, daddy," I mumbled into his chest, letting one small tear slip out. Dad's arms encased me tightly, making me worry about tearing my dress for a moment but dad's tiny sniffles stopped me from pulling out of his arms. He needed me to be is little girl for just a few more moments.

"Alright, here we go people!" Alice chirped excited from the front of the line, breaking our father-daughter moment. Dad loosened his grip on me and let me wiggle out. I took his arm again and rested my head on his arm, preparing myself for the on-slaughter of emotions that I would be facing for the next few minutes.

*Max's Pov*

I waited impatiently for Lily to come through the church doors. I saw Dodge grin and give me the thumbs-up from the front pew on Lily's side of the church. I smiled shakily at him before turning back to face the church doors.

My ears faintly heard Alice's light voice, telling everyone to get ready and then the doors opened and each pair walked down the aisle and took their places by the alter. I shuffled my feet anxiously as I waited. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to see my wife, my Lily Flower.

Finally, the doors opened again and Lily was standing there with her little arm looped through Embry's. Her black hair was pinned up and curled, falling down slightly to touch her neck and blushing cheeks. Lily's blue eyes were bright with excitement and maybe even tears. Her eyes locked on mine and they stayed there the whole walk down the aisle.

Her dress caught my eye as she took her place next to me and took my large, warm hand. The dress was white (of course) and seemed to swirl around her even though she wasn't walking anymore. One single strap on her left shoulder and I was guessing was pinned to the back to keep the whole dress up. The torso part of the dress looked like a corset piece that hugged her curves until it reached her hips then flared out around her feet.

"We are all gathered here today to see this couple joined together-"I zoned out the preacher and stared back at Lily's eyes. She was silently crying but a huge smile seemed to be stuck on her face as she listened to the preacher. At least one of us was paying attention to the man.

We exchanged the vows that thousands of other couples had said before God, exchanged our matching rings then finally, finally, I heard the words that I've been waiting for for months. "You may now kiss your bride!"

I lurched forward, wrapped Lily into my arms, and titled her head up towards me. Happiness and elation filled me to the brim and made tears prick my eyes for a moment. I smiled hugely at her before placing a soft kiss on _my_ wife's lips. I heard Lily hum happily before I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers.

Loud cheers reached my ears and I heard a few whistles from my pack brothers. I turned towards the crowd, keeping Lily in my arms, and grinned goofily at my now bigger family. People swarmed to us and wrapped us in hugs and shook our hands. I could see Dodge trying to gently fight his way through the few humans that had turned up.

"Dodge wants to see you," I whispered in Lily's ear, a curl swirling around from my breath. Her head shot up and she craned around, looking for her little brother. She finally spotted him at the back and her mouth dropped open. I didn't blame her, he'd grown up and out since the last we had seen him.

"Dodge! Dodge!" Lily cried, waving her arm wildly at him. He grinned and waved excitedly back at her before finally pushing Michael out of his way and making a beeline for his sister. I took a step back but keep a hand on Lily's shoulder while Dodge and her hugged and cried (Lily did, Dodge didn't cry).

"Alright, party in the basement!" someone yelled. I saw Alice frown and crane her neck to see who had said that. That wasn't part of her schedule. I chuckled before leading Lily through the crowd and down into the basement of the church where we were having our reception party at.

Streamers, confetti, balloons, a music booth, and three tables worth of table were already set out and ready for us. I led us over to a table that was decorated for just the two of us. I made sure to help Lily sit down because I didn't want her wedding dress to rip. I think women always wanted to keep their wedding dress for memories or something.

Emmett and Rosalie took up the music booth and started up the music for everyone. Lila bounced over in her heels and started to snap pictures and some my mother was there as well. Both of them probably took twenty pictures each and I'd guess that half of them Lily and I were making faces at each other for kicks.

"Come on, everyone that was in the wedding and family please come to the back for pictures!" Emmett's voice boomed over the microphone. I sighed before helping Lily back onto her feet. Those heels of hers must be killing her already, I thought, staring down at her three inch heels.

Over half the people stood up and started to make their way to the back were a frazzled photographer was waiting.

"Um, direct family only please!" Emmett called over the mic, a chuckle clear in his voice. Many people turned back around and sat back down, staring glumly at the "direct family".

Pictures lasted for fifteen minutes but Lily and I made the best of it. We'd mumble "I love you"s into each other's ear when the camera man would check his film or scold one of our relatives for moving or reposition one of us. Finally, after what it seemed like forever the pictures were over and the members in the wedding were called to the dance floor.

I happily took Lily Uley into my arms and twirled her out then back into me. She giggled and snuggled herself into my chest while swaying with me.

"It's sad that my husband looks more graceful dancing than I do," Lily giggled, looking up at me through her eyelashes. I stifled a smirk before replying.

"It is only because I'm a wolf. It's a gift I suppose," I pulled her a little bit closer, making sure there was no room between us. A shiver ran up my body as I felt her little body against mine. We settled against each other perfectly, like we were made for each other. I chuckled at that thought before twirling Lily back out before she gave me a boner.

The night went on and it seemed like everything was rushed and Lily and I didn't have any time together until the end of the party. I stood in the corner and held Lily close to me, glaring over her head at any man that was coming over to dance with her, as we swayed in one spot.

"I'm so glad we decided to have a summer wedding," Lily murmured into my chest, tightening her grip around my neck. I squeezed her back.

"Why?" I asked curiously. My breath made her hair dance and I felt her shiver against me.

"We have a while before we go to school so we have time to, you know, get to know each other," Lily whispered. I felt her kiss my chest through my tux jacket and it was my turn to shiver. I ducked down and placed a few quick kisses under her ear.

"Hey, hey, newly weds! Don't be getting hot and heavy over each other here!" Michael exclaimed, coming over to our corner. I glared at him and tightened my grip on my wife.

"What do you want?" I snapped. Good grief! Couldn't we get three minutes alone with each other!

Michael laughed and clapped me on the back, jostling Lily a little. "It's time for you two to get ready. Your plane leaves in two hours," he said, giving me a really brotherly smile. I smiled broadly at him.

"You better get ready. Alice won't be happy if we're late," I murmured in Lily's ear. I nudged her away from me towards the little vampire that was waiting for Lily near the bathroom with her traveling dress.

*Lily's Pov*

I carefully made my way across the floor to where Alice was waiting for me. People were really starting to cut-a-rug now and I didn't feel like getting knocked out by a dancing vampire right now.

"Okay, I've ready had your dress ironed and pressed so get in!" Alice chirped, pulling me into the bathroom and then helping me into the dress. The top was like a wife beater but when it reached under my breasts it tightened for a few inches before flaring out and stopped at my knees.

"Here, it will be chilly for a while until Max can warm you up," Alice said, handing me a jean jacket to cover my arms. I blushed but didn't bother reporting back at her. "Have fun on your honeymoon," Alice hugged me lightly before pushing me out the door.

My parents wrapped me up in their arms almost as soon as I was out of the bathroom. I made promises to call them and update them on our trip. They told me to be careful and that they love me.

Everyone started to gather around and wish us luck and a few even dared to make a few sex jokes as well. I giggled and blushed while I waited for Max to come out of his own bathroom.

"Alright, stop harassing the bride!" Max joked, pushing his way through the crowd towards me. My breathing hitched for a moment. He was dressed in new, blue jeans and a polo shirt that actually fit him. I smiled and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Get going you kids! You've got a honeymoon to start!" Uncle Quil hooted from the crowd. Max laughed and pulled me through the crowd. The crowd followed us up the stairs and outside of the church building. Rice pelted us as Max ran us to our rental car.

We drove to Seattle, making it to the airport just in time to catch out flight. We weren't on the plane long before we landed in Oregon at a small airport. Another rental car was waiting for us and we continued driving. My eyes started to get heavy and I leaned on Max's arm, drowsily watching the trees flash by.

"Don't go to sleep now. We're almost to our cabin," Max said, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into his side. I nodded and forced my eyes to stay open.

The cabin that we had rented out for our honeymoon was two stories high and made out of some kind of red wood. The front porch had two rocking chairs set there and the porch wrapped all the way around to the back. Trees surrounded the cabin, making this area even more secluded. I could barely see the road that we had just traveled on in the dark and the cabin looked even darker to me.

"Stay here. I've got to turn the power on then get the suitcases," Max said. He untangled himself from my arms and hopped out of the car. He disappeared around the side of the cabin and it wasn't but a few moments until Max had turned on the power. The windows of the cabin lit up and made it look much more welcoming. This giant cabin put ours back home to shame.

Max came loping back around the cabin and then got our luggage out of the trunk. He put them just inside the door before he came back to the car for me. I opened the door, the cold air sweeping my hair away from my face.

"No, no, no! Your feet do not touch the ground!" Max exclaimed, picking me up before my heeled foot could touch the dirt. He swung me up into his arms, keeping me warm against the cold as he walked to the front door. I wrapped my arms around his neck to help keep my balance as we went.

Max kicked the door shut behind us and we (he) stood in the threshold, awkwardly for a moment before Max cleared his throat and walked us into the living room and sat me down on the leather couch.

"Stay" and he walked back into the threshold to get our luggage and do who knows what with it. I crossed my legs nervously and smoothed out my dress. I looked around the cabin while I waited.

The whole cabin seemed to be made out of some kind of rich reddish wood. All the furniture had a wooden theme except for the couch that I was sitting on and an armchair. Stuffed animals were also hanging on the wall, making me chill just looking at them. Above looked like there was some kind of balcony over looking the living but I couldn't see the stairs that went up there.

"Hey!" I jumped and looked up. Max was leaning over the balcony above me, grinning like the Chester Cat. "Are you hungry? The refrigerator should be stocked for us," he said before disappearing again.

I stood and explored for a moment to find the kitchen. It was a top of the line kitchen with all the extra stuff put in but some how the people that had built this house had kept it to theme too. I was impressed.

Max came in and helped me look for something quick to eat. "Do you want some chicken fries?" he asked his head in the freezer.

"Some what?"

"You know, chicken fries. Burger King has them," I stared blankly at him. "Well then, you're just going to have to try them," Max laughed. I sat at the table and watched Max preheat the oven and get everything ready for our meal.

"Would you like some of the bubbly, Mrs. Uley?" Max asked in a fake British accent, holding up a bottle of champagne and grinning wickedly at me. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm underage, Mr. Uley, but you go ahead and get sloshed without me. I'll just sit here and watch," I giggled, trying to fake an accent as well. He ignored me and popped the bottle cork out. He poured two glasses and sat one in front of me.

Max didn't waste his champagne while I took curious sips every few minutes. After a while our chicken fries were done. Max put all of them on a big plate and then another plate for ketchup. I curiously ate one before stuffing the whole thing into my mouth. My husband smirked at me before popping three into his mouth before washing it down with his drink.

I stopped drinking my champagne soon afterwards. I didn't want to be drunk on my wedding night. I actually wanted to remember this night. Max didn't seem to be feeling any of the champagne though since he had finished off most of the bottle and was still looking at me straight.

"Are you done eating?" Max asked, watching me twirl a fry around my fingers. I nodded and put the food down. He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I suddenly thought of the hours of traveling and that I might have food in my teeth. I pulled back from the kiss reluctantly. Max followed me though and whined when I fully pulled away from him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching me stand up.

"I want to take a shower," I stated. Max looked disbelievingly at me.

"Now? You want a shower right now?" he wondered, standing up too.

"Yes"

"Can I come with you?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at me and smirking. I rolled my eyes but my stomach erupted in butterflies at the same time.

"Maybe tomorrow," I murmured. He grinned and wrapped his arms around me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Down that hallway and up the stairs is our bedroom. There's a bathroom up there that you can use," he exclaimed before nudging me in the right direction.

The stairs were steep so I was almost out of breath when I reached the top. Our bedroom had the basic furniture; dresser, vanity, wardrobe, and a bed. The bed was huge! It was way bigger than a king size and Max and I would easily be able to fit and still have room for three more people.

The wall across from the bed wasn't there. It was like a giant window with no glass. I walked over and looked down. Max was in the living room on a cell phone. He saw me and waved before continued his conversation with whomever that was. I stepped back and started looking for my clothes. Max had unpacked everything and had put it away. With a little bit of hunting I found my bag of "beauty products" and I also grabbed a new set of silky underwear to where and a modest(ish) set of pajamas that I knew I wouldn't be wearing for long.

I took a hot shower and conditioned my hair and combed out my curls with my fingers. I shaved my legs again and my pits lathered myself with scented soap then I just stood under the water, making my muscles relax. I had waited months for this night and I wanted to make sure I was prepared.

A few of the wolf women had pulled me aside during my reception party and told me to be prepared for the size of the wolves. I already knew Max was big but I hadn't really thought about how _all_ of him would fit inside of me and how much it would probably hurt. I was mentally preparing myself for what was to come.

I dressed in my silk underwear then slipped into my cotton camisole. I resisted the urge to tug it down but I knew that would stretch and ruin it. I took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. Max was laid out on the bed, shoes off and his arms crossed behind his head with his eyes closed.

"It's pretty warm over here," Max murmured, peeking one eye open to squint at me while patting the spot next to him. I swallowed back my nerves and walked over to the bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed and scooted myself into the center and settled down beside of my husband, laying my head on his shoulder. We stayed that way for a few minutes, listening to each other breathes. I was going to let him start this because I had no idea how to really do this.

"I love you, Lily. I can't believe I get to be your husband. I feel like I've won the lottery today," Max said suddenly, turning his head to look at me. I smiled and kissed his jaw.

"I love you too. I am glad I'm your wife, Max," I replied, looking up at him. I leaned on my elbow and kissed his lips softly, letting my passion for him seep from my body. Max's arm snaked out and wrapped around my waist and settled me half on top of his body. Already I could feel Max's excitement pressed into my hip. I tried to keep myself from panicking. I could do this, no problem…

His tongue quickly pushed through my lips into my mouth and I gasped when I felt his breath against my chin and lips. My arms looped around his neck and I pulled his face down towards mine to make it easier for my neck.

I tugged at the end of his shirt, silently telling him to take it off. He didn't waste anytime with flinging it over his head and into the floor. "Do you want me to just strip for you?" he asked huskily. Before I could really think about it I nodded. His jeans and boxers soon followed his shirt.

I sat up on my knees and slipped my camisole over my head. My eyes wouldn't stop staring at his thighs, his hips, his stomach and chest. He seemed just as glued to my body and I felt self-conscious and confident at the same time. My hormones were quickly coming to the front of my mind and I could feel a slight damp feeling in between my thighs already.

Max ran his large hand from my ankle up to my hip before sliding one finger across the waistband of my panties. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"Do you want me to take care of you first? I'm, er, not sure if I'll be able to came you come the first time," Max said, slipping his finger under the band and giving it a light tug while I waited for me to decided.

I looked at his full erected cock that was standing proudly and swallowed heavily. I'd rather have my pleasure before the pain. "Me first, I guess," I whispered. He nodded and looked into my eyes for permission before reaching around me and unclasping my bra. The straps fell loose around my shoulders before he slipped them down. Max examined the bra curiously for a moment before tossing it over his shoulder. His eyes then examined my chest before gently pushing me back onto the bed. He settled himself lightly against me and I trembled at the feeling of our bare chests against each other.

Max kissed me while his warm hands kneaded my breasts. I arched my back so I could feel more of his against me while Max sucked on my lower lips. He teased and tortured me until I felt like I was about to explode.

"I love you," he said strongly before sliding both hands across my hips, taking my panties down with his hands. All clothing was on the floor now.

My breathing quickened when he put his hand on my stomach and softly slid it down. My knees trembled in my eagerness for release. I had the brief warning of him licking his lower lip in concentration before his fingers dipped lower. I gasped as one finger found its way inside me, twisting experimentally. His mouth dropped open as my legs spread further in lust as I moaned loudly. I wanted him to touch me, no, I needed him to, but he wasn't moving so I bucked my hips against his hand. His eyes watched his fingers as well as my face as he slowly but knowingly worked my clitoris while pushing his finger in and out of me.

It was just minutes later that I was arching my back and moaning Max's name as I road out my first orgasm of the honeymoon. Max watched me hungrily as I panted, recovering quickly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a loving kiss, thanking him for taking care of me before I took care of him.

Max's eyes were filled with lust and love as he looked at me as he settled us into the bed, making sure I was comfortable. He positioned himself above me and I felt his cock twitch against my thigh. Max kissed my neck once before putting his tip at my entrance. I made sure not to look down there, scared to see the size that was about to go inside of me. He gently pushed forward and stopped when he saw my eyes widen. I gripped his shoulders tightly before giving him the go ahead. Max pushed two inches in but stopped immediately when I stiffened up. It felt like I was being ripped open.

"Don't….don't stiffen up. It will hurt worse," he grunted out. I saw his arms quivering with the strain of not moving. I groaned, making my muscles relax around him. I put my hands on his lower back and pushed him down towards me. I wanted it all over with at once. Max groaned aloud with ecstasy when he finally filled all of me. I had my head buried in his neck. I knew if he saw the tears coming he would stop completely and blame himself for my pain.

"Can…can I move yet?" he whispered into my ear. I could hear the strain in his voice and I couldn't deny him his pleasure. I nodded and kissed the side of his neck softly as Max gently started rock. I clutched him with my arms around his shoulders and my thighs on his hips.

"Max, you don't have to hold back. Go ahead," I rasped out. He stopped rocking, half way in again. "I'm serious," I breathed. I didn't want him to half ass his pleasure.

"No, this is…your first time. I'll go gently," he gasped out. His neck was taunt as he spoke. I wiggled, trying to get out of his strong grasp so I could look at his face. "No, don't move!" he moaned out. I tensed around him as I stilled. My walls squeezed Max tightly, making my muscles ache. "Oh God!" Max cried out, thrusting deeply into me.

I let out a squeak but that was muffled by Max kissing me hard, moaning into my mouth. I hung onto him for dear life as he thrust wildly into me, moaning into my neck and panting. His thrusts became uneven, frantic, and hard just before I felt warm liquid shot in between my thighs. Max grunted once more as he rested over me, a little bit a sweat making his face shiny. I'm sure I was sweating like nobody's business by now too.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You wiggled and it felt amazing and I couldn't help myself," Max explained, rolling off of me and pulling me into his arms.

"It's okay. That's what I wanted you to do," I said, wincing as I rearranged my legs so I'd be more comfortable.

"I'm sorry, seriously. We'll take it easy tomorrow for you," Max stated, kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks. Love you," I murmured, snuggling into his chest. I am pretty sure he said it back but I wasn't awake long enough to hear it.

*****************

The next day I was sore but Max gave me a bubble bath and a massage which lead to love making. For the rest of the honeymoon we learned what each other liked and really, I found that Max's size was great after I started to get used to his size. Sadly though, we had to head back to La Push.

**Author's Note: One more chapter to go!!!! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations!**

**My computer fried, I mean literally fried, so I couldn't write for a while. At this moment I am on someone else's computer. **

**I made this extra long for you guys. Tell me what you thought about the chapter/story. I want to hear what your guesses are for the next chapter! REVIEW! ^_^**


	25. Chapter 25

_Lily Flower_

*Two Months Later, Max's Pov*

I restlessly paced the living room, thinking hard. It has been two months. Two months! And nothing. I haven't brought it up to Lily because I didn't want to her stress about it but it was starting to look like I was going to have to tell her if I wanted some answers.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, making it fall into my eyes. I'd have to get someone to cut it later. I don't like hair hanging into my eyes anymore; it gets in the way while Lily and I were having sex.

"I'm home!" Lily sang out, smiling when she saw me already standing there waiting for her. I grinned, wrapping my arms around her and giving her a quick kiss. Lily had gotten a part time job working at the health clinic while she also went to school in Seattle.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked, stepping back into the kitchen and pulling on my own apron that had paw prints on it.

"I'm in the mood for some homemade pizza and chocolate strawberries for dessert. Does that sound good to you?" she said, throwing her purse and coat onto the couch before plopping down also.

"Sounds perfect."

While I cooked I couldn't help but steal glances of her while she watched TV. Her black hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was wearing her normal jeans and a button up shirt. I stared at her stomach the most though. It wasn't supposed to be that small.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, not even turning around to look at me. I blushed but didn't stop staring.

"You look nice today," I mumbled before going back to making the dough. She chuckled behind me but didn't say anything more on the matter.

We ate the pizza and I started to melt the chocolate for our dessert while Lily's eyes roamed me in my apron. I decided to go ahead and start the conversation while I had her attention.

"So, we've been married for two months," I started, glancing at my wife. She giggled but waited politely for me to continue. "And I've been wondering if you've been using…you know," I slipped off, my confidents running low all of a sudden.

"No, I don't know. You're going to have to use the words for this conversation," Lily exclaimed, her brow scrunched in confusion. I coughed awkwardly and continued to stir the chocolate before it started to stick.

"Ah, well, I thought that by now you would have, um, ah, never mind," I grumbled, blushing again.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, standing up. She reached up and grabbed my chin, lowering me until we were eye to eye. "Tell the truth," she demanded.

My nose flared in sudden frustration and pulled away from her. "Oh, screw this!" I growled, ripping my apron off and stomping down the hall and into the bathroom. I rummaged around in the medicine cabinet, looking for the traitorous pills. I knew she had them somewhere.

"What are you looking for!?" Lily said in alarm, watching me knock cold medicine out of my way and a few other things. I ignored her for a moment until I found the package of pills in the very back.

"Why do you have these?" I asked, holding them up for her to see. She looked at them in confusion for a moment.

"You were looking for my birth control? Why?" she asked, making to grab them. I held them out of her reach.

"I asked first," I stated stubbornly.

"I use them to regulate my periods. Answer my questions now," Lily said, crossing her arms.

"I have not used a condom once since we've been together. I was starting to wonder why you weren't pregnant yet," I explained dejectedly, still keeping those out of her reach just incase.

Lily's face went slack and her eyes widen in surprise. Her arms dropped to her sides and her mouth dropped open. "You've been trying to get me pregnant?!" she squeaked, putting a hand to her throat.

I wasn't sure if I should act guilty or not. I knew there was nothing wrong with my swimmers so I knew that Lily must be taking something. Today had just confirmed that I had been right.

"Yeah. Babies are next on the list after marriage, don't you think?" I said, shrugging. She glared at me and huffed.

"Why didn't you just talk to me about it?" she asked.

"Um, it didn't cross my mind until you just said it. I was going for more of a surprise baby actually," I exclaimed, shuffling guiltily now.

Lily stood there with a thoughtful look on her face as she watched me wiggle under her look. "I guess the house is getting a little quiet. I think a baby would liven things up around here," she said thoughtfully, putting a finger to her chin.

My stomach leapt excitedly. I tossed the birth control into the trash before swinging Lily up into my arms and going into our bedroom.

*Eight Months Later*

I yawned before turning off the alarm. My bones cracked as I sat up and got out of bed, making sure I didn't jolt Lily around. I used the bathroom, showered, shaved, and fixed breakfast before going back into the bedroom to wake Lily.

Lily was lying on her side but her stomach made her uncomfortable, making her roll over onto my side of the bed, kicking off the covers as she did.

Only after a few weeks of loving making Lily ended up pregnant, much to both of our excitement. At her second ultrasound it showed us that we were actually going to have twins, sexes unknown though. Lily's pregnancy had been rough though, morning sickness not staying in the morning, cravings so weird that I normally couldn't eat at the same time as she did, and her moods left me three steps behind at all times.

"Honey, it's time to get up," I whispered in her ear, knowing she didn't like loud awakenings anymore. She grumbled and peeled her eyes open to glare at me before rolling over to the other side of the bed. "No, you've got to get up," I pestered, sitting down on the bed, reaching over to rub her back.

Lily wiggled towards my warmth. "I don't want to go to birthing class. Can't we skip," she whined, glancing over at me.

"But you might miss something important. No skipping," I said, smiling at her. She glared and struggled to sit up by herself. Lily could barely do anything without help anymore so she had to take online classes now and was on leave from the clinic. She complained all the time about being so big that she couldn't see her feet anymore and she still had a month left.

I reached over and helped her up and then walked her to the bathroom, making sure she didn't trip. I wasn't taking any chances with her being this far into her pregnancy and she totally agreed with me. Lily encouraged my hovering and if I wasn't around then Dodge, dad or Embry did the hovering for me.

I sat on the toilet as she showered, making sure she didn't slip while I hoped our breakfast would stay warm. The morning was a pretty normal one as we got ready. Birthing class was interesting and slightly disgusting as usually and afterwards I dropped Lily off at her parents' house so I could go on patrol.

"I'll pick you up at six, babe," I mumbled, giving Lily a quick kiss before running off into the woods.

*Lily's Pov*

I waddled into the kitchen, looking for a snack that would stifle my cravings. I sighed, putting a hand on my aching back. While I was searching I felt a few gently kicks from my tummy.

"Hey, no fighting in there," I grumbled, patting my giant belly fondly. Another kick went against my hand. "Tsk, already not listening to mommy," I laughed, grabbing a bag of chips and heading into the living room.

"Talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity," Dodge said from the couch, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Bunch up there, sport," I said, swatting his legs. He laughed, putting his legs on the floor. We settled in, watching TV for a few hours before while our parents went to the store.

I got up again to get myself another snack and Dodge again. I wasn't really paying attention to my footing, thinking about the cute booties that we had gotten for the babies a few days ago. My left foot suddenly twisted in on itself and my weight shifted, my body hitting the ground.

"Oof!" my hands instantly went to my stomach, panic clouding my brain. Water pooled at the ground where I was sitting. "Dodge!" I screamed.

My brother came barging in and rushed over to me. "What is that? Did your water break? Is that blood? Oh God, that's blood. That's blood, blo-"Dodge's eyes rolled back in his head and he hit the ground harder than I had. I groaned, struggling to pick myself off of the ground and straggled to the phone, my ankle throbbing.

I dialed the Uley house quickly and took a seat on the table.

"Hello?"

"Emily! My water broke and I'm bleeding and Dodge fainted on me! Please, send someone to take me to the hospital!" I cried out, panic overcoming me again. I needed to see if my babies were safe.

"Be there in a few," she said and hung up. I took deep breaths and placed a hand on my stomach, rubbing it in circles.

It was only a minute later that someone pulled up in the driveway and two doors slammed. Sam and Seth ran in, took a second to look at me before acting. They both helped me to my feet but I couldn't walk so Sam picked me up carefully.

"Bring him too," my father-in-law grunted, nudging Dodge with his boot. Seth easily slung his pack brother over his back and followed us out. Dodge got put in the front seat while Seth and I sat in the back. I kept taking deep breaths and yelped when my first contraction hit me. I was gripping Seth's hand tightly in mine when we pulled up to the hospital in Forks, tears stinging my eyes.

They both helped me into the hospital and got me checked in, leaving Dodge out in the car. Doctors and nurses fluttered around me, asking questions and hooking me up to some meds.

"Max, where is he?" I asked Sam groggily. He shushed me and patted my hand before telling Seth to find my husband. Emily and my parents showed up at the same time but Max had yet to come. I repeatedly kept asking for him, not remembering who I had asked already.

"Mrs. Uley?" Emily and I both looked over at the doctor. She walked over to me. "We'll be doing a C-Section soon. Only one person can be in here for it. Everyone else has to wait in the hall," she said. I nodded.

"My husband," I mumbled to her. She nodded and looked over at a few of the other pack members questionably. They shook their heads no; none of them were the husband. "Nope, you'll know when you see him, doctor. He's a totally hottie and he's got great buns," I slurred out.

Michael snorted, stuffing his fist into his mouth. The doctor gave me a half smile and patted my hand. "We'll wait a few more minutes before we start then," she exclaimed before leaving the room.

I heard some yelling down the hall before Seth and Max appeared in the doorway, both out of breath. I smiled and held out my hand for Max to take. He took it and kissed my palm.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I was near Seattle when Seth gave me the news," he explained, kissing my hand again. I patted his head clumsily before grinning at him.

"Alright, everyone out except for the daddy!" the doctor said, coming back into the room with two nurses. My family smiled at me and left the room to wait in the hall.

"See doc, didn't I tell you he was a hottie," I mumbled, grinning at the lady. She laughed and agreed with me while Max listened with a confused look. I giggled until I felt someone poke me with something sharp.

"Ouch!" the nurse apologized and patted my hand.

"You ready?" the doctor asked, putting on her mask. I nodded and squeezed Max's hand tightly.

* * *

Max and I both held a baby proudly while our family stood around us cooing at them. Dodge had finally come around and was slouched against the wall with an icepack to his head that was quickly melting. He had the goofiest grin on his face though as he stared at his nieces, Hannah and Haley.

"So, when do you want to try for a third baby?" Max asked, leaning closer so I could hear him over our family. I laughed tiredly and pushed his face away before he could steal a kiss from me.

"Ask again in a few months, Hot Cakes," I snickered before resting back against my pillow.

_The End…_

**Author's Note: This story is now over! I'm might be doing another one about the family but if I do it will be way into the future.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed this story, especially the ones that reviewed consistently. I'm so proud of this story. I never thought that it would have the response that it did. **

**Make sure to look out for a few of my new stories that will be coming out soon! ^_^**


End file.
